Le Retour du Noir Seigneur (FINIE !)
by Elhir'n
Summary: Quand Florence, jeune geek, (re)découvre avec sa mère Diablo I grâce à l'event "L'âge sombre de Tristram", elle ne s'attendait pas quelques heures plus tard à observer une sorcière égorger sa mère pour ressusciter Diablo et former un passage interdimensionnel menant à Sanctuaire. Elle s'attendait encore moins à rejoindre le combat. Part2, L'Avènement de la Victoire, sur mon profil.
1. Chapitre I : le Rituel

**Chapitre I : Le Rituel**

"La Bible, Maman ! On est dans la Bible ! m'exclamais-je, mes yeux pétillants à la vue de l'écran télévisé pixellisé montrant une Tristram dévastée - probablement par le Rôdeur Noir nouvellement apparu."

Ma mère à mes côtés avait des yeux écarquillés, un sourire émerveillé flottant sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle marmonnait à voix basse, "Mon Dieu, regarde, le cadavre de Griswold… Et celui de Pépin… Et ces graphismes ! Mais… où est Wirt ?"

Haussant un sourcil interrogateur, me rappelant vaguement l'existence d'un cadavre dans Diablo II nommé Wirt portant sur lui des dizaines de pièces d'or ainsi que la fameuse cloche de Wirt dans Diablo III pour l'accession au monde des poneys, j'écoutais religieusement ma mère me parler de Wirt, ce gamin pilleur de cadavres essayant à tout prix d'escroquer le héros de son argent.

Les pièces d'or trouvées sur son futur cadavre faisaient soudainement sens et une sensation de "rira bien qui rira le dernier" m'envahit, malgré le fait que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de me faire escroquer en premier lieu. Me tournant vers l'écran à nouveau, observant avec délice cette version de Diablo I remasterisée pour un event dans le trois, j'écoutais calmement ma mère faire divers commentaires alors que nous nous dirigions vers la Cathédrale emblématique, "La cabane de la sorcière ! Elle est là !

-Et tu remarqueras que le chaudron est positionné sur la trappe découverte par Léah dans le III, remarquais-je pensivement.

-Ouiiiiiii ! Oh mon Dieu, j'ai l'impression de revenir 20 ans en arrière !"

La présence de trois cadavres de vaches nous fit sourire, nous poussant à voguer sur une vague de nostalgie du niveau des vaches. Ma mère se fit pensive, se demandant, "Dis, vu qu'ils sont tous morts dans Tristram… Tu penses que si on fait la quête, on pourra les faire revivre et… discuter avec les villageois ?

-Je crains que non, s'ils sont morts c'est que chronologiquement Diablo est déjà passé par là… marmonnais-je.

-Peu importe, en route pour la Cathédrale de Tristram !"

Une fois entrées dans la Cathédrale - après une observation minutieuse des jardins et une admiration pure et simple de la musique culte envoyant des frissons dans nos corps fébriles - ma mère et moi entrâmes finalement dans la Cathédrale. Ça faisait plaisir de voir le niveau 1 non dévasté par l'étoile - sérieusement, de tout Sanctuaire, Tyraël _devait_ atterrir en plein milieu d'un monument historique, hein ?- et c'était amusant de voir les squelettes bougeant… lentement… _très_ lentement par rapport à ma Sorcière niv. 70 parangon 140 et des poussières…

_Comme ceux de Diablo II_, ne pus-je m'empêcher de remarquer d'un large sourire.

Tandis que ma mère et moi nous extasions sur le bruit caractéristique des puits de guérison, ou bien le battement régulier de nos pas - _heureusement_ qu'ils ne nous avaient pas remis la barre d'endurance - ou encore le cadre sanglant de la Cathédrale - sérieusement, je trouvais ça honteux qu'on n'ait plus la même chose dans les titres suivants étant donné que c'était vachement mieux !- ma mère m'abreuvait d'anecdotes sur le jeu, ricanant de façon machiavélique lorsque nous entrions dans la salle du Boucher, ou la Chambre des Os, et ainsi de suite.

Nous fîmes lentement mais sûrement notre progression dans la Cathédrale, observant chaque personnages emblématiques avec un sourire amusé.

Enfin, après avoir tué Lazare et prit le dernier portail menant à la salle de Diablo, nous fûmes interrompu dans notre partie nocturne par l'arrivée de ma sœur dans le salon, Adriana.

Si vous vous posez la question, sachez que _bien évidemment_ avec une fille nommée _Adria_na dans une maison remplie de fans de Diablo, sa vie n'était pas simple tous les jours… J'eus un sourire, m'exclamant à son encontre, montrant l'écran pixellisé, "On est dans la Bible ! On va buter Diablo, il faut que tu vois ça !"

Notre mère acquiesça vivement, expliquant calmement qu'il était impératif que ses deux filles assistent à l'aboutissement d'une de ses odyssées de jeunesse.

Adriana eut un soupir léger, lançant un coup d'œil au levier qui allait actionner l'arrivée de Diablo, puis s'assit, croisant ses jambes, prenant sur la table basse le pot d'olives à moitié entamé.

Elle prit une olive, puis marmonna, "Allez-y, puisque ça semble _si important_ à vos yeux, je peux retarder de quelques minutes la suite de mon devoir de latin.

-Tu travailles trop, Adriana, marmonnais-je alors que je rapprochais mon personnage du levier, Trois heures du matin et des poussières n'est pas une heure destinée au travail d'ordinaire.

-Parce que c'est une heure destinée à jouer, peut-être ? Et qu'est-ce que je peux y faire si _Madame_ obtient des notes extraordinaires sans rien faire alors que je dois travailler ?

-J'y peux rien si j'ai des facilités, répliquais-je d'un large sourire."

Me tournant vers ma mère, échangeant un sourire avec elle, j'actionnais le levier, ne remarquant pas la crispation légère des mains d'Adriana. Enfin, _enfin_, apparaissait Diablo, le Seigneur de la Terreur, le Boss final, celui responsable de milles et un maux planétaires et…

"Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est _moche_ ! m'exclamais-je alors que je voyais cet espèce de monstre de Frankenstein rouge tentant désespérément _et échouant_ de me frapper.

-Oui, concéda ma mère alors qu'elle souriait comme une malade, mais il est _génial_."

Je soupirais. A ce stade, c'était presque de la clémence que de le tuer, il fallait mettre un terme aux souffrances esthétiques de ce démon ! Et ne me dites pas qu'il ne s'en souciait pas parce que _ok_ il vient tout juste de s'échapper de la prison dans laquelle des Horadrims l'avaient enfermé depuis des siècles, _mais_ vu son sens inouï du "je vais mettre des monstres faibles et cons sur les premiers niveaux qui vont de plus en plus devenir intelligents et forts, de façon assez progressive pour permettre à Aidan d'arriver jusqu'à moi", il aimait suffisamment le dramatique pour mettre sa _vie_ en danger.

Donc suffisamment pour faire un minimum gaffe à son apparence, quand même. Bordel, même le Boucher est plus glamour !

Tandis que Diablo faisait le pitre en envoyant des flammes de ci et là, j'entendis un murmure psalmodier en… _latin_ ? Fronçant mes sourcils, trop concentrée sur le combat en lui-même, mon cerveau latiniste épuisé parvint tout de même à traduire quelques termes de ci et là.

_Ignis_. Le feu.

_Superest_. Il survit.

_Occido_. Je tue.

Diablo venait de mourir. La cinématique de fin commençait.

_Anima_. L'âme.

_Lapis_. La pierre.

Un cri de douleur me parvint à ma droite. Je regardais, horrifiée, Adriana tenir un couteau dans sa main alors qu'elle perforait à répétition la cage thoracique de ma mère, tout en psalmodiant les paroles latines que j'entendais- que j'avais désespérément cru venir du jeu.

_Venit. _Il vient.

Je sursautais alors que, à l'écran, Aidan perforait son crâne avec la pierre d'âme de Diablo.

Adriana se tourna vers moi, un sourire diabolique sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'exclamait, ses mains tournées vers le ciel dégoulinant du sang carmin de ma mère, "Et oui ! Tu ne t'y attendais pas cette fois, hein ? Des _années_ que j'ai attendu ce moment, cet instant _très précis_ dans l'espace-temps !

-A-Adriana, qu'est-ce qui…"

Ma sœur démente se tourna vers moi, son sourire s'élargissant. Elle murmura, d'une voix presque _tendre_, "Par pitié, ne me nomme pas ainsi. Tu connais mon nom, n'est-ce pas ? Mon _véritable_ nom."

Je déglutis, tentant de parvenir à comprendre, juste _comprendre_ ce qu'il se passait.

Adriana n'avait pas de longs cheveux bruns, mais des cheveux courts blonds, elle n'avait ni la tenue d'une sorcière ni l'apparence d'une avec son jean bleu et sa chemise blanche, et pourtant…

Je déglutis à nouveau, fermant mes yeux, sentant mes bras trembler de frayeur. Au bout d'un moment cependant, incapable de nier la vérité, je les ouvris pour faire face au visage dément de… "Adria…"

La sorcière eut un sourire en guise de réponse, se tournant vers l'écran télévisé face auquel un portail de couleur bleu était apparu.

"Mais… Comment…?"

Elle se tourna vers moi, ricanant, "Penses-tu sincèrement qu'une sorcière de mon ampleur n'aurait ni _prévu_ l'attaque du Nephalem ou encore _pris des précautions_ en vue de celle-ci ? Ou, encore, ne t'es-tu jamais dit que je n'aurais peut-être pas planifié avec Diablo un plan de secours ? Les démons après tout, contrairement aux _anges_ ne sont pas victimes d'un ego démesuré." Elle eut un sourire à ces mots, amusée par l'idée. "Ainsi, j'ai pu prévoir ma réincarnation avec la conservation de ma mémoire. Et devine où donc ai-je atterri ?"

Malgré le fait qu'il s'agisse d'une question rhétorique, je répondis, "Chez nous."

Adria eut un sourire moqueur, "Oui, chez _toi_, dans un monde où la magie a été oubliée depuis des siècles et où mon _monde_, mon _Maître_ et l'entièreté de mes _ennemis_ sont réduits à l'état de personnages d'un jeu fictif ! Un monde où plusieurs se _vantent_ et _prennent du plaisir_ à me vaincre, à observer et participer à la destruction de mon corps, à s'amuser de la défaite des enfers ! Cela fut dur de le supporter, mais je parvins malgré tout à acquérir une certaine maîtrise de ces lieux, sans pour autant éveiller les suspicions. Et j'ai alors commencé à chercher un moyen de revenir dans mon monde, quitte à me servir de cette farce de jeu vidéo ! rugit-elle, haletante de fureur. Et devine la chance que j'ai eu lorsque j'ai découvert que ma _famille_ était non seulement composée de deux personnes jouant régulièrement à Diablo, me permettant ainsi d'utiliser le jeu pour mes fins, mais qu'elle abritait aussi un pouvoir magique latent phénoménal en ta personne, Florence."

Je frissonnais à ces mots, voulant répliquer quelque chose, mais n'y parvenant pas, trop inquiète de voir à tout moment quelqu'un déballer du portail vers nous.

"J'avais déjà commencé un rituel afin de pouvoir ouvrir un portail vers Sanctuaire, reprit la Sorcière. Initialement, je comptais utiliser ta puissance mais ça t'aurait probablement tué et malgré que tu n'aies ni conscience ni maîtrise de tes pouvoirs, détruire un tel potentiel me… chagrinait profondément. Mais c'était sans compter l'évènement _l'âge sombre de Tristram_ ! Et oui ! Un événement où mon Maître, Diablo, serait vivant durant la période d'un mois ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser cette chance passer. C'est ainsi que j'ai mis au point ce rituel, où j'ai pu offrir en sacrifice ta mère et ainsi permettre à mon Maître de revenir à la vie tout en assurant mon propre retour dans mon monde !"

J'avais les larmes aux yeux, ne pouvant m'empêcher de craquer émotionnellement en cet instant, face au corps encore chaud de ma mère duquel s'échappait du sang. Lançant un regard vers Adria, je me figeais alors que je la vis s'approcher du portail et me dire, "Mais je crains que nous ne devions nous quitter déjà, _grande sœur_, après tout le portail ne restera pas éternellement ouvert et je…"

Je ne pouvais pas laisser cette chance passer. Si je laissais Adria s'échapper et retourner dans Sanctuaire - aussi folle que cette idée puisse paraître -, jamais je ne pourrais venger ma mère.

Et puis, si j'ai bien compris, Sanctuaire était bien réel, et Diablo était plus vivant que jamais.

Frissonnant intérieurement, je me ruais vers le portail, prenant de court Adria qui m'observa, ses yeux écarquillés alors que je m'enfonçais dans l'ovale bleuté, sentant mon corps être transporté vers des contrées lointaines. Sanctuaire…

Je ne savais toujours pas si je devrais en rire ou bien en pleurer.

**Note de l'auteur :**

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, je posterais la suite prochainement ^^


	2. Chapitre II : Sanctuaire

**Chapitre II : Sanctuaire**

Lorsque je quittais le portail, me libérant enfin de cette sensation étrange, je m'effondrais au sol, haletante.

Lançant un coup d'œil face à moi, je me figeais en voyant deux silhouettes, celle du cadavre d'un homme, et celle d'un homme armé haletant, visiblement en peine.

_Aidan_, pensa-t-elle.

_Non, le Rôdeur Noir_, réalisa-t-elle en voyant la Pierre d'Âme enfoncée dans son crâne.

Je frissonnai, incertaine sur ce que je devrais faire. Je n'avais pas le temps de s'échapper, l'individu m'avait déjà remarquée, au vu de ses sourcils froncés.

_Aidan est partiellement en contrôle_, tentais-je de me rassurer, _Il n'est pas corrompu au point de vouloir me tuer directement, si…?_

C'est à cet instant que je me remémorais le sauvetage de Deckard Cain enfermé en une cage présente dans une Tristram enflammée dans Diablo II, suite à un passage du… Rôdeur Noir.

Je frémis, tremblant presque lorsque j'entendis derrière moi Adria arriver aisément. Je remarquais alors en cet instant qu'elle avait une apparence bien plus correspondante à celle qu'elle arborait dans Diablo I : elle avait retrouvé son apparence de cette époque, même si ses vêtements étaient toujours ceux qu'elle avait alors qu'elle était dans le corps de ma sœur et ses mains étaient toujours ensanglantées.

Il y eut un certain lapse de temps durant lequel la seule chose que je pouvais entendre était les battements frénétiques de mon cœur. J'avais peur, j'avais _extrêmement_ peur de ce qui allait m'arriver ensuite. Je ne pouvais pas… Je ne _voulais_ pas mourir après être arrivée deux secondes plus tôt.

Surtout que je ne savais pas si j'allais être ressuscitée ou non, étant donné que ceci n'était pas un jeu.

Je déglutis, me crispant alors que j'entendis la voix de Aidan - non, du _Rôdeur_ \- murmurer, "J'y… arrive…"

De quoi il parlait, je n'en avais aucune idée, mais peu importe ce à quoi il _était_ arrivé il en était réjoui étant donné qu'un large sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, la Pierre d'Âme brillant sur son front.

Le Rôdeur noir se releva et s'exclama, les bras levés vers le ciel, "J'y suis arrivé !"

Il ne semblait pas nous avoir remarqué, finalement. Sans doute la douleur de s'être enfoncé la pierre d'âme d'un démon l'avait suffisamment déconcentré pour qu'il ne réalise pas que deux femmes se tenaient face à lui, l'une terrifiée et l'autre arborant un sourire de _triomphe_ sur son visage. Le Rôdeur se tourna alors enfin vers nous et je remarquais qu'il se figea, ses yeux noisettes s'écarquillant brièvement alors qu'il s'exclamait, "Adria ? Que fais-tu ici ?" Il me remarqua enfin et son visage se crispa alors qu'il ajouta, "Et qui est-ce ?

-Ne fais pas attention à elle, Aidan, Adria déclara d'une voix douce, Nous avons déjà bien assez à faire. Es-tu parvenu à… tuer Diablo ?"

Je fus saisie par la façon dont le Rôdeur m'ignora soudainement, comme si je n'existais pas et comment ses yeux se fixèrent sur la sorcière, une expression sombre passant sur son visage, "Malheureusement non, Adria. Je n'ai fait que le débarrasser de son vaisseau, mon propre frère. Sa conscience… demeure, enfouie dans la pierre. Je peux la sentir. Je sais que je n'arriverais pas à la détruire pour l'instant, alors j'ai décidé de maîtriser la présence de Diablo à l'intérieur. Moi seul peut y arriver, grâce à ma puissance acquise lors de mon périple dans cette Cathédrale maudite.

-Oui, je n'en doute pas, tu trouveras un moyen de détruire la pierre. Je t'aiderais."

Le Rôdeur acquiesça, visiblement soulagé par cette perspective et les deux commencèrent à marcher vers la sortie, me laissant interdite.

_Pourquoi diable Adria ne m'a-t-elle pas tuée une bonne fois pour toutes ?_

La réponse me parut évidente lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur le Rôdeur. Il était, pour l'instant du moins, pas suffisamment sous l'emprise de Diablo pour tolérer le meurtre gratuit et Adria ne pouvait pas laisser le Rôdeur la fuir avant de…

_Avant d'avoir conçu Léah_.

De plus, Adria avait sans doute du mal à me percevoir comme une menace : une humaine sans armes ni alliés ni compétences magiques perdue au fin fond de la Cathédrale de Tristram. J'allais… Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, que je tue le Rôdeur, ou encore Adria, ou encore…

_Tristram_ ! Adria allait essayer de pousser le Rôdeur à tuer tous les habitants ! Je devais y aller les prévenir à tout prix.

Me précipitant vers la sortie, je réalisais que je rencontrerais inévitablement sur mon chemin le Rôdeur et Adria. Décidant alors de me tourner vers le corps de Diablo - _Albrecht, le frère d'Aidan_ -, je remarquais la présence de plusieurs parchemins de retour en ville.

_Sauvée_ !

Prenant l'un des petits papiers, je le déroulais et…

Que dois-je faire ? Il est vrai que lorsque l'on joue, il suffisait de quelque clics, mais là… _Comment dois-je utiliser ce parchemin_ ?

Le lire ? Mais je n'arrivais même pas à déchiffrer les symboles dessus !

Prenant une grande inspiration, tentant de me calmer, je décidais finalement de tenter quelques trucs. Posant le parchemin sur le sol, je dis distinctement, "Retour à Tristram !" Voyant que rien ne se passait, j'enchaînais, "Retour en ville ! Portail, ouvre-toi ! Activation du portail !"

Face à mon désespoir, je pris le parchemin et hurlais en le déchirant, sachant qu'il y en avait au moins deux autres, "Bon sang, mais tu vas marcher, oui ?!"

Un ovale bleuté apparut face à moi. Je clignais des yeux, ébahie.

En y réfléchissant, il était logique que le portail ne s'active que lorsque l'on déchirait le parchemin, car sinon _un seul_ parchemin suffirait.

Bon dieu, quelle bénédiction ça aurait été s'il ne suffisait que d'une toute petite case dans l'inventaire pour revenir indéfiniment en ville.

Traversant sans plus attendre le portail, manquant de trébucher, j'arrivais finalement face au village de Tristram, encore en activité.

Je sentis ma gorge se serrer alors que les villageois se tournèrent vers moi, inquiets et méfiants.

"Je… J'ai besoin de voir… Deckard Cain… marmonnais-je tout en cherchant du regard le vieillard.

-Qui me demande ? une voix grave et déjà âgée demanda."

Me tournant pour voir la silhouette du Dernier des Horadrims, je sentis un soulagement m'envahir alors que j'observais son crâne dégarni, ses cheveux _gris_ et non blancs me faisant face, son visage portant le calme du sage et le sérieux d'un homme qui a la responsabilité du monde sur ses épaules. Il m'observa, haussant un sourcil à ma tenue, et attendit patiemment que je réponde.

"Cain, j'ai besoin de vous, le Rôdeur-, je m'interrompais en voyant sa confusion au titre, _Aidan_ est en route et il va vous massacrer ! Il est devenu fou, Cain, il a pris la pierre d'âme de Diablo pour se l'implanter dans le crâne !"

Mes yeux suppliaient le vieil homme de juste _me croire_ et de _faire quelque chose_ en utilisant ses connaissances horadriques ou je ne sais quoi. Certes, entre le deux et le trois Cain arborait à mes yeux plus l'image d'une demoiselle en détresse qu'autre chose, mais dans ce cas précis…

C'était tout ce qu'on avait. Tout ce que _moi_ j'avais. Même si ma décision de venir dans ce monde était assez précipitée, je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de le faire si je voulais obtenir vengeance, tuer Adria et…

Apparemment, tuer Diablo allait aussi faire partie de mes fonctions, maintenant.

L'horadrim sembla percevoir mon trouble et mon désespoir étant donné qu'il acquiesça, "Si ce que vous venez de dire est vrai, alors la situation est grave… _hautement_ grave. Mais qui êtes-vous et comment pouvez-vous savoir cela ?"

Sentant le semblant de confiance que j'avais acquis disparaître, je frémis, tentant de donner une réponse convenable à l'Horadrim. Je n'avais ni l'envie ni le temps d'expliquer que je venais d'une réalité parallèle où Adria son ennemie du futur s'était réfugiée et que dans cette réalité cet univers est un jeu vidéo grâce auquel Adria a pu faire un rituel qui a ressuscité Diablo tout en lui permettant de revenir dans Sanctuaire car oui à la base Diablo était mort et lui aussi mais en fait on l'avait tué tout en utilisant sa fille adoptive qu'il rencontrerait dans encore quelques années à Caldeum qui se trouve être en fait la fille de Aidan alias le Rôdeur Noir alias maintenant Diablo et de Adria qui l'avait manipulée et…

Ouais. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui dire ça.

A la place, je décidais de résumer par, "Je viens du futur, Cain ! Mais là n'est pas la question, nous _devons_ nous enfuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !"

_Remarque, au pire Cain se retrouvera enfermé dans sa cage gardée par Griswold ressuscité et il sera sauvé par le Nephalem que l'on incarne dans le II…_

Cain soupira, "Je vais décider de vous croire, au vu de l'absence d'informations que j'ai en ma possession. Modifier le cours de l'histoire est une chose que je ne vois pas possible cependant, et je refuse d'envisager la possibilité de créer un paradoxe temporel.

-Vous ne savez pas si ça va créer un paradoxe ou non ! Par contre, moi je sais que si l'on ne fait rien la situation sera catastrophique !"

Cain plissa ses sourcils, "Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je veux dire que la Pierre-Monde sera corrompue, que l'ensemble des démons primordiaux seront rassemblés en un seul démon primordial unique - et, même s'il sera détruit, ce sera au prix de lourdes pertes chez les anges - que Tyraël, l'un des seuls défenseurs de l'humanité sera forcé de déchoir des cieux, que Malthaël l'archange de la connaissance et actuel chef du conseil des Angiris sera corrompu et sera lui aussi tué pour que finalement tout cela conduise à la réincarnation de Lilith, l'une des _créatrices_ de Sanctuaire qui va faire s'abattre sur le monde je-ne-sais-quel malheur !"

Les yeux de Cain s'écarquillèrent progressivement lors de mon explication. Finalement, il murmura, "Je sens que vous croyez réellement ce que vous dites.

-Car c'est la vérité, bon sang !

-Mais… Je ne peux pas croire que Aidan se soit fait corrompre aussi vite…"

Je soupirais profondément. "Que pensez-vous qu'il se passe lorsque la première chose qu'il a fait avec la pierre d'âme à la main fut de se la planter entre les deux yeux ? Il a peut-être toujours l'apparence et le comportement d'un humain - et encore - mais il ne l'est plus. Diablo l'influence et il va le faire de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il contrôle _entièrement_ Aidan. Et là, ils arrivent, nous n'avons plus le temps de tergiverser, vieil homme !

-Ils ?"

Je grognais de frustration. Bon sang, les niveaux de la Cathédrale ont beau être grand et le Rôdeur va sans doute prendre encore quelques minutes afin de tout remonter, il n'empêche que le temps presse !

"Adria l'accompagne."

Un voile passa sur l'expression de Cain. L'Horadrim soupira et marmonna, "Que proposez-vous ?

-Qu'est-ce que _je_ propose ? Je propose que l'on s'enfuit tous loin d'ici ! Nous ne pouvons pas rester et même si ça ne fait que repousser l'inévitable, au moins nous serons en sécurité pour un moment, le temps de préparer une offensive contre Diablo !"

Deckard Cain soupira, comme affaibli par la pensée seule que cet enfer n'était pas encore fini. Mais, est-ce que les maux s'abattant sur Sanctuaire connaîtraient-ils une fin ? Je ne savais pas, mais j'en doutais sincèrement.

Le dernier des Horadrims afficha une expression déterminée cependant, et me demanda, "Où comptez-vous qu'on aille donc ?"

Je me figeais, tentant de déterminer _où_. Me remémorant le trajet du Rôdeur vers le monastère Rogue puis Luth Gholein, soit vers l'orient, ma première réaction fut d'hurler "vers l'occident", mais…

Mais cela n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée.

Pourquoi ? Parce que où que l'on aille, _ici_, Diablo règnerait bientôt. Et puis dans tout les cas, je devais laisser le Nephalem que l'on incarne dans Diablo II régler cette situation. Sans la présence de Deckard à ses côtés, sa tâche serait probablement plus difficile, cependant et vu que maintenant Adria _aussi_ avait la connaissance funeste des futurs événements, je ne pouvais pas… juste essayer d'aller dans une époque plus sûre.

Mais alors, que devais-je faire ? Rester dans ce temps, où ma connaissance n'est que vague car lorsque j'ai joué au jeu j'avais moins de dix ans ? Ou bien partir à l'époque de Diablo III, avec un Deckard Cain encore "jeune" (j'étais secrètement persuadée que cet homme était né ridé avec des cheveux gris) pour assister Tyraël et le ou la Nephalem ?

Oh, par pitié, que devais-je faire ? Me mordant la lèvre, je lançais un regard vers la silhouette de l'Horadrim qui m'observait silencieusement. Finalement, je soupirais, "Nous devons partir vers le futur, je le crains. Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix.

-Mais, la ligne temporelle en serait…

-Ecoutez, je doute que personne n'ait ne serait-ce que tenté ce que j'ai déjà fait, et puis, au vu de la situation actuelle de Sanctuaire, et de nos forces… Nous _devons_ partir là-bas. Un Nephalem arrivera à vaincre Diablo et ses frères bientôt.

-Même si j'acceptais, comment comptez-vous nous faire voyager nous, simples villageois, Deckard haussa un sourcil face à l'expression amusée que j'arborais au terme de _simples villageois_, dans le futur ?"

Je soupirais, frottant l'arrière de mon crâne. Si l'event _l'âge sombre de Tristram_ \- ou plutôt, puisque ce monde est réel, le rituel accompli par le sectateur - était toujours actif, alors…

Je lançais un regard vers le lieu habituel où le portail se trouvait et frémis en voyant un autre portail à côté du mien, menant sans aucuns doutes aux Vieilles Ruines. Si tel était le cas, alors cela voulait dire que, même si je prenais Deckard avec moi… la ligne temporelle ne serait pas affectée.

_Bon sang, après "Diablo est réel dans une réalité alternative", je vais voyager dans le temps… Je devrais écrire un témoignage, peut-être. Je le nommerais… "Dans les griffes de la physique quantique saupoudrée de fantasy". Ou peut-être pas. Ce titre est horrible, après tout._

Je demandais à Cain, "Voyez-vous le portail à côté du mien ?

-...Non, que voyez-vous ?

-Il s'agit d'un… dispositif permettant de voyager à une certaine époque durant une certaine période. Ce n'est que temporaire, ajoutais-je, mais il nous permettra de regagner une époque sans altérer la ligne temporelle.

-Si ce que vous dites est vrai, alors ne devrions nous pas en réalité quitter ce monde-ci pour en rejoindre un ressemblant ?"

Je mordis ma lèvre. Je n'en avais aucune fichtre idée et honnêtement, je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y réfléchir non plus. Un Diablo II sans Deckard pour identifier les objets gratuitement et te permettre d'utiliser le cube horadrique… Je frissonnais de peur à cette idée.

Surtout que là, Adria ne semblait pas prête à lâcher le Rôdeur, corrompant ainsi un peu plus Aidan à chaque instants par rapport à l'histoire d'origine.

"Je ne sais pas, murmurais-je finalement.

-Je ne peux pas abandonner ce monde, Madame. Je ne peux pas abandonner ces gens. Tristram n'est pas le seul village dans Sanctuaire, et ce sont des millions de vies qui sont en jeu si la menace de Diablo est-"

Cain fut interrompu par Griswold qui s'exclama, se détournant temporairement de sa forge, "Aidan, vous voilà ! Avez-vous donc triomphé du Seigneur de la Terreur ?"

Aidan se tenait debout, seul, sans Adria, portant encore son armure sur les épaules. La Pierre d'âme de Diablo commençait déjà à se recouvrir d'une peau fine, comme si le Démon l'habitant avait usé d'une magie sombre pour mieux se dissimuler - que ce soit dans la conscience ou le corps du prince. Le héros sourit et se tourna vers Griswold, une lueur étrange flottant dans son regard, "Je vais bien, forgeron. J'ai… _tué_ Diablo."

Des soupirs de soulagement traversèrent l'ensemble des villageois. Deckard Cain, lui, observa pensivement le prince, me lançant de temps à autre de vifs coups d'oeils. Je fus rassurée en constatant qu'il se tenait crispé et sur le qui-vive car malgré son apparence chétive, il était le dernier des Horadrims et avait sans doute quelques connaissances pouvant nous sauver la mise.

Me remémorant l'état en flammes de Tristram je grimaçais, songeant que cette vigilance ne serait probablement pas suffisante. Je lançais un coup d'œil au portail menant vers les Vieilles Ruines, prête à m'y ruer si nécessaire.

"Griswold, le Rôdeur dit alors qu'une expression confiante apparaissait sur son visage, A quel point penses-tu être compétent pour… détruire des artefacts démoniaques ?

-Eh bien… J'ai beau ne pas être spécialisé dans ce domaine, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider.

-Je vois. J'aurais besoin que tu…"

Le Rôdeur s'arrêta, une expression troublée passant sur son visage. Il ouvrit la bouche, tentant de prononcer un mot, mais s'en révéla manifestement incapable. Griswold, sentant son malaise, demanda gentiment, "Quelque chose ne va pas, Aidan ? Dois-je appeler Pépin ?"

Le Rôdeur ouvrit sa bouche, son visage affichant désormais une expression de douleur tandis que Cain et moi échangèrent un regard.

"Je… Je vais bien, Griswold. Je manque juste un peu de sommeil, du repos me fera le plus grand bien après ces combats éreintants.

-Oui, bien sûr, mais tout de même…

-Griswold, mon repos et tes inquiétudes peuvent attendre. J'ai _besoin_ de ton aide, j'ai besoin que tu détruises la pierre d'âme de Diablo !"

J'étais personnellement surprise que Aidan ait ne serait-ce que demandé de l'aide pour ce qu'il percevait comme sa tâche. Mais la peur dans les yeux du Rôdeur m'informa qu'il avait sans doute compris à présent que le plus longtemps il garderait Diablo dans son crâne, le plus il perdrait le contrôle de ses actes.

_Mieux vaut tard que jamais_, songeais-je amèrement.

Le forgeron fronça des sourcils, "Une pierre d'âme ? Qu'est-ce ? Et où est-elle ? Si vous voulez que je la détruise, je peux essayer d'un bon coup de marteau !

-Non, Griswold, ça ne marchera pas, s'il ne fallait que faire ça, je l'aurais déjà fait… Quant à sa nature, elle est… _démoniaque_.

-Est-ce que je peux voir la pierre, peut-être ?

-Non !"

C'était Diablo qui avait parlé en cet instant, au vu du ton autoritaire employé. Le Rôdeur, remarquant ensuite les regards curieux des villageois, ignorant celui suspect de Deckard, ajouta doucement, "J'aimerais… éviter de l'exposer. Elle est dangereuse, elle suinte d'une magie maléfique.

-Très bien, mais dans ce cas je ne peux pas la détruire, si je ne peux ni la manipuler ni connaître sa nature exacte."

Le Rôdeur sembla se retenir de ne pas hurler et une magie noire s'installa autour de lui. Sa main trembla sur son épée alors qu'il tenta manifestement de retenir ce geste par son autre main. La scène évoquant bien trop à mon goût l'une des cinématiques de Diablo II, je me tournais vers Cain, l'attrapant par la manche et m'exclamant, "Nous n'avons plus de temps !

-Quoi ?!"

Le dernier des Horadrims n'eut pas le temps de protester alors que je me ruais vers le portail menant aux Vieilles Ruines, me préparant intérieurement à cette sensation étrange que j'avais éprouvé la première fois.

Lorsque l'on arriva, apercevant les morts-vivants déjà commençant à se tourner vers nous, je continuais à courir vers le téléporteur, hurlant à Deckard, "Comment ça marche, ce truc !" alors que je songeais désespérément que _par pitié, faites que la zone soit infranchissable par les morts-vivants sinon le temps que je trouve le moyen de l'utiliser nous serons déjà morts_.

L'horadrim, estomaqué par les ruines qu'il reconnaissait vaguement comme les traits du village vivant qu'il venait de quitter un peu plus tôt, s'exclama, "Nous devons y retourner ! Diablo va…

-C'est trop tard, Cain ! A moins que vous n'ayez des compétences offensives bien cachées, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque, votre vie est trop importante ! hurlais-je en songeant que la mienne l'était tout autant pour mes connaissances historiques. Maintenant, dites moi comment le téléporteur marche, à moins que vous faire bouffer par ces zombies vous intéresse !"

Le vieillard parut surpris par mon vocabulaire fleuri mais passa outre au vu de la situation assez… dangereuse dans laquelle nous étions. Je voyais déjà plusieurs cadavres ambulants se ruer vers nous, leurs visages défigurés, leurs ventres gonflés et des nécroses sur leur corps.

Je frémis. C'était bien mieux pixellisé.

"Vous devez… Vous devez dire le nom de votre destination tout en vous représentant le-dit lieu."

_Voilà pourquoi diable on ne pouvait pas utiliser un téléporteur avant de l'avoir découvert…_ Me plaçant au centre du cercle, emmenant Cain avec moi, je m'exclamais tout en m'imaginant l'atelier de Haedrig, l'auberge du veau égorgé et la maison de Cain, "Nouvelle-Tristram !"

Je sentis nos corps disparaître pour se former à nouveau dans le cercle de la Nouvelle-Tristram. Epuisée, je m'effondrais au sol, Cain observant les alentours avec une certaine crainte dans son regard alors qu'il posait ses yeux sur les bâtiments et les habitants. Il marmonna, "Qu'avez-vous donc fait ? Nous devons y retourner, les autres…

-Sont déjà morts depuis bien longtemps ici. Vous aussi, d'ailleurs, remarquais-je. De toute façon, le portail est encore ouvert pour un certain temps et nous pourrons y retourner plus tard si nécessaire…"

Cain se tourna vers moi, ses yeux brûlant d'une lueur que je ne saurais décrire, "Seront-ils morts, si j'utilise cette technique ?

-Probablement."

Le visage de Cain se crispa et il sursauta alors qu'une voix grave demanda, "Qui êtes-vous ?"

Je relevais mes yeux pour voir un homme- non, un _mastodonte_ en armure fixant Cain attentivement. Il avait la peau noire et, dans sa main, une épée brillant d'une lumière divine.

_Tyraël_, songeais-je alors que je me relevais doucement, observant l'archange devenu homme par amour de ses valeurs et de l'humanité. Ma gorge se serra alors que je vis son regard froid, tandis qu'il observait l'homme qu'il devait sûrement prendre pour un imposteur.

"Deckard Cain, monsieur… répondit le dernier des horadrims avec une certaine hésitation.

-Vous pourrez peut-être tromper la plupart des gens, cependant j'ai eu le plaisir de connaître personnellement ce grand homme et je l'ai vu mourir sous mes yeux. Vous n'êtes pas Deckard Cain."

Je soupirais, attirant le regard de l'Archange déchu sur moi qui sembla surpris de me voir. Je marmonnais, "Actuellement, il est Deckard, mais-

-Mais _quoi_ ? Cain était un homme admirable, et je ne serais pas dupe."

Je lançais un regard crispé au Dernier des Horadrims avant de marmonner, "S'il vous semble si jeune par rapport au vieillard que vous avez vu périr, sachez que c'est à cause du fait qu'il vient du passé, de l'époque où Tristram tenait encore debout."

Les yeux de l'Archange s'écarquillèrent brièvement, deux orbes noires observant Cain et moi avec stupeur. Cependant, cette expression disparut bien rapidement alors que Tyraël se tourna vers Cain et demanda, ses yeux plissés, "Dites moi une chose que seul Cain aurait pu connaître. Une chose sur les Horadrims.

-Je… Ces informations sont confidentielles, et je ne sais pas si…"

Je soupirais intérieurement, me tournant vers Cain et m'exclamant, "Cain, ceci n'est pas un homme - du moins, pas originellement. Il s'agit de Tyraël, soit, si je ne me trompe point, le _créateur_ des Horadrims. Donc je pense que toute confidentialité peut être à exclure vis à vis de lui.

-Et qui êtes-vous donc pour connaître ce genre d'informations ? demanda l'ange avec un regard soupçonneux.

-La seule chose dont vous devez vous préoccuper pour l'instant est du fait que je ne sois pas un danger et je peux vous assurer que je n'en suis un en aucun cas."

Cain restait bouche bée depuis maintenant quelques secondes face à la vue de celui lui étant présenté comme un _ange_ et ayant pourtant une apparence d'homme. Certes, il n'avait sans doute jamais rencontré directement l'Archange de la Justice, mais je comprenais personnellement son sentiment de confusion face à cette situation. Me rapprochant de l'Horadrim, je murmurais à voix basse, "Vous ai-je donc déjà menti ? Il _s'agit_ de Tyraël. Regardez l'épée."

Cain obéit et j'observais avec un léger amusement ses yeux s'écarquiller, lui donnant l'air d'un poisson découvrant pour la première fois la terre ferme - sans le côté asphyxie conduisant à une mort certaine, bien que l'état actuel du vieillard ne s'approchât plus du mort que du vivant avec sa silhouette figée et immobile. Il prit une inspiration et marmonna, "Mais, comment êtes-vous devenu un homme ?

-Pardonnez moi de ne pas vouloir en discuter alors que votre identité est encore discutée, Monsieur. Cependant, maintenant que la mienne est assurée, vous pourriez… me donner une quelconque preuve ?"

Pour la plupart des personnes, la voix de Tyraël paraîtrait sûrement froide, cependant… moi, qui avait écouté maintes fois son timbre de voix dans le jeu et qui avait, sans doute inconsciemment, reconnu les infimes variations du ton, je pus entendre le timbre d'_espoir_ qui y était. Cela me fit trembler d'émotions intérieurement alors que l'ange apparaissait sous mes yeux comme nouveau.

_Il a tout abandonné pour l'humanité et la Justice. Il a perdu son statut d'ange ainsi que temporairement sa mémoire et son épée, il a assisté désespéré à la mort de deux de ses amis puis a finalement continué la lutte contre le mal avec l'aide du Nephalem et du nouvel ordre des horadrims face à son propre frère. Il a tout sacrifié pour ses idéaux. Tout. Et maintenant, dépossédé de tout mis à part son épée, il continue malgré tout de se battre alors qu'il sait pertinemment que jamais il ne _gagnera_._

Mais il ne se battait pas pour gagner. Il se battait pour sauver des vies.

Et c'est _ça_ qui était beau.

"Soit, je vais vous parler de mes connaissances horadriques, si toutefois vous pouvez les considérer comme une preuve. Mais… Il faudrait que nous puissions, peut-être, en parler dans un lieu moins… _ouvert_ ?

-Bien sûr. Lorath, je te laisse te charger de la protection du portail."

La silhouette de l'ancien membre de la garde d'Ouestmarche acquiesça vivement, avant de marmonner, "Bien sûr, Tyraël."

L'ange déchu se tourna vers la porte de l'auberge du Veau égorgé et entra avec confiance, son épée brillant légèrement à la lueur de la lumière des chandelles éclairant la pièce.

Je pris quelques instants pour sentir l'odeur de bouillie d'avoine et de veau rôti, une expression cependant crispée alors que je remarquais qu'il manquait quelque chose. Observant attentivement l'auberge, je demandais alors à Tyraël d'une voix pensive, "Pourquoi n'y a-t-il donc aucun blessés ?"

L'Archange m'observa, haussant un sourcil interrogateur face à ma question quelque peu… étrange.

Me tournant vers le coin où habituellement résidaient quelques blessés, je redemandais, "Il y avait bien des blessés ici, non ? Où sont-ils ?"

Tyraël cligna des yeux quelques fois avant de marmonner, "Depuis les deux incidents avec la Nephalem où les blessés se sont transformés, nous avons créé un hôpital de fortune constamment gardé.

-C'est un traitement assez… inhumain.

-Inhumain aurait été de les jeter dehors sans aucune autre considérations. Ici, nous n'avons ni les moyens ni le temps de consacrer aux blessés l'attention nécessaire. Nous n'avons qu'un vieux guérisseur et il se démène nuit et jours pour sauver la population du mal affectant la ville. Et, malgré le fait que Diablo ait été vaincu, les morts continuent à se relever."

J'acquiesçais faiblement. L'instauration d'un hôpital était sans doute pour le mieux, fut-il de fortune. L'ange, percevant sans doute la discussion comme étant close, décida de se tourner vers… _la chambre de Léah ?!_

Mais qu'allait-il donc y faire ? Certes, ce n'était pas comme si elle allait y faire quoique ce soit maintenant, mais tout de même… fronçant mes sourcils, j'entrais avec l'ange et Deckard dans la pièce pour trouver…

Un couloir. Truffé de portes. Je haussais un sourcil, un sourire amusé se formant sur mon visage. j'observais les diverses portes menant à _des chambres_. Tyraël ouvrit la porte d'une des chambres, dans laquelle je vis une pièce bien plus fournie que ce à quoi je me serais attendue. En effet, elle était couverte de livres, de vieilles cartes et artefacts magiques placés de ci et là, certains verrouillés dans des coffres, d'autres protégés dans des cartes. Il y avait aussi diverses sacoches en cuir trainant de ci et là et j'étais émerveillée à la vue de tant de savoir amassé ici. Lançant un regard à Cain, je vis qu'il avait l'air d'un enfant lâché dans un magasin de confiseries sans aucune surveillances. Il s'approcha des livres et je vis ses sourcils se froncer. Il en prit un et s'exclama, se tournant vers Tyraël, "Mais c'est mon écriture ! Ce livre… C'est…

-_Deckard Cain_ l'a écrit il y a quelques années. Il y parle de Diablo et des seigneurs des enfers."

Une expression amusée s'afficha sur le visage de l'homme alors qu'il marmonna, "Je l'ai donc bel et bien écrite…? C'est fascinant ! Ce qui n'était qu'à l'état de… de _projet_ dans l'enceinte de mon esprit… Je le tiens entre mes mains !"

Tyraël, malgré ses doutes sur l'identité de l'homme, ne put s'empêcher de sourire, remarquais-je.

"C'est remarquable ! Mais vous n'avez pas que ce tome de ma personne, je vois ! La chute des Barbares… En mon temps, j'ai à peine fini le Tome 2 ! Et l'histoire de la Cathédrale ! Le Roi Squelette ! J'ai été un écrivain bien plus prolifique qu'auparavant, il semblerait… Tiens, tiens, un livre qui n'est pas de moi… Le Journal de Léah ?"

Deckard, tenant le livre avec douceur à présent, toute précipitation abandonnée, une certaine émotion dans son regard, caressa d'une main une page, une expression troublée sur le visage. Il se tourna vers l'Archange et murmura, sa voix détenant le soupçon du timbre rocailleux qu'il aurait plus tard, "Si le journal de cette femme se trouve dans votre bibliothèque… Que lui est-il arrivée ?"

Remarquant l'expression de Tyraël s'assombrir, je répondis à sa place, "Elle est morte. Elle est morte peu de temps après vous, dans cette ligne temporelle."

Les yeux de Tyraël se plissèrent alors qu'il m'observa, visiblement étonné du fait que j'en sache autant. Me mordant la lèvre, je me tournais vers Cain, demandant innocemment, "Et donc, cette preuve ? Il faudrait songer à rassurer l'archange, non ?"

Le vieil homme laissa un rire léger l'emporter alors qu'il soupira, rangeant le Journal peu de temps après, "Pardonnez-moi, je ne peux que rarement me restreindre face à un livre… Donc, oui, cette preuve. Une information uniquement connue des Horadrims…" Il se fit pensif, "Le Cube Horadrique ? Je peux vous en parler en de longues descriptions, si vous voulez, mais son existence seule est secrète, alors…

-Elle ne l'est plus depuis quelques années, Cain, marmonnais-je gentiment.

-Comment ?!

-Je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de rentrer dans les détails, mais le cube n'est plus exactement un secret."

_En tout cas pas pour les survivants de l'époque de Diablo II des villes traversées par le Nephalem de l'époque._

Cain arbora alors une expression chagrinée, "Je pense que je peux bien imaginer, si ne serait-ce que le quart de ce que vous m'avez dit s'avère vrai, alors le cube aurait bel et bien eu sa place… Ainsi, je dois donc trouver un autre secret…" l'Horadrim eut un sourire alors que son visage s'éclairait, "Il y a bien le récit que j'ai trouvé dans l'une des bibliothèques horadriques… Il m'avait intrigué, étant donné que son sujet principal était la manière dont mon ancêtre, Jered Cain, avait enfermé Diablo dans la Cathédrale, à l'époque monastère horadrique. Il y était décrit les divers enchantements utilisés par mon ancêtre, et ce que j'avais trouvé _particulièrement_ étrange, pour l'époque, c'est que mon ancêtre avait décidé de ne pas lier les liens de Diablo au _lieu_, c'est à dire au monastère, car il jugeait que au fil du temps ce lieu serait peut-être trop altéré pour être reconnaissable et que l'enchantement risquait donc de se briser et il a de fait décidé de lier les liens du démon à l'organisation des Horadrims ou, plus précisément…" les yeux de Cain arborèrent soudainement une chaleur inhabituelle, "l'Archange les dirigeant, car il était immortel."

Tyraël se contenta d'acquiescer, silencieux durant quelques instants. Au bout d'un moment, il fit quelques pas et posa une main sûre sur l'épaule de Cain, avant de dire, "Bienvenue à la Nouvelle-Tristram, Deckard Cain."

L'Horadrim eut un léger sourire et acquiesça. L'ange se tourna vers moi et me demanda, "Quant à vous, qui êtes-vous ?"

Je pris une inspiration, tentant de décider intérieurement si je devrais ou non utiliser un pseudonyme - après tout, Adria connaissait mon nom - et je décidais finalement de ne pas modifier mon nom alors que je dis calmement, "Florence. Florence Sinin.

-D'où venez-vous ?

-Du futur. Un futur alternatif, pour être plus précise."

Tyraël haussa un sourcil, "Vraiment ?

-Oui. Je pense que ça se voit à ma tenue… étonnante, ici."

Tyraël se tourna vers Cain, demandant, "Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?

-Oh, disons que je lors de mon arrivée, j'ai fait face au Rôdeur Noir venant de s'implanter la Pierre d'Âme dans son crâne avec Adria à ses côtés et que ma rencontre en tant que telle avec Cain s'est produite alors que j'essayais de le convaincre de _fuir_ et que lui s'obstinait à _rester_."

L'Archange s'esclaffa, s'imaginant sans doute la situation relevant presque du pittoresque. Il se tourna vers moi, me prit par l'épaule, et nous emmena vers la taverne de l'auberge alors qu'il s'exclama, "Si vous venez de réchapper à tant d'événements traumatiques, alors de ce que j'en ai compris, les traditions mortelles voudraient que je vous offre un verre !"

Cain et moi échangèrent un sourire alors que je songeais aux adaptations difficiles à la vie de mortel de Tyraël. Lançant un coup d'œil à l'ange, je marmonnais, "Avec plaisir."

**Note de l'auteur :**

J'espère que ça vous a plu, la suite sera disponible la semaine prochaine je pense (15j max car je suis sur deux autres histoires en parallèle, une que je publie sur mon compte fictionpress et wattpad - cf mon profil pour les liens - et une autre que j'écris juste pour moi pour l'instant que je publierais peut-être un jour). A la prochaine ;-) !


	3. Chapitre III : Recherche de l'Exactitude

**Chapitre III : Recherche de l'Exactitude**

_Journal de Bord de Florence, entrée 1_.

Je raturais, ma plume grattant le papier.

_Journal de Florence, entrée 1._

Je raturais, rempli ma plume, puis fit face au carnet vierge que Tyraël avait bien voulu me donner, prenant une inspiration avant de reprendre.

_Journal, entrée 1._

J'eus un sourire.

_Lorsque je suis arrivée à la Nouvelle-Tristram il y a déjà deux semaines, je ne savais pas trop à quoi je m'attendais, au final. En fait, je suis même arrivée comme une conquérante arrogante, se vantant de connaître tout les recoins du village._

_Enfin, village… Labyrinthe véritable serait plus approprié. Car si dans le jeu je n'avais accès qu'aux deux rues principales, avec la place centrale du téléporteur, la Nouvelle-Tristram se trouve en réalité être immense par rapport à ce que je m'imaginais, bien que la plupart de ses rues soit à présent désertes, ses anciens occupants ayant soit fuis - Comme un certain maire…- soit péris au fil des jours. Heureusement, je n'ai pas trop le besoin de l'explorer, étant donné que je passe le plus clair de mon temps à lire les livres que Cain m'a assigné._

_Ce vieux fou est impitoyable. Dès qu'il a su que je ne connaissais rien ou presque sur la magie alors que manifestement selon lui j'avais quelque capacités, il a décidé de me gaver de diverses lectures. Et que je te donne le _Traité des Runes _tome 1 à lire, et que je te donne l'_Essai sur la magie des Arcanes _pour t'amuser, et que je te passe _Découverte pas à pas de l'alchimie _en guise de lecture du soir pour te "détendre"... Manifestement, dans Sanctuaire, le mot "détente" n'existe pas. Ou plutôt, pas dans le vocabulaire de Deckard Cain._

_A ces cours, Lorath Nahr y assiste aussi. Le membre éminent des nouveaux Horadrims est bave presque à l'idée même de respirer le même air que l'une de ses idoles. Je les vois souvent d'ailleurs discuter de théories de magie avancée, et même si je n'y comprends strictement rien la plupart du temps, ça me fait plaisir de voir que Deckard a enfin trouvé dans son entourage quelqu'un aimant lire - autre que Léah qui l'a surtout fait pour lui faire plaisir et sauver le monde._

_Sinon, en plus de mon entraînement magique, je suis aussi des cours d'escrime avec Lorath. Même s'il a l'apparence d'un jeune homme un peu insouciant face au grand et imposant Tyraël, j'ai découvert avec lui les joies des bleues couvrant mon corps à cause de coups d'épées en bois. Lorsque j'ai dit à mon professeur que c'était de la torture à ce stade, il s'est contenté de rire en me disant qu'un démon, lui, n'aurait sûrement pas du bois en guise d'armes._

_Quand j'ai rétorqué qu'un démon n'aurait sûrement pas d'épées _du tout_, il a rit un bon coup pour reprendre l'entraînement quelques secondes plus tard._

_Tyraël et moi, cependant, avions une relation beaucoup plus… formelle. Ce n'était pas tant que l'ange était intentionnellement froid vis à vis de moi, c'était plus qu'il l'était avec… tout le monde. Il restait la plupart du temps à la place centrale, observant le téléporteur pensivement, ou alors on-ne-sait-où. Les seules personnes pour lesquelles je l'ai vu montrer ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un signe de chaleur étaient Lorath et Cain, bien sûr. Les deux restaient d'ailleurs souvent enfermés dans la chambre de Tyraël, à discuter de je-ne-sais-quoi. La seule chose que je remarquais, c'était qu'à chaque fois Cain en sortait plus troublé qu'en entrant et que Tyraël, lui, en semblait plus triste encore. _

_Mais bon. N'ayant pas d'argent, j'ai dû accepter la charité de Cain, qui a obtenu sa propre maison grâce à Tyraël qui lui a tout simplement donnée - j'appris qu'en réalité il s'agissait de Léah qui en avait hérité, hors elle-même avait indiqué sur son testament qu'elle léguait tout au Nephalem. En parlant de ce dernier, d'ailleurs, je n'en ai toujours pas vu l'ombre. Il semblerait qu'il se soit volatilisé, comme par magie. J'ai interrogé Tyraël à ce sujet, et il m'a dit que si il y avait en effet eu un Nephalem qui avait combattu Diablo puis Malthaël, celui-ci avait décidé de se retirer à la campagne loin de tout après les événements, trop troublé pour continuer le combat, afin d'élever son troupeau de vaches. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de partir dans un fou rire, me demandant silencieusement qu'est-ce que Sanctuaire avait avec les _vaches… _Et les poneys. Le Nephalem avait cependant donné un moyen de le contacter à Tyraël, au cas où._

_J'ai demandé ce moyen à l'ange et il s'agissait en réalité d'une adresse à laquelle je pouvais envoyer une lettre._

_J'étais… incertaine sur si je devrais ou non contacter le Nephalem. Que pourrais-je lui dire, de toute façon ? "Cher Nephalem, saviez-vous que dans mon monde vous êtes un personnage de jeu vidéo que j'ai eu le plaisir d'incarner ? Alors, dites moi, vous êtes quelle classe ? Barbare, Sorcier, Fêticheur, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ? J'ai personnellement une préférence pour les Sorciers, répondez moi vite !" ou encore, peut-être "Cher Nephalem, je viens d'une réalité alternative dans laquelle Adria s'est réincarnée, est revenue à un Tristram à l'époque où celle-ci n'était pas en ruines dans cette réalité afin de pouvoir faire revivre Diablo. Je suis désolée pour le dérangement, mais on aurait un poil besoin de vos compétences de Deux Ex Machina de personnage niv. 70 parangon je ne sais combien car c'est potentiellement la fin de tout le boulot que vous avez fait ces derniers mois. Voilà voilà, à bientôt j'espère ! XOXO"._

_Au final, je n'ai toujours rien écrit et encore moins rien envoyé._

_J'ai averti Tyraël de la menace planant sur Sanctuaire cependant, et même si l'ange était inquiet à l'idée d'une Adria plus puissante que jamais aux côtés d'un Diablo qui allait bientôt revenir en scène, il m'expliqua que ni les armées des cieux ni celles des mortels n'étaient prêtes à combattre un seigneur primordial et que la seule chose que nous pouvions espérer était qu'ils ne remarquent pas le portail menant aux Vieilles Ruines, ou en tout cas pas avant que nous ne soyons prêts. Je lui ai demandé s'il allait informer les anges et il m'a tristement répondu qu'il n'avait plus de contacts avec les cieux depuis la mort de Malthaël - soit par des différents comme avec Impérius soit car cela était trop douloureux et ramenait de nombreux sujets dont il préférait ne pas parler comme avec Auriel. Au final, Tyraël était devenu un homme solitaire, rongé par le chagrin._

_Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, cependant, maintenant. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avancer et c'est on ne peut plus frustrant. Cain dit que je fais des progrès immenses dans ma compréhension de la magie pour quelqu'un qui ne l'avait jamais étudiée mais en attendant je ne suis toujours pas capable de faire quoique ce soit de concret, Lorath a beau m'expliquer que l'enseignement de l'escrime prend du _temps_, je ne fais que me lamenter des jours qui passent sans progrès apparent et malgré le fait que Tyraël ne soit pas particulièrement impliqué directement dans ma vie, dès que nous discutions je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me rappeler à quel point cet ange/homme était un héros face à moi, qui ne suis au fond qu'une geek ayant fantasmé sur eux._

_Bon, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui._

Je soupirais, soufflant sur les dernières lettres pour faire sécher l'encre puis je refermais doucement le carnet, observant la couverture en cuir marron un moment avant de décider de quitter la chambre de C- _notre chambre_, pour rejoindre l'auberge où l'on trouvait régulièrement à cette heure-ci Haedrig. Le forgeron était en effet assis à l'une des quelques tables, son apprenti assis à côté de lui, le nez plongé dans sa bouillie d'avoine. Alors que je m'assis à côté d'eux, Haedrig me demanda d'un léger sourire, "Alors, tu as donc enfin quitté tes bouquins, petite ?"

Même si le fait de me faire surnommer "petite" par un forgeron me dérangeait pas mal, j'ai finalement accepté le surnom car il est vrai que je suis jeune et… moins grande que la plupart des habitants. Donnant un sourire au forgeron, je répondis, "Oui, je prends une pause, là, mais ne le dis pas à Deckard, je suis censée m'entraîner jusqu'au coucher du Soleil !

-Je ne dirais rien, m'assura-t-il d'un clin d'œil. Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

-En ce moment, Cain veut que je travaille les charmes. C'est selon lui le meilleur moyen de commencer la magie."

Haedrig se fit pensif, grattant sa barbe naissante, avant de marmonner, "C'est la partie la plus simple, je pense. Tu as du mal ?

-...Oui. Je suis incapable de faire quoique ce soit avec mon soi-disant "potentiel magique". J'ai du mal à croire que j'en ai un d'ailleurs, après toutes ces tentatives.

-Ne désespère pas, tu y arriveras. Mais sur quoi as-tu du mal avec les Charmes ?

-La pratique. Je comprends la théorie, mais dès que je me retrouve à faire quoique ce soit de concret, je suis perdue."

Le forgeron soupira profondément. Il finit sa chope de bière d'un trait, se releva et déclara tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie à son Apprenti, "Tu peux finir de manger et prendre ta pause maintenant !"

Lorsque Haedrig et moi quittâmes l'auberge, il se plaça face à son enclume et prit deux marteau entre ses mains. Il m'en tendit un sans lâcher un mot et, perplexe, je pris l'objet entre mes mains. Se tournant alors vers l'enclume, Haedrig prit ce que je vis comme étant une vieille épée émoussée avant d'allumer un feu magique pour assouplir le métal. Le Maître-Forgeron commença alors à frapper la lame, donnant des coups précis, une flamme brûlant dans ses yeux alors qu'il essuyait la sueur de son front de temps à autres, la chaleur du feu étant étouffante. Alors que je fixais l'épée, je la vis se déformer, coups à coups se transformant en un nouvel objet. Haedrig ne parla pas et notre silence installa une atmosphère comme mystique autour de la forge et de cette épée sur l'enclume qu'il modifiait, perfectionnait. Je sentais en moi une certaine chaleur alors que j'observais Haedrig travailler. Cette chaleur s'intensifia de façon assez paradoxale lorsqu'il éteignit le feu et que je pus voir la lame comme neuve.

"Cette épée est magique, me dit Haedrig calmement. Serais-tu capable de me dire quelles capacités elle a donc ?"

Fermant mes yeux, posant ma main sur le pommeau, je sentis en effet une sensation m'envahir, une _intuition_ me donnant les caractéristiques de l'épée.

"Elle peut enflammer les ennemis, murmurais-je à voix haute finalement."

Le forgeron acquiesça, retirant l'arme de l'enclume, la lustrant d'un coup de chiffon pour ensuite la poser avec les autres épées. Il prit alors une dague endommagée, la posa sur l'enclume, alluma le feu et se tourna vers moi. "A toi.

-Pardon ?!

-Transforme cette lame classique en dague magique. Tu peux le faire, si tu te concentres suffisamment sur ce que tu veux _transmettre_ à la lame. Mets y toute ton âme, et ça devrait fonctionner."

Clignant des yeux quelques fois, lançant un regard au marteau que j'avais dans ma main gauche, je finis éventuellement par soupirer, donnant un petit coup hésitant à la dague qui avait déjà prit une teinte rougeâtre.

Le métal ne se plia pas d'un poil et Haedrig ricana, "Il va falloir utiliser un peu plus de force, petite. Mets-y toute ton âme."

_Toute mon âme, toute mon âme… Plus facile à dire qu'à faire._

Posant ma main droite sur l'extrémité de l'enclume afin d'avoir un appui, je lançais alors avec toute ma force le marteau sur la dague, la voyant alors se déformer légèrement sous mes yeux. Je lançais un regard à Haedrig alors que celui-ci, pensif, marmonna, "Continue. Et n'oublie pas, si tu ne mets pas tes sentiments et de toi-même dans cette dague, tu ne pourras jamais arriver à rien."

J'acquiesçais. Me tournant vers la dague, je continuais, tentant de susciter chez moi tout mon être pour le projeter dans chaque coups que je donnais. J'y plaçais ma haine absolue envers Adria, ma peine face au décès de ma mère, mon désespoir face à mon incapacité actuelle, ma joie face aux visages de mes nouveaux amis, ma détermination face à mon apprentissage de la magie et enfin, l'ardeur de vivre qui brûlait en moi, consumant mon être à chaque instants.

La dague se transforma alors sous mes yeux. Haedrig éteignit rapidement le feu avant de se tourner vers mon travail. Personnellement, haletante, je trouvais qu'au moins l'apparence extérieure de la dague était réussie. Elle était comme neuve, et je remarquais que le pommeau contenait un trou en son centre, comme pour…

Placer une gemme ?!

Mon Dieu, j'avais créé une arme à enchâsser !

Malgré la fatigue intense que je ressentais, j'attendis tout de même avec impatience l'opinion de Haedrig qui marmonna, "Remarquable, pour un premier essai.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut faire ?

-Voyons voir… Elle augmente tes dégâts magiques, particulièrement ceux de foudres, elle augmente aussi ta vitesse, ta défense, et régénère un peu ta vie à chaque secondes. Vraiment, c'est remarquable pour un premier essai.

-Pas vraiment, j'ai juste frapper sur un bout de métal…

-Ne te dévalorise pas, et ne dévalorise surtout pas mon art. Forger une arme, ce n'est pas taper un bout de métal. C'est transformer de la matière première en quelque chose de bien plus puissant et fonctionnel. Cette arme auparavant n'avait aucunes capacités magiques. C'est toi qui les lui a données, grâce à ta magie."

Je fronçais des sourcils, surprise par son explication, "Mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir utilisé la magie.

-Les livres de Cain ont beau être excellents d'un point de vue théorique, ils oublient tous de mentionner une chose. La magie, ça vient de là, dit-il en enfonçant son doigt là où mon cœur se trouve, et non de la tête. Tes pensées peuvent t'aider à contrôler ta magie, mais à la vérité, ce qui fait vraiment si tu vas réussir ou bien échouer un sort, ce sont tes sentiments et leur intensité.

-Comment je peux le contrôler, alors ? Comment fais-tu pour créer l'arme parfaite ? Les sentiments, ça ne se contrôle pas."

Le forgeron rigola un bon coup avant de poser son marteau et de ranger le mien. Il répondit, "La magie est liée aux sentiments, mais elle est à différencier de ceux-ci. Pour créer l'arme parfaite, je dirais qu'il faut être dans une constante recherche de l'Exactitude. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?"

Je secouais ma tête de droite à gauche, incapable de trouver une explication.

"L'Exactitude, c'est le moment où tu es en parfait équilibre entre ta magie, ton contrôle d'elle, et ton objectif. C'est quelque chose d'impossible à atteindre parfaitement, mais c'est un objectif que je me fixe tout de même, car s'en rapprocher n'est pas impossible.

-Comment vous savez autant de choses sur tout ça ? La magie et comment on l'utilise ?

-On me l'a enseigné quand j'étais jeune. Mon grand-père était chancelier, après tout et en tant que noble j'avais le _devoir_ de recevoir une certaine éducation.

-Je vois. La dague… Vous allez la vendre ?

-Bien sûr que non, c'est toi qui l'a faite ! Je te l'offre, petite.

-Mais…

-Ne discute pas, elle pourrait peut-être te servir un jour."

J'acquiesçais vaguement, observant silencieusement le forgeron avant de revenir à moi, le saluer, puis retourner dans la chambre de- _notre_ chambre à Cain et moi. Bon sang, arriverais-je un jour à considérer ce lieu comme autre chose que l'endroit où j'envoyais le Nephalem piller les journaux intimes du dernier des Horadrims ?

Et le lieu où il est mort, de surcroît.

A l'intérieur, entrant dans la partie "chambre" des lieux, je vis deux lits se faisant face l'un à l'autre. M'approchant du mien, j'ouvris le tiroir de la table de chevet pour y glisser ma dague. Un sourire passa sur mes lèvres. _Ma_ dague… Faite de mes propres mains.

Maman serait fière.

Décidant de ne pas pousser cette réaction plus loin afin d'éviter le _elle n'est plus là pour être fière_, je pris la Baguette d'Apprenti que Cain m'avait achetée pour deux pièces d'or. Me tournant alors vers le livre sur lequel je devais travailler, _Introduction aux charmes pour jeunes sorciers et sorcières_, je l'ouvris à une des nombreuses pages cornées pour voir le sort proposé.

_Trait de feu :_

_Le sortilège Trait de Feu est un sort utilisé depuis les temps anciens par les clans de l'Est. Il est extrêmement pratique pour toutes sortes d'actions et, même si sa puissance est limitée, il a l'avantage de ne pas trop coûter en mana et d'être assez simple à réaliser._

_Pour exécuter ce sort, il faut se placer face à la cible et prononcer le mot "Ignis" avec conviction. Si vous utilisez un bâton, le frapper au sol peut-être utile. Si vous utilisez une baguette, alors il est judicieux de faire un arc de cercle vers la cible._

_Nous rappelons que ce sort est fortement déconseillé d'utilisation dans l'enceinte de bâtiments, particulièrement ceux en bois._

Je pris une inspiration. Cain m'avait créé une cible faite de bois et nous avions rapidement découvert que toute la maison était protégée de la plupart des dégâts magiques existant. Ainsi, ce fut sans crainte que, me tournant vers la cible me narguant, je me positionnais avec assurance sur mes pieds, prenant une grande inspiration avant de canaliser l'ensemble de mes sentiments comme je l'avais fait pour la dague puis, lorsque je sentis cette boule d'énergie sur le point d'exploser en moi, je déclarais avec confiance, pointant ma baguette vers la cible, "_Ignis_ !"

Ce fut avec émerveillement que je vis un mince filet de flamme être projeté de ma baguette pour atteindre le mannequin. Certes, rien de comparable face à l'excellent sort que mon personnage dans Diablo II pouvait faire, mais tout de même…

J'avais _réussi_.

Me ruant vers le village, en quête de Cain, je le trouvais en compagnie de Tyraël dans le dédale du village. Me tournant vers eux, je m'exclamais, "Cain, Cain, j'ai réussis !"

Les deux hommes m'observèrent arriver, un sourcil relevé face à mon enthousiasme.

Courant vers eux, je m'arrêtais à quelques centimètres, essoufflée. Finalement, je lâchais, "J'ai réussis mon premier sort, Cain ! J'ai _enfin_ réussi !"

Le vieil Horadrim eut un sourire, "Vraiment ? Quel sortilège as-tu accompli ?

-Trait de feu ! J'admets qu'il n'était pas aussi puissant que ce à quoi je me serais attendu, mais la cible s'est enflammée brièvement !"

Tyraël commenta calmement, "Après seulement quinze jours d'exposition à la magie, il est remarquable que tu sois arrivée à produire un tel sort. Cela ne montre que ta puissance.

-Haedrig m'a beaucoup aidé, vous savez et les livres de Cain ont été d'un grand soutien, marmonnais-je.

-Haedrig ? Cain demanda.

-Oui, le forgeron. Il m'a… montré comment je pouvais utiliser ma magie."

Cain acquiesça, visiblement pensif au vu de cette nouvelle. Le vieil homme passa une main sur son menton imberbe, se tournant vers Tyraël, un sourire passant sur son visage alors qu'il lâcha, "A plus tard, Tyraël."

La gorge de l'ange se noua visiblement alors que son visage prenait une expression ressemblant à une grimace. Il était clair qu'il ne savait pas encore comment gérer les manifestations physiques de ses sentiments si humains alors qu'il marmonna de sa voix grave, "A bientôt, mon ami."

Il fit volte-face, sa cape verte formant un arc de cercle, El'Druin, son épée, scintillant légèrement.

Cain commença alors à marcher vers sa- _notre_ demeure, bon sang il fallait que je m'y fasse ! de son pas lent habituel, commençant à parler, "Pendant de nombreuses années lors de mon apprentissage des arts horadriques, j'ai été frustré de la lenteur de ma progression. A dire vrai, j'étais même l'un des plus lents. J'ai rapidement compris cependant que, alors que mes camarades étaient motivés par leur haine des Enfers, je l'étais personnellement par un motif moins… honorable. J'avais soif de connaissances."

Un sourire passa sur mon visage tandis que j'observais Cain. Il me faisait penser à un philosophe grec, qui s'amusait à se balader dans Athènes et à parler à des gens de philosophie alors qu'ils n'avaient rien demandé. Socrate, peut-être ? Sans doute, me dis-je, alors que Cain plaça ses mains dans son dos, lui donnant maintenant un air de _Monsieur Spock_.

_Mon Dieu, je dois vraiment arrêter de regarder des séries_.

Remarque, dans Sanctuaire, je doutais qu'ils aient du Wifi. Je me retenais de ricaner à la pensée.

Pendant ce temps, Cain continuait à parler, de toute évidence ignorant de mon moment d'inattention, "...comprends que peu de choses dans ce monde, malgré mon âge, mais j'ai appris une chose, au gré de mes voyages. Il faut une _motivation_ aux gens. Plus que la soif de la connaissance, plus que la quête du Bien et du Mal… Je me demande quelle est la tienne."

J'affichais un regard amusé à Cain, alors que je le précédais pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre, "Je trouve que le désespoir et la vengeance sont tout deux d'excellents moteurs."

Cain haussa un sourcil, prenant déjà place à son bureau. Commençant à sortir ses cartes et ses livres, il répondit, "Quelqu'un de désespéré n'aurait pas essayé de sauver Tristram de Diablo. Et quelqu'un aspirant à la vengeance n'aurait pas la patience de suivre mes enseignements.

-La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, Cain, rétorquais-je sèchement.

-Je ne connais pas ce proverbe, vient-il du futur ? Au-delà de cela, ceux qui sont prêts à dédier leur vie à la vengeance sont sans doute des monstres sans coeurs, dont toute humanité a été retirée suite à un événement les ayant brisé. Tu ne m'as pas l'air d'entrer dans cette catégorie. Tu es en colère, oui. Mais tu n'aspires pas à la vengeance. Ou, en tout cas, ce n'est pas ce qui motive tes actions."

Je lançais un regard noir au dos de Cain alors que celui-ci commençait à écrire un énième bouquin - sur les voyages temporels, m'a-t-il dit.

Grognant mon mécontentement, je me laissais tomber dans mon lit avant de prendre l'un de ces bouquins de charmes, plongeant dans la lecture assez facilement.

**Note de l'auteur :**

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je pense pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre d'ici deux semaines.


	4. Chapitre IV : De la rouille

**Chapitre IV : De la rouille**

"_Florence, relâche moi immédiatement !_

_-Non, non, non, pas avant que tu voies ce que j'ai à te montrer…! m'exclamais-je, mes yeux pétillants de bonheur."_

_Je m'avançais près du sapin de Noël, sautillant comme une malade, car je _savais _ce qu'il y avait dans l'un des cadeaux. Prenant une petite boîte pouvant aisément passer pour un petit livre enveloppée dans un papier cadeau argenté, je m'exclamais, "Tu vois ce que je vois ?!_

_-_Oui_, mes yeux sont encore fonctionnels jusqu'à preuve du contraire._

_-Oh, arrête de faire ta rabat-joie et devine."_

_Adriana soupira profondément, passant une main manucurée dans ses cheveux blonds légèrement bouclés. Elle se tourna vers la boîte, un air de désintérêt total alors qu'elle lâcha, "Pourquoi le ferais-je ? C'est ton cadeau._

_-Justement, j'ai envie que tu devines !_

_-Très bien. Vu que je doute que tu te sois mise soudainement à la lecture de livres _intéressants_, je parierais sur soit l'une de tes horreurs que tu oses nommer "livre"..._

_-_The Picture of Dorian Gray _est un excellent bouquin, je te ferais dire ! m'exclamais-je d'un ton outré_

_-Ne me mentionne pas ton fétichisme étrange de l'anglais devant moi et si tu veux que je "devine", laisse moi finir ma phrase ! Donc, comme je disais, c'est soit un substitut de livre, soit un jeu vidéo. Maintenant, laisse moi bosser sur mon latin, j'ai à faire."_

_Un sourire parcourut mon visage alors que j'acquiesçais, déchirant rapidement le papier cadeau pour découvrir la jaquette de Diablo III, mon cœur frissonnant à la vue de la silhouette d'un démon - sans aucun doute Diablo ressuscité - sous mes yeux. Un large sourire sur mes lèvres, je me tournais vers ma mère avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, la prenant dans une étreinte forte alors qu'elle et moi parlions passionnément de nos attentes sur le jeu._

_Si à l'époque ça ne m'avait pas frappé plus que ça, Adriana étant une fille atypique, maintenant dans mes souvenirs je semblais ne pouvoir détacher mes yeux de la vision de la jeune fille blonde fixant silencieusement la jaquette, ses lèvres légèrement ouvertes._

"_Alors, heureuse pour ta sœur chérie et ta maman adorée qui vont toutes deux s'éclater à passer le reste des vacances à jouer comme des dingues ? demandais-je depuis mon emplacement."_

_Adriana ne sembla pas entendre ma question à première vue, cependant un rictus déforma bientôt ses lèvres alors qu'elle murmura sans conviction, ses yeux bleus portant pourtant toute l'euphorie du monde, "Oui, ça va me laisser plus de temps pour… travailler mon latin…"_

J'ouvris mes yeux brusquement, haletante, nichée confortablement sous les couvertures de mon lit. Remarquant le toit fait de poutres de bois, je réalisais que je n'étais pas chez moi, mais bel et bien dans Sanctuaire. Je passais une main sur mon visage, rassurée par le contact réel de ma main glacée car hors des draps.

Lançant un coup d'œil à ma droite, je vis le lit voisin désert. Fronçant mes sourcils, remarquant qu'il faisait toujours nuit à l'extérieur, je me relevais silencieusement, tentant de déterminer _où_ Cain était parti.

La réponse fut toute trouvée lorsque j'entendis un ronflement à réveiller un mort - sans mauvais jeu de mots vis à vis des ranimés, bien entendu - en provenance du bureau. Je soupirais, secouant ma tête. Cain bossait vraiment trop pour son propre bien, si Maghda ne pouvait plus s'en charger car morte, ce serait l'épuisement qui l'aurait à l'usure.

Me dirigeant à pas de loup vers le bureau, prenant garde à fermer l'encrier de Cain, à retirer sa plume de sa main, la nettoyer, je décidais ensuite, utilisant mon sens de l'orientation au sein de la chambre ce qui - croyez moi - n'était pas une garantie de réussite, de prendre l'Horadrim dans mes bras, ébahie qu'il soit encore endormi alors que j'avais l'impression de faire le bruit d'un éléphant et que manifestement la position dans laquelle je le soulevais - mains glissées sous ses aisselles et cramponnées à ses épaules, ses pieds traînant donc sur le sol. Une fois la destination de son lit atteinte, je le déposais avec douceur, grimaçant au bruit sourd qu'il fit en tombant sur le matelas, et me débrouillais ensuite afin de faire passer son corps aussi lourd qu'une massue - bon sang, on dirait pas comme ça avec la silhouette toute frêle et le style vieux moine décrépi, mais qu'est-ce qu'il était _lourd_ ! à moins que ça ne soit mon manque d'activités sportives - sous au moins deux couches de couverture. On se gelait ici et c'était déjà un papi, il devait prendre soin de lui !

Quant à moi, à présent on ne peut plus réveillée à cause de l'effort fourni, je soupirais, sachant pertinemment que je n'allais pas m'endormir. Lançant un coup d'œil à ma table de chevet où trônait l'un des bouquins que Deckard-jeune (enfin, jeune…) a trouvé dans la bibliothèque de Deckard-vieux et a jugé comme étant "satisfaisant", je réalisais que la _lampe _n'ayant pas été inventée ici et la bougie étant bien trop chiante à utiliser - d'autant plus que ça éclairait pas tant que ça, vous avez déjà essayé de vous éclairer en pleine nuit à la bougie ?- je ne pourrais probablement pas poursuivre mes lectures.

Je grognais, un _dilemme_ s'imposant alors à moi : rester à me tourner les pouces dans mon lit ou bien sortir aller voir Rumford pour qui c'était son tour de garde cette nuit ?

Ma question existentielle fut bien vite résolue lorsque j'entendis du bruit venant de l'extérieur, chose m'alarmant. Me levant, me faufilant discrètement hors de la maison, je vis une large silhouette marcher. A la lueur présente près de sa jambe, je fronçais mes sourcils. _Tyraël ? Qu'est-ce que l'Archange de la Justice a à foutre au beau milieu de la nuit ?_

Suivant l'homme jusqu'aux portes de la ville, je sentis de l'anxiété m'envahir alors que je le vis s'avancer avec confiance vers les Champs du Malheur. _Ok, lorsqu'on est un Archange cheaté c'est faisable, mais moi être toute petite humaine niveau 1 !_

La curiosité étant néanmoins trop forte pour que je puisse me retenir - une part de moi se disant que si problème il y avait je pourrais avertir Tyraël de ma présence, ce n'était pas comme si ce que je faisais était _illégal_, je ne faisais qu'une balade au clair de lune et… ok, c'est bidon comme excuse -, je me dirigeais donc à sa suite, sentant alors une senteur discrète de chair en décomposition. Fronçant mes sourcils, je remarquais au loin un cadavre. Régurgitant la bile menaçant de s'échapper de mon oesophage, je continuais à suivre Tyraël à travers les Champs du Malheur, la présence de l'Archange seule semblant tenir les démons à distance. Face à la présence de tombes commençant à nous entourer, je me crispais un peu plus, réalisant que nous avions atteint le Cimetière des Oubliés.

_Qu'est-ce que Tyraël fout là, bon sang ?! Il a pas de la famille ici, que je sache !_

Sous mes yeux ébahis, Tyraël s'installa à même le sol, son épée brillant sous le clair de lune, ses yeux perdus dans le vide, alors qu'il soupira.

M'approchant un peu, plissant mes yeux afin de lire les inscriptions sur les tombes face à lui, ma gorge se serra alors que je vis trois noms : _Deckard Cain, Leah Cain_ et enfin une simple plaque de bois sur laquelle avait été grossièrement taillé _Malthaël_. Aucune des tombes ne contenaient de corps cependant, songeais-je alors que je me visualisais l'incinération de Cain-vieux, le cadavre muté de Léah aux Cieux et pour Malthaël… Non, aucun corps ne venait nourrir les asticots ici.

Je fus néanmoins surprise un instant qu'il fasse le deuil de son frère puis je soupirais intérieurement, me disant que _bien évidemment_ il faisait le deuil de ce dernier.

Je grimaçais un instant, le visage de ma sœur passant dans mes pensées. Même si je savais que c'était en réalité Adria et que le "latin" avec lequel elle semblait obsédée dès son plus jeune âge était en réalité la préparation d'un rituel dans le but de faire revenir Diablo, je continuais à… l'aimer, quelque part. A aimer mes moments passés avec elle, à aimer les fous rires que j'ai eu avec elle - enfin, les fous rires que _j'_ai eu pendant qu'elle me fixait bizarrement - car, après tout… J'ai _grandi_ avec elle et ce vide que ça créait, en plus de la mort de maman…

Je retins mes larmes, préférant me concentrer sur l'Archange. Oui, je comprenais qu'il puisse faire le deuil de Malthaël, malgré le ravage qu'il a causé à Ouestmarche.

Si cette situation n'était pas déjà suffisamment bizarre, Tyraël enfonça le clou en commençant à _parler_. Certes, c'était une réaction _normale_, mais… Justement, on parlait de Tyraël !

"Mes amis, mon frère… Je suis démuni face à ce que je devrais faire. Je sens une aura maléfique se resserrer une fois encore sur la ville de Tristram… Et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander… le _coût_ que je serais amené à payer cette fois. Je pensais ne plus rien chérir sur cette terre corrompue dans cette chair périssable autre que mon admiration de l'humanité, et pourtant…"

Mes yeux s'humidifièrent alors que j'observais l'Archange secouer sa tête faiblement, comme abattu. "Aux Cieux, malgré tout mon émerveillement face aux humains et notamment aux héros que j'ai pu assister, je… n'ai jamais réalisé certaines choses, comme les _sentiments_ que je serais amenés à expérimenter. La mort de Cain, puis celle de Léah et enfin celle de mon propre frère ont ébranlé la foi en mon combat, d'autant plus lorsque William, le Nephalem, est parti et…"

Attendez deux minutes, il avait dit _quoi_ ?! _William_ ?! Sérieusement ? Le nom du Nephalem ayant terrassé tant de dangers s'appelle… _William_ ?

Je comprenais soudainement pourquoi diable tout le monde disait "Le Nephalem nous a sauvé du Seigneur des Enfers !" c'était bien mieux que de dire "Willy nous a sauvé du vilain démon !". Et dire que à en croire Tyraël, il était parti élever des _vaches_…

J'essayais un instant de me représenter ma sorcière dans une ferme, son armure légendaire sur le dos alors qu'elle s'occupait de ses bovins. Je m'esclaffais intérieurement en songeant que, hautaine comme elle était, elle crierait sûrement sur le marché un "_Personne ne m'arnaque !_" bien placé…

Tyraël reprit, me ramenant les pieds sur terre, "Et maintenant me voilà, à m'adapter à la vie de mortel alors que je me sens de plus en plus assailli par ces émotions _d'amour_ vis à vis de Lorath, de ce nouveau Deckard Cain et même de Florence ! Je ne veux plus perdre quoique ce soit, je ne veux plus… _souffrir_."

Je déglutis, brûlant d'envie de prendre Tyraël dans mes bras comme un gros nounours. Il se releva alors, lançant un dernier regard aux trois tombes alors que je me dissimulais hors de son champ de vision, puis il s'en alla du même pas assuré.

Consciente du danger environnant alors que les torses tapis dans l'ombre commençaient à sortir à la vue de Tyraël s'éloignant, je suivis l'Archange, rejoignant la Nouvelle-Tristram alors que je songeais que je n'avais envie que d'une chose : _dormir_.

Le lendemain matin, réveillée par Deckard qui pestait devant sa page ruinée et les traces d'encre sur sa joue, je me relevais, pensive.

Tyraël m'avait semblé si faible, hier soir et même si je savais qu'il n'était pas en grande forme…

Je déglutis, songeant à ce qui arriverait si Adria venait _maintenant_ avec Diablo. Car je n'avais aucun doutes qu'elle viendrait, un jour. Je le sentais. Après tout, dans le passé, les forces des Cieux étaient intactes, ainsi que la Pierre-Monde, Baal était toujours enfermé…

Bref, pas une très bonne solution pour elle.

Et si elle venait ici, on serait juste _morts_. Je le savais.

"Dis, Cain… marmonnais-je en attirant son attention, Tyraël, est-ce que tu… es inquiet pour lui ?"

L'Horadrim fronça des sourcils et se tourna vers moi et même si en d'autres circonstances j'aurais ri de voir la moitié de son visage couvert de lettres calligraphiées, en cet instant je ne riais point, me contentant de fixer ses yeux sages.

Il soupira, "Je n'ai pas vécu les dernières décennies et je ne sais pas encore ce qui est arrivé dans les détails à Tyraël, cependant… Il est robuste.

-Mais l'est-il assez ?"

Cain passa une main sur son crâne dégarni s'avançant vers moi avant de demander, "Sais-tu quelque chose ? Du futur, je veux dire ?"

Retenant la grimace menaçant de poindre face à mon mensonge mentionné une fois de plus, je répondis, "Malheureusement non, et puis je pense que notre arrivée a suffisamment perturbé ce qui aurait dû être le futur pour que mes connaissances ne soient plus valables."

Cain acquiesça, visiblement convaincu. Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'il déclara, posant une main réconfortante sur mon épaule, ses yeux brillant de gentillesse, "Ne t'inquiètes pas, dans ce cas. Tyraël était un Archange, il lui faut juste un temps… d'adaptation."

Je soupirais, la vision de l'homme assis face aux trois tombes vides me revenant en tête. Peut-être que je me faisais trop de soucis, mais…

"Cain ! hurla Lorath depuis la porte alors qu'on entendit trois coups secs, Malachi veut vous voir de toute urgence !"

_Malachi, Malachi…_ Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. C'est le guérisseur de l'Acte I ! Me tournant vers Cain, je le vis accourir vers la porte. Décidant de le suivre, je bondis, attrapant une cape au passage pour me couvrir, puis me ruais vers les deux Horadrims - bordel, il était en bonne santé pour courir comme ça, le papi Cain !

Lorath nous guida à travers les marchands et les habitations, la partie encore active du village disparaissant petit à petit jusqu'à ce que l'on atteigne les quartiers désaffectés, où seuls les rats s'aventuraient encore.

C'est dans ce lieu reculé que l'hôpital de fortune du Frère Malachi avait prit place, dans une maison à deux étages, constamment gardée par Rumford et ses hommes - afin d'éviter une répétition de "la catastrophe de l'auberge" comme disaient les habitants sans Nephalem cette fois.

Lorath salua d'un hochement de tête sec les deux hommes à l'entrée, l'aura de l'ancien militaire d'Ouestmarche rayonnant autour de lui alors qu'il ouvrit la porte, menant Cain et moi à travers les diverses chambres où les infectés et les blessés étaient allongés, souffrant en silence, leur respiration sifflante donnant une ambiance pesante à la demeure.

Lorath, imperturbable, continua sa marche, mais je vis Cain arborer une grimace d'empathie envers les malades. Je leur lançais un coup d'œil, les voyant en ligne, pâles, sans doute incapables de se lever, pourtant toujours déterminés à survivre dans cette maison insalubre où ils ne peuvent dormir à cause des sifflements et toux de leurs compagnons.

Mon cœur se serra. L'humanité était, parfois, formidable et en ces rares occasions, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sentir mes entrailles résonner, humant un champ dont le but m'était encore inconnu.

Cain reprit sa marche pour rattraper Lorath qui était déjà au second étage. Je le suivis.

Lorsque l'on arriva enfin devant une porte, je vis le Frère Malachi et pour être honnête, j'aurais eu du mal à le reconnaître s'il ne portait pas sa robe longue qui criait "je suis guérisseur". En effet, l'homme était à peine différent de ses patients, avec son teint livide, ses yeux globuleux injectés de sang, de lourdes cernes sous ses yeux, sa barbe longue de toute évidence mal entretenue, son dos courbé par l'effort et ses mains se triturant nerveusement, sans doute une action qui gardait l'homme éveillée.

Cain ne sembla pas surpris par l'état du Frère, et je suspectais reconnaître l'étincelle dans ses yeux comme étant de la nostalgie.

_Il se souvient sans doute de Pépin_, pensais-je amèrement.

"Frère Malachi, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? demanda-t-il calmement."

Le guérisseur sursauta, ses yeux noisettes s'écarquillant avant qu'il ne dise, passant une main dans sa barbe, "Cain, vous êtes là, c'est bien… J'ai… un cas qui… relève plus de vos compétences que des miennes, je pense.

-Dites moi tout et je ferais de mon mieux pour vous assister.

-Merci. Il s'agit de Dulcinée, la mère du Tavernier, une gentille vieille femme vraiment, mais elle a souvent l'habitude de…

-Abrège, l'interrompis-je en songeant que si dans un jeu les détails RP étaient exquis, chaque secondes s'écoulant dans ce monde était une seconde de plus où cette Dulcinée ne recevait aucun soins appropriés."

Le Frère Malachi haussa un sourcil surpris envers moi puis soupira, acquiesçant, "Dulcinée m'a dit qu'elle était sortie hier soir et elle aurait vu un… fantôme.

-Et ? On est dans Sanctuaire, non ? Ça arrive, répliquais-je.

-Elle m'a dit qu'il _marchait_, et _parlait_ comme s'il était… vivant. Et depuis qu'elle l'a vu, elle est en état de choc. Et… Elle a aussi une… malédiction, je pense… à la main droite. Simplement parce qu'elle l'a touchée pour l'interrompre, expliqua le guérisseur avant de se tourner vers Cain. J'ai essayé de déterminer quel genre de mal c'était, mais j'en suis incapable et même si je le savais, je doute d'être capable de pouvoir l'aider.

-Je ne sais pas… si c'est une bonne idée de me confier la tâche de l'aider, je ne suis pas particulièrement doué dans tout ce qui concerne les soins, et même si j'ai vu des maîtres à l'oeuvre, je…

-Cain, vous êtes un Horadrim. Je ne vous demande pas de la soigner, je vous demande de terrasser une malédiction. Est-ce dans vos cordes ?"

Le vieillard soupira, avant d'acquiescer. Il lança un coup d'œil vers la porte, "Vous avez fermé car elle peut agresser autrui, ou…

-Non, non, c'est la vieille dame la plus gentille que je connaisse ! J'ai fermé la porte car elle dort.

-Cela ne veut rien dire, mon Frère. Si elle est sous l'emprise d'un mal hors de notre portée, même l'âme la plus vaillante et la plus douce ne peut y résister éternellement, marmonnais-je alors que la silhouette d'un certain Rôdeur occupa mes pensées un instant."

Cain, ignorant mon commentaire, ouvrit la porte, une odeur nauséabonde parvenant jusqu'à nos narines. Il se faufila dans la pièce, laissant la porte ouverte. Je l'y suivis, retenant le haut de cœur que j'eus à la vue de la vieille femme allongée sur le lit.

Elle avait des nécroses le long de sa main et de son bras droit, et je pouvais sentir d'ici les effluves de magie noire parcourant mon corps, tentant de me corrompre à leur tour.

Je frémis. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être à l'origine de _ça_ ?!

Un recoin de mon cerveau murmura le nom d'une sorcière en particulier, mais j'abandonnais cette pensée, préférant _tout_ envisager plutôt que le scénario dystopique.

"Cain, qu'en penses-tu ? demandais-je à la place.

-C'est… curieux. Ce genre de magie, je ne l'ai vu qu'en un seul lieu et c'est…"

_Pas la Cathédrale, pas la Cathédrale, pas la Cathé-_

"...drale de Tristram."

_Et merde._

"Tu penses à Diablo ?"

Cain se mordit la lèvre, secouant légèrement sa tête. Il s'avança, expliquant d'un ton académique, "Ceci n'est pas le genre du Seigneur de la Terreur… Diablo préfère le vacarme, le grandiose, certainement pas une malédiction qui prendrait tant de temps… Frère Malachi, _qui_ a-t-elle vu ?"

Le guérisseur se tritura les mains un peu plus, "Vous ne devriez vraiment pas vous baser sur ce qu'elle a dit, c'est une vieille dame qui a vécu trop d'horreurs dans sa vie, entre l'âge sombre de Tristram et l'étoile tombée des cieux… Elle n'est pas démente, mais elle a tendance à… perdre le sens des choses, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Lorsque je l'ai amenée ici, elle arrêtait pas de dire remercier "Pépin". Je crois qu'elle me confondait avec lui."

_Alzheimer ? Ainsi les pathologies seraient communes à Sanctuaire et à la Terre…? C'est quelque chose à creuser_, me dis-je.

"_Qui_ a-t-elle vu, Frère Malachi ? répéta Cain, Je jugerais si c'est pertinent."

Le guérisseur déglutit alors que sa patiente poussa un faible gémissement. Le Frère se précipita vers elle, essuyant son front avec un linge blanc, épongeant la sueur de ses cheveux blancs dignes d'un nécromancien. Une fois qu'il fut assuré qu'elle se soit assoupie, il se tourna vers Cain et lâcha, "Elle a vu- non, elle a _cru voir_ l'archevêque Lazare."

Je grognais en fermant mes yeux. Adria, le Rôdeur et maintenant le putain d'Archevêque de mes deux ?! Et moi qui n'en était toujours qu'à "Trait de Feu"...

"C'est bien ce qui me semblait, seul l'Archevêque a pu faire preuve d'autant de fourberie et de magie noire à ma connaissance, marmonna Cain. Quant à cette femme, je crains qu'il ne faille l'amputer de son bras, en espérant que le mal ne se soit pas répandu au-delà."

Je fronçais mes sourcils. Au vu de la blessure… "Je ne suis pas une experte, mais pourquoi pas l'euthanasier ? Déjà, avec un bras entièrement nécrosé, je doute qu'elle puisse survivre, son sang est sans doute infecté et puis c'est une vieille femme… Serait-elle capable de supporter une opération de cette ampleur ? Sans anesthésie ni outil de chirurgie _stérile_ aux environs ? Et que ferait-elle sans son bras ?"

Les deux hommes me regardèrent, Malachi éberlué et Cain arborant un sourire plein de fierté. L'Horadrim lança au guérisseur, comme si cela expliquait tout, "Elle vient du futur.

-Je… vois. Il est vrai que je n'avais pas pris en considération cette option… La décision revient à son fils, cependant."

J'acquiesçais. Me tournant vers Cain alors que nous commencions à rejoindre le centre de la Nouvelle-Tristram je rajoutais, "Si Lazare est ici… Il faut faire quelque chose.

-A quoi penses-tu ? J'ai beau être un Horadrim, je ne saurais pas lui faire face.

-On a Tyraël… Et puis…"

Cain haussa un sourcil face à mon hésitation.

"J'ai une lettre à envoyer."

_Campagne d'Ouestmarche, Ferme, PDV de William :_

J'étais perplexe lorsque je vis une lettre arriver, ce matin. Je ne reçois plus de courrier depuis… depuis que tout ceux qui auraient pu vouloir me l'envoyer sont morts, sans doute.

Mais, me suis-je dit de façon pragmatique, Tyraël avait peut-être besoin de moi. Je sais qu'il a créé à nouveau les Horadrims et qu'il a organisé son système de "primes" afin d'inciter de nobles aventuriers à rejoindre le combat… Je l'ai aidé à démarrer, puis j'ai arrêté. J'avais suffisamment d'argent et d'horreurs pour une vie entière.

Néanmoins, je fus surpris de rencontrer une écriture maladroite au lieu de celle impeccable de l'Archange alors que je lus la lettre.

_Cher Nephalem,_

_Je suis Florence Sinin, humaine récemment arrivée à la Nouvelle-Tristram, et ce n'est que suite à un certain enchaînement d'événements que j'ai décidé de vous écrire, en utilisant l'adresse que Tyraël m'a transmise._

_Puisque j'ai en horreur les gens qui tournent autour du pot, je vais tâcher d'être la plus concise que possible, en évitant de mentir cette fois car je crains que seule la vérité peut nous sortir de ce bourbier : je viens d'une réalité parallèle où Sanctuaire et vos aventures prennent la forme d'un jeu. Je n'ai pas honte de dire que j'ai joué, vous incarnant dans ce monde qui pour moi n'était qu'un passe-temps._

_Malheureusement, j'ai découvert que ceci n'était pas un jeu alors qu'Adria, ressuscitée dans mon univers, égorgeait ma mère afin de voyager dans le passé, un passé où Diablo est bel et bien vivant et prend les traits du Rôdeur Noir._

_J'ai franchi le portail et j'ai décidé de ramener de ces temps anciens un autre personnage qui ne devrait pas vous laisser indifférent : Deckard Cain. Mais de cette époque où Tristram tenait encore debout nous vient encore un autre mal : l'Archevêque Lazare, dont vous avez sûrement entendu parlé grâce au récit de Lachdanan et le journal de Léoric, entre autre._

_Je sais qu'après avoir fait face à Diablo et la Mort elle-même vous ne voulez sûrement plus vous battre. Mais je sais que je suis incapable de tenir le choc, que les Nouveaux Horadrims ne sont que l'ombre de ce qu'étaient les originaux et que Tyraël, mortel, est rongé par ses souvenirs. Quand à Cain… Le fait que vous ayez eu à le sauver de trois misérables squelettes de la Cathédrale devrait vous dire à quel point il est inutile en combat réel. Et je peux vous assurer, jeune, il n'est pas bien mieux._

_Bref, nous avons besoin de vous car sans vous, William, nous sommes perdus. J'ai besoin de la silhouette que j'ai incarnée à mes côtés, afin de terrasser Diablo une bonne fois pour toute._

_Vous pourrez me trouver à la maison de Cain._

_Florence Sinin_

_PS : élever des vaches était une idée de génie._

Je fixais durant quelques instants le papier, perplexe.

"Meuuuuuh…?"

Je me tournais vers mon veau royal, le plus petit et pourtant mon favori membre du troupeau. Je l'avais trouvé sur les routes et… il avait juste commencé à me suivre de partout, où que j'aille et j'avais l'impression qu'il comprenait le langage humain. J'étais persuadé intérieurement qu'il devait avoir une ascendance démoniaque pour être aussi intelligent, mais…

"Mais t'es une bonne bête, hmm mon grand ?"

Je tapotais la tête du veau royal qui bomba du poitrail, répondant d'un "Meuh !" affirmatif.

Me levant, lançant un dernier regard à la lettre, je soupirais. Si Tyraël avait donné mon adresse, alors cette personne disait la vérité, mais…

Avec un élan de culpabilité, je me dis que ce n'était plus mon combat alors que je me dirigeais vers l'étable, où les autres vaches m'attendaient. J'avais beaucoup à faire, après tout, et…

"MEUH !"

Je me retournais, interloqué, vers le veau royal qui tenait dans sa gueule… la lettre. Je grognais, "Après les pièces d'or que t'arrêtais pas de bouffer et qui te donnaient des maux d'estomac, maintenant tu t'en prends aux lettres…?!"

Le veau déposa la lettre à mes pieds, me regardant d'un air satisfait, sa mission visiblement accomplie. Haussant des épaules, je me retournais, prêt à partir lorsque…

"MEUUUUUH ! gronda le veau d'un ton presque menaçant.

-Mais t'es un chien ou une vache, faudrait savoir, bon sang ! répliquais-je."

Le veau, ignorant mon commentaire, prit à nouveau la lettre et appuya sa tête contre ma jambe, comme pour insister.

"Non, je n'irais pas.

-Meuh !

-Et non, ce n'est pas négociable.

-Meuh…?

-Je suis incorruptible.

-MEUH !"

Le veau, me donnant l'image d'un ado en crise, fit volte-face et commença à s'en aller vers je-ne-sais-où.

Je soupirais, voyant sa silhouette s'éloigner.

"Attends ! Laisse moi prendre mon sac…"

Le veau poussa un "Meuh" satisfait.

Montant dans ma maison, ouvrant le coffre contenant l'ensemble des quelques "trésors de guerre" que je n'ai pu me convaincre à abandonner, je sortis mon ancien équipement, une armure contrastant bien avec la tunique en toile que j'avais actuellement sur le dos ainsi qu'une épée rouillée, endommagée car mal entretenue.

Je soupirais, enfilant mon armure avec la rapidité de l'habitude, sentant le tissu m'entourer fermement puis pris mon épée, sentant l'odeur du fer oxydé chatouiller mes narines.

Fermant mes yeux, faisant appel à mes connaissances, je lançais l'enchantement "renforcement de l'arme" ayant pour effet secondaire de réparer l'épée.

Me tournant vers le miroir, observant mes longs cheveux noirs, je rajoutais la touche finale en attrapant le chapeau pointu poussiéreux posé sur le coffre.

Il était temps de saluer la Nouvelle-Tristram une fois de plus.

**Note de l'auteur :**

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! A la prochaine ! Niveau écriture, j'en suis au chapitre VI !


	5. Chapitre V : le Rôdeur

**Chapitre V : le Rôdeur**

"_Adria, que fais-tu…?"_

_Ma voix me semblait différente. Plus rauque. Plus épuisée. Bien moins en forme que ce à quoi je me serais attendu._

_Garder Diablo confiné était un combat de chaque instant… Et j'étais certain qu'un jour, je le perdrais. L'être humain était faillible, après tout._

"_Ne t'inquiète pas, Aidan, je ne fais que vérifier notre itinéraire… expliqua la sorcière d'une voix rassurante._

_-Pour détruire la pierre ?_

_-...Pour détruire la pierre, oui."_

Vers l'Orient… _une voix m'intima, une voix tout aussi faible que la mienne._

_Oui, l'Orient était un excellent choix. Là-bas, il y avait de nombreux mages compétents et l'un d'entre eux pourrait peut-être… me débarrasser de ce mal. Je pourrais peut-être même obtenir le pardon pour les horreurs que je n'ai déjà pas pu empêcher._

_Face à Tristram en flammes, Adria m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave, que je serais assez fort maintenant que je savais à quoi m'attendre. J'étais perplexe… Mais rassuré, quelque part. Adria m'aidait dans cet enfer qu'était le mien._

_Portant à nouveau mon attention sur elle, je marmonnais, "L'Orient."_

_Elle eut un sourire amusé, comme si la suggestion lui rappelait quelque chose, puis elle soupira, "Je crains que cela ne soit plus une option, Aidan. Malgré tout mes calculs, ce monde disparaîtra bientôt, englouti dans les affres du temps…_

_-Mais de quoi parles-tu ?"_

_Elle posa sa plume, se tournant vers moi, ses yeux brillant sous la lueur de la chandelle alors qu'elle répondit, calmement, presque _trop _calmement, "Rien ne devant t'inquiéter, Aidan. Repose-toi, tu m'as l'air… pâle."_

_Une colère noire m'envahit et je sentis ma main trembler de rage, signe que Diablo demandait à sortir, à prendre le contrôle afin de…_

Non ! Je ne le permettrais pas !

_Me battant comme un damné pour ne pas succomber à cette magie sombre, pour ne pas faillir, les visages ensanglantés de mes plus chers amis revenant à mon esprit, j'hurlais ma rage, l'opposant à celle de Diablo, nos deux forces s'affrontant en un combat perpétuel._

"_Aidan… Tout va bien ? demanda Adria alors qu'elle m'observait étrangement."_

_Sentant la présence de Diablo s'effacer petit à petit, le démon étant sans doute tout aussi épuisé que moi pour l'instant, je portais à nouveau mon attention sur la sorcière, prenant quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire._

"_...Oui, je vais bien. Juste un mal de crâne. Je devrais sans doute me reposer, tu as raison._

_-C'était Diablo, n'est-ce pas ?"_

_Mon tressaillement répondit à ma place._

_Adria posa alors sa main sur la mienne avant de déclarer, "Tu y arriveras, Aidan. Tu es fort. Dors, maintenant."_

_Je grognais intérieurement, me disant que son ton était bien trop froid et vide pour être sincère, me réprimandant immédiatement en réalisant que _il _était sans doute la source de ces pensées. Seuls les faits comptaient et jusqu'à présent, Adria a toujours été une épaule sur laquelle j'ai pu me reposer, même si je me transformais à présent en la chose que nous détestions tout deux le plus au monde._

_Je m'allongeais à nouveau dans le lit, songeant qu'alors que mon sommeil hanté de cauchemars n'allait que m'affaiblir, le repos de Diablo ne ferait que le renforcer._

J'ouvris mes yeux, confuse, dans le lit que j'occupais dans la maison de Cain. C'était quoi ce rêve ?! Les sensations me semblaient si… _réelles_…

Je frissonnais, lançant un coup d'œil à Cain qui dormait paisiblement - dans son lit, cette fois. Songeant que je ne me rendormirais probablement pas après un rêve aussi… _bizarre_, je me levais et pris l'une des cibles d'entraînement que Cain m'avait créé avec moi, allant jusqu'à la place du téléporteur. Là, prenant l'épée d'entraînement que Lorath m'avait donnée, je marmonnais, "Tant qu'à pas dormir, je vais au moins rentabiliser ça…"

Je me ruais sur la cible, assénant un coup puissant, puis deux, puis trois, et ainsi de suite, perdant la notion du temps alors que je sentais mes muscles devenir douloureux.


	6. Chapitre VI : Willy

**Chapitre VI : Willy**

Lorsque le lendemain matin Cain me vit épuisée, tenant à peine debout, toujours en train de m'en prendre à la figure d'entraînement avec un moignon d'épée en bois - elle s'était brisée au cours de la nuit - je crois qu'il prit peur car pour la première fois il m'emmena à la taverne et me suggéra d'arrêter mon entraînement magique pour la journée.

A dire vrai, plus que de prendre peur, il alerta Tyraël _et_ Lorath.

"Tu sais que c'était _irresponsable_, ainsi que _ridicule_ ce que tu as fait ! Tu aurais pu te blesser ! l'ancien militaire me sermonna une fois de plus."

Grognant, laissant mon visage couvrir de vue ma bouillie d'avoine - qui apparemment m'était donnée en guise de "punition" pour que je ne sois pas "tentée de recommencer"...- je pris une bouchée avant de rétorquer, "Je voulais m'entraîner.

-Seule, dans le noir, jusqu'à t'écrouler ? Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, tu t'en rends compte ?!

-...Dormais pas."

Dans l'auberge presque vide, le soupir de Lorath retentit à travers toute la pièce. Il but une gorgée de bière avant de répliquer, "Et c'est une excuse valable, selon toi ?

-Non, c'est un _motif_ valable."

Il plissa ses yeux avant de finir sa chope d'un trait et d'aboyer _bieeeen trop près_ de mes oreilles, "Entraînement à dix heures aujourd'hui, Florence ! Tu verras à quoi ça aboutit, tes idioties !

-T'es pas ma mère.

-Heureusement, sinon tu m'aurais déjà rendu chèvre bien avant !"

Je soupirais, prenant une bouchée de bouillie d'avoine, ne remarquant pas qu'une silhouette venait de prendre place à côté de moi.

"Florence Sinin ? murmura une voix calme."

Je sursautais, me tournant vers un homme. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que je vis de longs cheveux noirs, des traits fins, une silhouette élancée, un chapeau pointu… "Vous êtes un Sorcier ! Rah, je le savais !"

Le Nephalem eut un sourire amusé, "Heureux d'atteindre vos espérances. Je me présente, William Southern, mais mes amis m'appellent Willy.

-Tyraël vous appelle _Willy_ ? Et moi, c'est Florence. Appelez moi Flo et je vous _écorche vif_."

Il grimaça à cette pensée, préférant répondre à ma question plutôt que de commenter, "Non, je crains qu'il ne préfère se contenter d'un sobre "mon ami"."

J'acquiesçais, ça correspondait bien à Tyraël, Monsieur je-pige-rien-aux-humains.

"Donc, Willy, vous avez reçu ma lettre ?

-Oui. Et j'aimerais un peu plus… d'explications."

J'acquiesçais, raclant ma gorge avant de répondre :

"J'admets que la situation est… déroutante, pour moi aussi. Il y a quelques semaines, je vivais chez moi, dans une ville du vingt-et-unième siècle, avec ma mère et ma sœur et soudainement… Tout à basculé.

-Vous avez découvert que Sanctuaire n'était pas un jeu.

-Oui. Dans le jeu, il y avait un événement spécial, surnommé "l'âge sombre de Tristram". Dans cet événement, le joueur était transporté à l'époque où Tristram était encore en activité, assaillie par les attaques de Diablo. Adria, dans mon monde, était dans le corps de ma sœur, et a… utilisé cette opportunité afin d'ouvrir un portail.

-Et c'est comme ça que Lazare, lui aussi, a pu venir.

-Oui. Il a agressé une vieille dame hier. On a abrégé ses souffrances."

Willy opina sombrement avant de passer une main sur son chapeau, un geste que j'aurais trouvé ridicule en une autre occasion.

"Et vous avez donc besoin de mon aide pour tuer Lazare.

-Et Diablo, aussi. Peut-être."

Willy haussa un sourcil.

"J'ai… oublié d'en faire mention dans ma lettre, mais… Diablo, enfin, le _Rôdeur Noir_ est probablement ici aussi, avec Adria à ses côtés. Cependant, vu que le Prince Aidan est encore partiellement en contrôle… Nous avons du temps avant d'avoir Diablo de retour."

Willy soupira profondément.

"Les ennuis ne s'arrêtent jamais, hein ? demanda-t-il d'un sourire attristé.

-Ça ne serait pas Sanctuaire, sinon.

-Ça, c'est bien vrai, Willy marmonna avec une lueur sombre dans son regard.

-Juste, marmonnais-je avant qu'il ne se lève, évitez de parler aux autres du fait que je viens d'une réalité parallèle où ils sont dans un jeu. Je leur ai dit que je venais du… futur."

Willy haussa un sourcil avant de soupirer, "Soit. Je garderais ton secret."

Il se releva et se tourna alors vers l'aubergiste, demandant avec la familiarité de l'amitié si Tyraël était dans sa chambre. Le patron de l'auberge répondit qu'il y était, avec Cain.

Je remarquais que le corps de Willy se figea un instant à l'énonciation du nom du mort, avant de sourire et d'entrer avec confiance dans le couloir menant aux chambres.

Songeant qu'il serait bientôt l'heure de mon entraînement avec Lorath, je réalisais soudainement que les retrouvailles entre Tyraël et Willy étaient _bieeeeeen_ plus importantes que le lynchage public que Lorath avait sans doute prévu et que c'était donc mon _devoir_ que d'y assister au lieu de faire mon entraînement… non ?

Cette justification fut assez correcte dans mon cerveau pour que je me présente face à la chambre de Tyraël, ne prenant pas la peine de frapper - au vu du nombre de personnes à l'intérieur, je doutais qu'ils aient besoin d'intimité… à moins qu'un threesome entre Willy, Cain et Tyr- _non, beurk !_-, je me retrouvais ainsi face à une scène des plus… irréelles.

Tyraël et Willy se faisant un câlin avec Cain posant une main réconfortante sur les deux.

_Bordel, le threesome c'était qu'une blague, les gars ! Je refuse d'avoir le papy du village, l'ange de service et le personnage que j'ai _joué _ensemble !_

Heureusement pour moi, les trois hommes se séparèrent, leurs regards lourds d'émotions alors que Tyraël déclara :

"Cela fait plaisir de vous revoir, mon ami. Et… merci, Florence, de l'avoir ramené à nous. Je crains que je n'aurais pas eu la force de le faire par moi-même."

Je souris à l'ange, lui faisant un clin d'œil amical. Tyraël inclina légèrement sa tête.

"Du coup, les gars, maintenant qu'on a le Nephalem, j'aimerais savoir si c'est possible de traquer Lazare pour le tuer vite fait bien fait. L'archevêque a après tout quelques décennies de retard en développement magique et en plus Willy est vraiment surpuissant pour avoir vaincu Malt- _Diablo_," je me corrigeais face à l'expression peinée de Tyraël à l'énonciation du nom de son frère.

Deckard soupira, s'avançant vers les piles de livres de Tyraël - qui en fait étaient les siennes. Il prit l'un des livres et marmonna, caressant la couverture pensivement, "Lazare était un maître de la magie des illusions et des dissimulations… Rivalisant avec le Seigneur Bélial en personne."

Je ricanais, lançant un regard à Willy, "Génial, on a l'homme qu'il nous faut, dans ce cas."

Cain haussa un sourcil d'une façon que j'aurais pu comparer à Spock de Star Trek si seulement il n'était pas dans son espèce de robe grise avec son visage ridé et sa calvitie. Cependant, l'Horadrim préféra manifestement laisser ses interrogations sur Bélial à plus tard afin de poursuivre, "Au vu de la situation dans laquelle il se trouve, il va probablement essayer de se dissimuler avant d'agir. Je pense que le meurtre de la mère de l'aubergiste était, si ce n'est un accident, uniquement à cause du fait qu'elle l'ait _vu_ et qu'elle ait pu se souvenir de lui.

-Si c'est le cas, pourquoi lui lancer une malédiction au lieu de tout simplement l'égorger ? Tyraël demanda."

Cain sourit faiblement, ouvrant le livre qu'il tenait.

"Parce qu'il espérait en faire un monstre à sa cause."

M'avançant, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que je vis les représentations, les schémas, et les formules magiques griffonnées par la main de Deckard plus de vingt ans auparavant.

_Comment créer un Squelette_.

Je déglutis, me rappelant des nécroses sur le bras de la vieille femme.

Willy prit le livre un instant, feuilletant les pages avant de marmonner, "Mais la transformation est instantanée, normalement…

-Lazare était affaibli, dis-je. Il était affaibli… car Aidan venait de se battre contre lui.

-Ne devrait-il pas être _mort_, dans ce cas ?"

_Il le devrait… Mais contrairement à Adria, qui s'était réincarnée dans mon monde et n'était donc pas dans sa cabane lors de l'event, Lazare, lui, a été réincarné dans la Cathédrale._

"Il a probablement prévu un stratagème afin de survivre à l'attaque d'Aidan, quitte à paraître mort. Il est tout à fait possible qu'il l'ait suivi jusqu'au village de Tristram et ait vu Cain partir avec moi pour atterrir ici."

Les trois hommes m'observèrent un instant. Cain murmura, sa voix occupant la petite chambre, instillant en nous le spectre de la Terreur, "Si ce que tu dis est vrai… Quels autres cauchemars de ce lointain passé ont donc pu nous rejoindre ?"

Je déglutis. Willy ferma ses yeux un instant. Tyraël, toujours aussi pragmatique, déclara, "Il est peu probable que les démons inférieurs ou les squelettes aient eu l'intelligence nécessaire pour planifier quoique ce soit. Quant aux autres, la plupart n'avaient probablement pas l'intelligence nécessaire pour planifier quoique ce soit.

-C'est en effet plus que probable. Lazare aurait peut-être pu réincarner un Démon, cependant il aurait dû avoir une part de ce dernier, une part _essentielle_, comme par exemple du sang, intervint Cain de sa voix "je-suis-un-vieil-et-honorable-horadrim"."

J'eus un soupir de soulagement. Lazare, Adria et le Rôdeur étaient déjà bien assez pour moi.

La tension préalablement présente dans la pièce se relâcha alors que Cain, Tyraël et Willy commencèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres. Je les suivis, pensive, jusqu'à ce que l'on rejoigne la sortie de l'auberge- il fallait prévenir Lorath de l'arrivée de _The_ Nephalem.

Lorsqu'on ouvrit la porte, cependant, je pense que je n'étais pas prête à _l'agression _que je dus subir. Soudainement, sorti de nulle-part, un poids d'au moins une soixantaine de kilos m'écrasa alors que j'entendis Willy pousser un cri. Tentant de me débattre, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que je vis deux orbes noires, des yeux de _démon_ me fixer.

"Meuuuuuh ! glapit la _chose_ d'un ton heureux

-Non, le veau, dégage ! Tu ne peux pas-"

La _bête_ se tourna brusquement, enfonçant ses sabots dans mon ventre alors que je poussais un gémissement de douleur. Ne se rendant visiblement pas compte de la situation, le _monstre_ fit deux pas en avant avant de pousser un "meuh !" satisfait.

Me relevant, je m'exclamais, "C'était quoi ce _truc_ ?!"

Le Nephalem m'offrit un sourire gêné, "Mon veau royal. Il me suit de partout et il peut être un peu… émotif.

-Meuh !

-Le veau royal ?! C'est pas un veau, c'est- c'est- c'est un véritable _démon_, Willy !

-Il est vrai que je sens une magie étrange flotter autour de ce veau…

-Même l'Archange est d'accord, Willy ! C'est un monstre de cruauté !"

Le veau se tourna alors vers moi et, comme s'il avait compris mes paroles, me fit des yeux de biches accompagnés d'un "Meuuuuuh…?"

Je lui lançais un regard noir. _Je t'ai à l'œil, toi._

Le veau, visiblement satisfait de savoir qu'il n'allait pas être transformé en steak haché dans les secondes qui suivent, retourna près de son Maître avec la fierté et la prestance que l'on pourrait attendre d'un prince.

Levant les yeux au ciel, poussant un _pourquoi_ silencieux dans mon cerveau, je songeais au véritable _problème_ que Sanctuaire avait avec les vaches.

Et les poneys.

Soupirant, je remarquais alors Lorath s'approchant vers nous, une expression tout d'abord fermée - il devait sans doute penser à… l'_oubli_ de mon entraînement - qui se mua rapidement en une expression lumineuse alors qu'il s'exclama, "Willy ! Tu es de retour !"

J'eus un sourire en voyant notre équipe. Un papi horadrim, un veau démoniaque prétentieux, un archange déchu en humain, un ancien soldat véritable rat de bibliothèque, un Nephalem éleveur de vache dont le seul tort est de s'auto-surnommer _Willy_ et une geek à peine capable de faire un Trait de Feu qui aurait fait rire ma sorcière de Diablo II. Alors qu'elle était niveau 1.

_Et c'est parti pour tuer Diablo !_ songeais-je avec ironie.

**Note de l'auteur** :

Voili voilou, ce chapitre est fini, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! A la prochaine !


	7. Chapitre VII : Voyage autour du Monde

**Chapitre VII : Voyage autour du monde**

_Journal, entrée 2 :_

_Deux jours après l'arrivée de Willy et de son veau des enfers, le Nephalem a décidé de m'entraîner personnellement. Selon lui, Trait de Feu - qui était selon Cain la _modernité _à l'état pur - n'était plus qu'utilisé par les papis et les mamis pour enflammer leur bois de cheminée. Ça a fait mal de l'entendre, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être d'accord._

_Contre toute attente, l'entraînement avec Willy est… plutôt cool. Il n'a ni le côté militaire de Lorath ni l'aspect très… littéraire de Cain. Ou le "je te file un marteau et tu te démerdes" de Haedrig. En somme, on est un peu sur la même longueur d'ondes et je progresse plutôt bien. Je sais déjà faire un projectile magique. Ce qui, en somme, est assez cool._

_Dans ma chambre, un soir, je me suis amusée à en lancer un sur une cible d'entraînement puis à hurler de ma meilleure voix de sorcière "Personne ne m'attaque !"... Cain a sans doute remis en question ma santé mentale ce soir là, au vu de sa tête interloquée._

_Quoiqu'il en soit, demain, on part de Tristram ! Même si Lazare est toujours dans les parages (ce qui n'est peut-être même pas le cas), on n'a aucun moyen de le trouver et c'est pas comme si on allait chercher au hasard alors que le temps nous manque pour nous préparer de la menace à venir : le Rôdeur et Adria. Et puis selon Willy il faut absolument que je voies l'Académie dans laquelle il a appris ses sorts. Je pense surtout qu'il espère trouver là-bas des informations sur comment diable Adria a pu se réincarner dans mon monde._

_Journal, entrée 3 :_

_Ce veau, je vais en faire du hachis. Sur le trajet, on a rencontré des guerriers du clan de la Lune - normal, on est à Sanctuaire. Willy s'est chargé d'eux vite fait bien fait et j'ai même pu en finir un à l'aide de mes projectiles magiques. Cependant, bien évidemment, l'un des monstres a lâché des pièces d'or. J'allais les récupérer lorsque j'ai vu ce veau de mes deux se ruer comme un dingue sur elles pour les _gober _! Il s'est rendu malade, cet idiot ! Résultat des courses, on a dû vite rentrer à la Nouvelle-Tristram en utilisant le téléporteur pour demander à Frère Malachi de s'occuper de lui._

_Journal, entrée 4 :_

_Aujourd'hui, on a fait une escale à Lut Gholein. Malgré le fait que la ville se remette difficilement des événements, elle reste et demeure magnifique. Encore bien plus belle en vrai, même si je pense que Caldeum peut sans doute rivaliser._

_Enfin… si l'on fait abstraction des dégâts causés par Bélial (et Willy qui a sans doute détruit la moitié des poteries de la ville… Sans compter les dégâts urbains… Heureusement que les habitants ne lui ont pas demandé réparation car il les a sauvé de Bélial) que les habitants n'ont toujours pas eu le temps de réparer, fût-ce sommairement._

_Des fois, je repense à Adriana. Son visage me hante le jour. Quant aux nuits, je dors si peu qu'il est rare que je rêve. Je passe l'ensemble de mes insomnies à m'entraîner, soit à la magie, soit à l'épée. Lorath, d'ailleurs, trouve que j'ai fait d'énormes progrès. "C'est comme si tu étais née avec une épée dans la main" m'a-t-il dit un jour._

_Je demeure sceptique - surtout lorsqu'il me vainc en deux coups -, mais ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'il ne me trouve pas complètement incapable._

"Que fais-tu ? Willy me demanda d'un air intéressé.

-J'écris l'_histoire_, mon ami. Notre histoire !"

Le Nephalem poussa un "hmmm" vaguement intéressé alors que la caravane tremblottait. En montant, j'ai failli me casser la gueule, d'ailleurs et j'aurais demandé que l'on s'arrête pour prendre des chevaux au lieu d'une caravane si seulement je n'avais pas le visage de Warriv, ce si fier homme qui emmena le Nephalem du deux à travers Sanctuaire, me dire de sa tombe "_Ne déshonore pas ma profession !_"

Bon. Le fait qu'on ait un papi à bord et que l'armure de Tyraël est si lourde que ça serait un crime de la faire porter à un seul cheval a sans doute joué.

Où allons-nous ? Vers l'Académie des Mages. _Quand_ arriverons-nous ? Eh bien, nous serons déjà arrivés depuis _loooongtemps_ si seulement ce veau des enfers n'avait pas la _manie_ de s'empoisonner avec de l'or - une façon bien étrange de vouloir finir ses jours, chacun ses goûts - mais bon… C'était d'ailleurs à cause de lui que nous avions pris la caravane. C'était plus sûr, car on croisait moins de monstres et on avait donc moins de chances de se trouver face à de l'or pour qu'_il_ le bouffe.

Résultat, sans les millions que Willy a amassé en sauvant le monde et l'_aura angélique_ de Tyraël qui poussait les gens à nous donner des trucs gratuitement (mon hypothèse personnelle, que je gardais pour moi, était plus que voir un colosse de deux mètres de haut et un de large vous dire "je voudrais ceci" d'une voix grave avec une épée de toute évidence magique à portée de _sa_ main incite grandement à être… charitable), on n'aurait plus un rond depuis longtemps.

Mais bon, nous étions en route pour l'Académie des Mages, et c'était le plus important.

En ce qui concernait mes compétences magiques, j'ai appris de nouveaux sorts. Je peux maintenant faire apparaître un bouclier magique autour de moi. Selon Willy, ma mission principale était pour le moment de me défendre, pas d'attaquer. Je ne sais toujours pas si je devrais en être flattée ou au contraire vexée. Cain m'a cependant appris "Trait de Glace"... Willy s'est moqué de moi en me disant qu'au moins, je crèverais pas de chaud à Lut Gholein et que j'aurais toujours des boissons froides à disposition.

Je soupirais, fermant mes yeux. Peut-être qu'il était temps que je fasse un so-

"Nous voilà enfin arrivés ! s'exclama Lorath avec joie alors qu'une voix intérieure criait _pourquoi moi_."

On prit nos bagages, Tyraël "remercia chaleureusement" l'homme nous ayant permis d'utiliser la caravane de sa "générosité" - car, _bien évidemment_, nous n'avons pas eu à payer le voyage - puis Willy s'avança, son veau des enfers à ses côtés, vers l'Académie des Mages.

C'était un bâtiment _immense_. Au moins une cinquantaine de mètres de haut, le triple de large, j'avais l'impression d'être un véritable microbe face à cet édifice.

Je déglutis, me demandant intérieurement _comment diable_ c'était ne serait-ce que _possible_ que Willy ait passé sa _vie_ ici et n'en sois ressorti que des dizaines d'années plus tard vers la Nouvelle-Tristram avec dans son bagage magique que et uniquement que _projectile magique _?!

Lorsque je lui ai demandé, sa réponse éclaira _beaucoup_ d'interrogations, "On commence notre formation pratique à 21 ans et j'avais 21 ans et une semaine quand je suis parti pour la Nouvelle-Tristram…

-Et _pourquoi diable_ ils ont envoyé un _débutant_ à la Nouvelle-Tristram ?!

-J'étais pas _si_ débutant que ça, j'étais le meilleur de ma classe ! se défendit Willy, Et puis… Il se _peut_ que j'ai _accidentellement_ effacé le nom de celui supposé venir ici pour… tout aussi _accidentellement_, bien sûr… écrire le mien…?"

Je soupirais.

_Rectification : le Nephalem surpuissant est en réalité un petit délinquant irresponsable… qui demeure surpuissant. Tout en cassant toutes les poteries qu'il croise. On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge…_

"Pour ma défense, rajouta Willy, il ne se passe jamais rien d'intéressant ici ! Alors lorsque j'entends parler d'une _étoile tombée des cieux_, à la Cathédrale de _Tristram_, le lieu où Diablo en personne fut retenu prisonnier jusqu'à ce qu'il s'échappe il y a quelques décennies de ça… _Comment aurais-je pu résister_ ?

-Jamais rien d'intéressant ? C'est une plaisanterie ? Vous avez des démons, des anges, des monstres, des Horadrims et Dieu sait encore quoi d'autre.

-Oui, oui, on a tout ça, mais c'est pour les héros ! Les autres… Pour la plupart du temps, c'est une vie banale de paysan, tu sais. Peu importe. Mes amis, nous devons immédiatement nous rendre auprès du responsable de l'Académie ! C'est un vieil ami."

Il ne nous fallut que quelques minutes le temps de trouver le responsable - le fait que les _gardes_ de l'Académie nous aient "escortés" jusqu'à lui ayant probablement beaucoup aidé.

Il ne me fallut qu'une dizaine de secondes pour comprendre que ce n'était _pas_ un vieil ami.

"Immonde imbécile, qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?! Des années que nous te cherchons, pauvre idiot ! Tu as été déclaré mort ! Ta _tombe_ est actuellement dans notre cimetière ! Tes parents sont venus chercher tes affaires, on a eu une journée entière de commémoration et chaque année une minute de silence ! Et _qu'est-ce que j'apprends ?!_ Que tu te la coules douce depuis le début, que tu es devenu millionnaire, a rencontré un Archange déchu avec lequel tu as affronté les Seigneurs des Enfers ?! ET NOUS ENVOYER UNE LETTRE, C'ÉTAIT TROP DUR PEUT-ÊTRE ?! hurla le responsable de l'Académie - un vieux barbu que je surnommais intérieurement "Gandalf" faute de noms."

Willy, Lorath, Cain, Tyraël, le veau démoniaque et moi-même étions assis sur des fauteuils face à Gandalf arcbouté sur son bureau qui injuriait le sorcier, tel un chien enragé. Je me demandais intérieurement s'il allait baver à un moment.

Alors que Gandalf fit une pause, je déglutis, prenant un instant pour observer le bureau. Des livres, des dorures, des livres, une fenêtre couverte de dorure, plus de livres, des diplômes dans des cadres en or… OK, je commençais à saisir l'idée. Prenant une grande inspiration, je lâchais, ma voix tel un murmure dans le bureau, "Hum… Non pas que je veuille vous contredire, Willy a ses torts, mais… Il a tué Diablo quand même, c'est pas mal… non ?"

Gandalf me fusilla du regard et je remerciais intérieurement les développeurs Blizzard - ou à dire vrai quiconque ait eu une influence sur la magie de Sanctuaire - de ne pas se dire "et si en plus des poneys et des vaches sanguinaires on faisait une attaque _suuuuuuper fun_ consistant à faire Désintégration mais avec les _yeux_ ?".

"Cette petite vermine n'a pas pu tuer Diablo, il a _triché_, il a-

-Euh… Je veux bien tricher pour tuer Diablo, mais… comment c'est ne serait-ce que _possible_ ? Diablo serait pas capable de… nous _tuer_ avant qu'on ait eu le temps de tricher ?"

Willy allait parler, sans doute pour confirmer ma position, alors que Deckard _fucking_ Cain se leva, sa calvitie brillante sous la lumière des lampes, sa frêle silhouette s'appuyant sur un bâton alors qu'il lâcha, "Maître Sorcier, votre orgueil n'a pas à être maintenu. Votre discorde avec William, fût-elle légitime, n'a pas non plus sa place alors que nous nous battons, une fois de plus, contre le Seigneur de la Terreur. Nous sommes venus ici afin de lire des livres que votre bibliothèque possède - votre bibliothèque qui est, je crois, en _accès libre_ ?

-Oui, elle l'est, Horadrim, grogna Gandalf.

-Très bien, dans ce cas là, ne perdons pas le temps de tergiverser. Allons vers la bibliothèque. William, mène nous là-bas, puisque tu connais les lieux."

Willy se leva pour mener le pas, emmenant tout le monde avec lui. Lançant un dernier regard au mage fumant de rage, je murmurais intérieurement avec un sourire plus que satisfait, "_Tu peux rien contre papi Cain._"

On atteignit la bibliothèque assez rapidement. Alors que Willy, Lorath et Cain commençaient déjà à chercher dans les rayons, le veau des enfers, Tyraël Monsieur je-suis-un-archange-en-tourisme-chez-les-humains et moi-même Florence Madame je-viens-d'un-monde-où-les-bouquins-papiers-sont-en-voie-d'extinction restèrent _éberlués_ durant quelques secondes face au bâtiment.

Au moins une trentaine de mètre de haut, avec des livres allant _jusqu'au plafond_ \- pour les livres les plus haut, on devait soit utiliser une échelle menant à des plateformes diverses soit des _sorts_ ! - et des dizaines de longues tables auxquelles il y avait des chandelles se consumant lentement. Tout semblait presque… _irréel_.

C'était _magique_.

"Meuuuuuh…"

J'acquiesçais, répondant machinalement, "Ouais, sacrément meuh…"

Le veau diabolique me regarda _avec des étoiles dans les yeux_ alors que je grognais intérieurement tandis qu'il poussa un "Meuh !" d'excitation.

_Déjà, comment c'est possible qu'un veau soit admis dans une bibliothèque ?!_

Cherchant Cain du regard, je le trouvais entouré d'une _forteresse_.

Par forteresse, j'entends un enchevêtrement de livres en désordre duquel je ne voyais strictement rien. Cain était littéralement entouré de livres, sa tête retranchée dans un fort de connaissances. M'avançant vers l'Horadrim, je lui demandais d'une voix hésitante, "Tu… as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?"

Cain m'agrippa par la manche, me tirant vers lui avant de marmonner, ses yeux illuminés, "Regarde… Toute cette _connaissance_… Toutes ces avancées magiques depuis mon époque ! Lis, lis ça, tu devrais comprendre même si ça ne fait pas si longtemps que tu apprends la magie…"

Me penchant pour lire l'écriture si particulière de Sanctuaire - que je n'avais pu maîtriser que et uniquement que grâce à Cain et Tyraël qui m'avaient entraînés - je sentis mes yeux s'écarquiller alors que je lisais le paragraphe concernant la Nécromancie et la magie noire, en l'occurrence.

"La bibliothèque est en libre-service…? demandais-je, ma voix légèrement tremblante.

-Oui, bien évidemment, n'est-ce pas fantastique ?

-Et… Est-ce qu'elle existait à ton époque, Cain…?

-Bien sûr que oui, ce bâtiment regorge de livres amassés par les mages durant des _millénaires_ !

-Alors si, admettons, que Lazare se dise soudainement que apprendre les évolutions magiques auxquelles il n'a pas assisté à cause de son bon temporel serait une bonne idée…"

Les yeux de Cain s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il déclara, sa voix tremblante de frayeur, "Les gens le reconnaîtraient, il n'oserait pas…

-Tristram est bien loin d'ici, il est supposément mort il y a des dizaines d'années et peu de gens penseraient à l'imaginer sans son uniforme d'archevêque… Mais s'il apprend que nous- enfin, que _Willy_ est ici, il nous évitera, je pense. Y a-t-il une autre bibliothèque en… libre accès ? Une portée, peut-être, sur des disciplines plus proches de celles de Lazare ?"

Cain prit une inspiration, ses yeux se fermant un instant alors qu'il murmura, "Pas à ma connaissance. Cependant, si… certains _groupes_ venaient à apprendre de la résurrection d'un officier du mal tel que Lazare…"

Je pris une grande inspiration. Willy nous rejoignit alors, ses bras pleins de livres, un air joyeux sur son visage, "Florence, Florence ! Regarde, j'ai trouvé _plein_ de trucs qui pourraient t'intéresser !"

Cain et moi l'observèrent, nos visages sérieux alors que l'Horadrim exprima nos peurs. Le Nephalem héros de Sanctuaire prit le dessus sur le visage précédemment enjoué de Willy alors que celui-ci acquiesça gravement, "Oui, c'est tout à fait possible. Je vais dès à présent avertir les gardes de l'Académie. Comme ça, au moins, il ne pourra pas venir ici."

Le sorcier disparut, nous laissant seuls.

Après avoir passé le reste de la journée à étudier la magie, on alla dans un petit village à proximité de l'Académie. Tyraël obtint d'un aubergiste un "séjour généreusement offert" - le pire, c'est que j'étais _certaine_ qu'il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il était _intimidant_ \- et on put s'installer dans des lits confortables pour la première fois depuis… depuis la Nouvelle-Tristram, en fait.

Alors que je sentis ma conscience doucement s'effacer, je sentis une _chose_ se glisser contre mon ventre. Poussant sans ménagement l'appendice inconnu - si c'était la main de Willy ou de Lorath, je _jure_ que je vais les…

"Meuuuuuh !"

_Maudit veau de mes deux._

**Note de l'auteur :**

Désolée pour ce looooooooooooong retard, mais confinement (et donc organisation différente) oblige... même sur mon histoire principale, sur Fictionpress, j'ai du retard xd


	8. Chapitre VIII : Songes et Réalités

**Chapitre VIII : Songes et Réalités**

"_Adria, pourquoi revenir ici ? Je peux encore sentir le poids de mes crimes imprégnés dans ces lieux… marmonnais-je en contemplant une Tristram dévastée._

_-Ce sont les crimes de Diablo, Aidan, pas les tiens. N'oublie pas qui tu es."_

_Je pris une inspiration douloureuse alors que je vis l'atelier vide de Griswold. Je pouvais encore entendre sa voix inquiète, me demandant qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire pour m'aider… Je pouvais tout aussi bien me remémorer ses cris de douleurs alors que je prenais un vil plaisir à le-_

Non, que _Diablo_ prenait un vil plaisir à tuer !

_Une voix murmura en mon fort intérieur que je me disais cela peut-être uniquement pour me délester de ma culpabilité, ce fardeau me rongeant de jours en jours. Je ne savais pas si c'était Diablo qui me l'avait dit ou bien si c'était moi. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à faire la différence._

_Je faiblissais… Je le savais. Il était impératif que je trouve un moyen de contenir Diablo._

L'Est… L'Est t'aidera…

_Oui, je savais bien que l'Est était ma meilleure option - mais Adria refusait de m'y emmener. Elle ne semblait pas si préoccupée par le mal grandissant en moi… Était-elle aveugle ou faisait-elle semblant ?!_

_Non. Douter de moi, c'était compréhensible - chaque pensées que j'avais pouvait tout à fait venir de Diablo - mais douter d'Adria… Si je ne peux plus _lui _faire confiance, jamais je ne pourrais espérer la rédemption._

"_Adria… Dis-moi pourquoi nous sommes ici._

_-Patience, Aidan, patience. Je sens une magie puissante en ces lieux…"_

Oui, celle de Diablo !

_Me retenant de répondre par la colère - la colère venait de Diablo et je ne _devais pas _y céder - je décidais plutôt d'attendre, ma main posée sur mon épée, mes yeux fermés car je refusais de regarder mes - non, ceux de _Diablo _\- crimes en face._

"_Aidan, regarde, vois-tu ce portail face à nous ?"_

_Ouvrant mes yeux, je haussais un sourcil en voyant le vide face à moi. _Adria était-elle devenue folle ?!

Sans doute qu'elle l'est, pour avoir _osé_ désobéir à _mes _ordre, car je suis son Maître et qu'elle-

_Non, résiste ! Diablo essaie de te corrompre, il sait qu'Adria est ta seule chance de t'en sortir et il essaie de t'en détourner ! _Fais confiance à Adria !

"_Aidan ? me demanda la sorcière d'une voix songeuse._

_-Euh… oui. Enfin, non. Je ne vois pas de portails, Adria. Il n'y a pas de portail ici, pourquoi-_

_-Il y _a _un portail, sa trace est juste… infime. Si faible… Il semble être comme… sur le point de se refermer. Je me demande vers où il mène…_

_-Vers rien de bon, Adria, je préfèrerais _vraiment _qu'on aille vers l'Est, rien n'est sûr, mais peut-être, juste _peut-être _que là-bas quelqu'un saura me débarrasser de… _lui_."_

_Adria soupira, s'avançant vers moi. Sa main glissa sur ma joue en un geste tendre. Je me laissais aller contre elle. La sorcière était devenue depuis quelques temps une béquille sur laquelle je me reposais. J'avais besoin d'elle. J'avais besoin d'elle pour détruire Diablo._

"_Aidan… soupira-t-elle, Jamais tu ne pourras te débarrasser du Seigneur de la Terreur. Sa présence te hantera jusqu'à la fin de tes jours… Rien ne peut t'en débarrasser. Sois fort, Aidan. _Résiste. _Je sais que tu peux le faire._

_-J'essaie Adria, mais c'est si _dur…

_-Aidan, tu dois le faire ! A l'instant même où tu laisseras Diablo prendre le contrôle, des vies seront perdues. Des vies comme celles de ta famille, Aidan. Tu m'as déjà parlé du déchirement que tu as ressenti en tuant ton père, le Roi Sque-_

_-_Ce n'était pas mon père ! _hurlais-je, me dégageant brusquement de l'étreinte d'Adria."_

_Je brûlais de rage, comment osait-elle me parler à nouveau de cet événement ?! J'ai tout sacrifié pour sauver Tristram des griffes de Diablo, j'ai risqué ma vie, tué mon propre père devenu un monstre, tué mon propre frère possédé par Diablo et enfin j'ai reçu en moi la _présence même _de Diablo, tout ça pour qu'au final ceux que j'ai protégé, tout ceux pour qui j'ai fait ce sacrifice, meurent par ma propre main ! Comment osait-elle me reparler de ces événements ?!_

_Je vais la tuer, je vais juste la _tuer…

Je me réveillais en sursaut, en sueur, dans le lit de l'auberge. Plissant mes yeux, haletante, je gémis de frayeur. _Pourquoi_ rêvais-je de _Diablo_ ? Pourquoi est-ce que je… me voyais à la place du Rôdeur ? C'était ridicule, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que ce que je vois soit vrai - pourquoi verrais-je dans la tête d'Aidan ?

Mais… étaient-ce vraiment uniquement des rêves ?

Je déglutis. Je ne voulais pas savoir.

Mais…

_Non ! T'as beau vivre dans un monde où les poneys tuent et les fantômes existent, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a pas une _logique _! Pourquoi pourrais-tu voir dans la tête du Rôdeur, hein ? C'est juste que t'as peur de ce qui pourrait arriver, donc t'en rêves, c'est tout._

Néanmoins, ces rêves me semblaient si… _réels_…

Je me relevais brusquement. Me rendant dans le couloir de l'auberge à pas de loup, je me faufilais dans la chambre de Deckard pour le trouver - sans grande surprises - encore réveillé, son crâne ayant quelques cheveux gris penché sur de vieux textes dont il prenait quelques notes.

Surpris par mon interruption, il se tourna vers moi, haussant un sourcil à ma vue :

"Florence ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-J'ai… J'aimerais te parler d'un truc, Cain."

Le vieil Horadrim afficha une expression inquiète, mais désigna d'une main le lit. Je m'assis, l'observant. Il en fit de même un long moment.

"Je… J'ai des _rêves_. Des rêves… bizarres, lâchais-je en observant sa réaction."

L'Horadrim se contenta d'acquiescer, m'encourageant silencieusement à continuer.

"Ces rêves… Dans ces rêves, je suis… Je suis le Rôdeur. Pour être plus précise, je suis la partie _Aidan_ du Rôdeur.

-Ces rêves… Depuis combien de temps les as-tu ?"

Je pris une grande inspiration, des larmes commençant à se former aux coins de mes yeux :

"Peu de temps après qu'on soit arrivés à la Nouvelle-Tristram. Ce sont que des rêves, c'est… c'est rien de grave, juste des rêves - des rêves chelou et _flippants_ certes, mais des rêves quand même, donc…

-Florence, ces rêves sont-ils répétitifs ? Un même événement se répétant ?

-Non… C'est plus comme une suite. Dans le premier, c'était peu de temps - quelques jours - après l'incident à Tristram. Le deuxième, Adria et Aidan étaient retournés à Tristram et… Et Adria parlait d'un portail - probablement celui par lequel nous sommes venus - mais c'est stupide, elle devrait pouvoir le voir comme j'ai pu le faire - et…

-Je n'ai pas pu le voir, moi, remarqua Cain silencieusement."

J'écarquillais mes yeux :

"_Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que ces rêves sont réels !_ hurlais-je.

-Je pense que tout est possible dans un monde où la magie existe.

-Oui, mais… pourquoi _moi_ ? Je suis juste une humaine normale, sans pouvoirs particuliers - la magie que j'ai je ne la maîtrise que difficilement - et pourquoi ça serait _moi_ qui serait en contact avec le Rôdeur ? Ce sont des rêves, rien de plus, Cain !"

L'Horadrim plissa ses yeux un instant. Se relevant, époussetant son habit gris, il commença à faire les cent pas, perdus dans ses pensées avant de déclarer :

"Il existe de nombreuses légendes concernant des êtres capables d'entrer dans la tête d'autres personnes… Parfois ils peuvent le faire avec n'importe qui, parfois qu'avec une seule personne, parfois consciemment, parfois inconsciemment…

-Oui, mais ce sont des _légendes_ ! Rien de sûr, là-dedans, si ?

-Jusqu'à il y a quelques années, Diablo n'était qu'une légende parmi les habitants de Tristram, Florence.

-M-Même ! Il n'y a que des chances infimes que je puisse…"

Cain soupira, passant une main sur son crâne.

"Florence, nous ne pouvons rien écarter. Prendre tes songes pour une réalité n'est pas quelque chose de sage, et ce n'est pas ce que nous allons faire. Mais ils sont et demeurent préoccupants, au vu de notre situation. Les as-tu à chaque fois que tu dors ?

-Je ne dors presque pas, c'est…

-Florence, _les as-tu à chaque fois_ ? demanda à nouveau l'Horadrim, son regard on ne peut plus sérieux.

-...Oui."

Cain soupira profondément, fermant ses yeux.

"Un moyen de confirmer si tes rêves sont réels… garde à l'esprit que si ça ne fonctionne pas, ça ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'ils sont irréels… serait de mesurer les… _variations magiques_ que tu expérimentes dans ton sommeil. Serais-tu d'accord pour te rendormir ici ?"

Je déglutis, mes yeux bleus paniqués à l'idée que _peut-être_, juste _peut-être_ ces rêves soient réels. J'acquiesçais lentement.

Tout pour prouver qu'ils n'étaient que les chimères de mon anxiété.

Cain acquiesça, me faisant signe de m'allonger. Stressée, je me raidis en m'étalant contre le matelas. Peu de temps après, Cain me tendit un verre d'eau.

"J'ai mis quelques graines de pavot, ça devrait t'aider à t'endormir."

En effet, puisque quelques minutes plus tard j'étais profondément endormie.

"_Je suis _sûre _qu'il y a un portail, Aidan, cesse de me contredire !_

_-Je ne doute pas de tes capacités, juste du bien-fondé de ce portail… Qui nous dit qu'il ne mènerait pas aux Enfers ? demandai-je"_

Non… Trop faible…

_Était-ce Diablo ? S'il est trop faible pour aller aux Enfers, alors peut-être devrais-je au contraire…_

Idiot, ne vois-tu pas que c'est peut-être une ruse ?! Résiste !

_Et si cette pensée en elle-même était une ruse…? Non, je ne peux pas penser comme ça. Dans tous les cas, aller aux Enfers n'est généralement pas une bonne idée._

_L'Est, par contre…_

_Tournant mon attention vers Adria, je la vis pousser un cri de victoire alors qu'elle déclara, "Regarde, regarde Aidan ! Le portail !"_

_Et, en effet, au centre de Tristram un portail bleu, vacillant, venait d'apparaître._

"_Tu dis que Deckard Cain n'était plus là lorsque Diablo a tué les villageois ?_

_-Oui, il s'est probablement enfui… Je me souviens vaguement d'une fille, aussi… Tout est flou, Adria, tu sais."_

_La sorcière se tourna vers moi, son silence prenant une autre ampleur alors qu'elle demanda, songeuse, "Une… fille, tu dis ?"_

_J'acquiesçais._

"_A quoi ressemblait-elle ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, Adria, tout est si flou… _Il _était si présent à ce moment là que j'étais plus concentré à le contenir qu'autre chose…_

_-Tu _dois _te souvenir, Aidan ! Qu'a-t-elle fait ? A quoi ressemblait-elle ? Qu'a-t-elle dit ? Était-elle avec Cain ? _Souviens-toi !"

_Adria me tenait désormais par les épaules, ses yeux écarquillés, sa voix tonitruante. Je tremblais de peur face à elle. Que devais-je faire ?_

Tue-la, c'est une traîtresse !

_Ma main se porta inconsciemment à mon épée. Non ! Je devais résister ! Je devais… Je ne devais pas tuer Adria. Elle était mon alliée, mon amie, la seule pouvant m'aider et me comprendre. Je ne _devais pas _la tuer._

_Mais la volonté de Diablo, sa rage, sa colère mêlée à mon trouble s'intensifièrent. Tentant malgré tout de résister, je reculais brusquement, ne voulant pas faire de mal à Adria._

Résiste…

_J'avais un mal de crâne intense, tout semblait exacerbé, Diablo luttait pour prendre le contrôle de mon corps tandis que je fermais mes yeux, me contorsionnant, hurlant de rage - un cri à peine humain, réalisais-je avec effroi - pendant que je tentais d'empêcher ma main d'atteindre l'épée, à moins que ça ne soit Diablo qui m'en empêche - Adria était probablement sa servante et je-_

NON !

_Haletant, sachant que j'avais gagné la bataille - mais pas la guerre - je me laissais tomber à genoux au sol, mes mains me supportant. J'étais épuisé, _si _épuisé…_

_Et je sentais au fond de moi que si Diablo était affaibli par notre lutte, _lui _pourrait se reposer contrairement à moi._

"_Aidan ? demanda Adria d'une voix neutre qui me fit frémir._

_-O-Oui, je… je vais bien._

_-C'était Diablo, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Oui… Il devient de plus en plus fort et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à lui résister…_

_-Tu _dois _le faire, Aidan. Il le faut."_

_Sur ces paroles décidées qui même si elles me redonnèrent un peu de force me plombèrent le moral et mes espoirs, la sorcière se tourna à nouveau vers le portail, ses yeux plissés alors qu'elle l'observait._

"_Vers où mènes-tu…_

_-Adria, on ne pourrait pas juste… partir vers l'Est ? Quel mal ça pourrait faire ?"_

_La sorcière ricana, secouant sa tête doucement._

"_Aidan… n'as-tu jamais songé que _Diablo _aurait pu distiller cette pensée dans ton esprit ?_

_-...Quoi ?_

_-A partir de quand as-tu ressenti le besoin d'aller vers l'Est ?_

_-Après que j'ai mis la pierre. Je sentais qu'il y aurait des gens capables de m'aider là-bas. Et pourquoi Diablo voudrait-il que…_

_-Parce que son _frère_, Baal, est enfermé là-bas. Quelle était ta ville de prédilection, hmm ? Laisse moi deviner, _Lut Gholein _?_

_-Oui, mais c'est là où l'on trouve les meilleurs mages et…_

_-Il y a d'autres endroits, plus proches, et si tu veux absolument l'Est, pourquoi ne pas essayer Caldeum ?"_

_Je pris quelques instants pour y réfléchir, mes pensées toujours confuses de mon affrontement avec Diablo._

"_Je… Je ne sais pas, Adria._

_-C'est le signe que _Diablo _est derrière tes pensées, Aidan."_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dois te faire confiance aussi, sorcière, si tout ce qui est inexplicable vient du démon alors pourquoi ne devrais-je pas te tuer, hmm ?

_Non, Adria est la _constante_, Adria est l'ancre qui me permettra de contenir Diablo, je viens d'affronter le démon pour la sauver, _il _veut la tuer, pas moi !_

Et si c'était _Diablo_ qui voulait la sauver…?

_Non… non…! Depuis le début, je me fie à elle, même avant d'être possédé ! Je suis… Elle m'a aidé à le vaincre, elle ne peut pas…!_

_Et pourtant… Je savais qu'elle était attirée par l'attrait obscur de la magie - ses potions composées de champignons étranges de nature démoniaque, ses discours mystiques… Mais jusqu'à aller aider Diablo… Non… Ce n'était pas possible… si ?_

"_Aidan ?"_

_Je relevais mes yeux pour la voir me fixer, son expression froide. Je me relevais, déglutissant._

"_Dis moi ce dont tu te souviens sur la jeune fille."_

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a avec sa jeune fille alors que _je_ gère un démon primordial ?!

_Non, je dois l'aider, ensemble nous pourrons vaincre Diablo !_

"_Elle… Elle avait les cheveux noirs…? Et elle était avec Cain, ça j'en suis sûre. Elle s'est enfuie avec lui, mais ils ne sont pas passés par l'entrée que je - que _Diablo _\- bloquait…_

_-Ils sont donc passés par ce portail."_

_Je plissais mes sourcils, observant Adria marmonner quelques sorts afin de rendre ses cheveux blonds et de rajeunir son visage._

"_Que fais-tu ?_

_-Tu te souviens qu'à Tristram j'étais en… retrait ? Les gens ont tendance à ne pas apprécier la magie que je pratique, s'ils me reconnaissent on pourrait avoir des ennuis._

_-Cette fille… elle est si importante ?"_

_Adria sembla considérer la question quelques instants._

"_Je préfèrerais que cela ne soit pas le cas, sa mort serait… inutile. Allez, viens."_

_Elle prit ma main et on marcha tout les deux à travers le portail._

_Enfin, tout les deux… Tout les trois serait peut-être plus juste._

Je me réveillais en sursaut, comme à mon habitude en sueur et haletante, le cœur battant la chamade. Me tournant vers Cain, mes yeux pleins d'espoirs, je vis son expression grave et sinistre alors qu'il murmura, sa voix rauque pénétrant mon âme :

"Florence, je crains que nous ne soyons tous perdus."

Je laissais ma tête retomber sur le matelas en un bruit sourd alors que je gémis de désespoir. _C'était réel. Ces rêves étaient réels._

**Note de l'auteur** :

Youhouuuuu ! J'ai réussi à écrire ce chapitre plutôt rapidement. Je suis fière de moi ! *souris d'un air satisfait* J'espère qu'il vous à plu, j'ai en tout cas bien aimé l'écrire :) Niveau écriture, j'ai déjà (tout doucement) commencé le ch9. A la prochaine !


	9. Chapitre IX : Mensonge

**Chapitre IX : Mensonge**

_Journal, entrée 5 :_

_Après la… _découverte _qu'en fait mes rêves étaient du serious business, Papi Cain a organisé une réunion avec Tyraël, Willy, Lorath et moi bien sûr. Puisque nous n'avons aucune idée du pourquoi du comment, il a été décidé que j'apprendrais à me protéger sur un plan mental afin que je puisse premièrement différencier mes pensées de celles d'Aidan, deuxièmement que Diablo ne s'aperçoive pas de ma présence dans l'esprit de sa victime favorite et troisièmement que je puisse empêcher Aidan tout comme Diablo d'accéder à ma conscience. Ensuite, si possible, que je puisse contrôler mes allées et venues dans la tête d'Aidan, même si Cain n'est pas sûr que ça soit possible - ça dépend de la raison pour laquelle je vais dans sa tête en premier lieu. Cain a proposé de me donner des livres, mais Tyraël a contré que même le meilleur des bouquins ne m'apprendrait pas ce dont j'ai besoin suffisamment vite._

_Du coup, en plus de mes cours de magie avec Willy et Cain et de ceux d'escrime avec Lorath, j'ai maintenant l'apprentissage de sa magie chelou (qu'il appelle la Magie Mentis, ce qui est ridicule puisque "mentis" veut juste dire de l'esprit en latin… C'est comme si je disais "non non, je ne fait pas de la magie de l'eau, je fais de la Magie Aquae s'il vous plaît, un peu de respect !"... et puis est-ce que le latin _existe _dans Sanctuaire ?!)._

_Mais ça va. Tyraël est un bon prof. Il est certes un peu déconcerté par mes échecs cuisants, mais il a au moins la gentillesse d'essayer de ne pas le montrer._

_Sinon, du côté expérience magique, je peux maintenant faire une aura de glace autour de moi ! Bon, c'est pas tout à fait l'armure super cool de Willy - selon lui la seule chose que je fais c'est "rafraîchir" l'air… petit prétentieux - mais c'est quand même génial._

_Et du côté escrime, j'ai réussi à tuer un monstre grâce à ma dague ! Oui, oui, la petite dague toute minable que j'ai forgé grâce à Haedrig ! J'ai réussi à tuer un monstre avec ! En fait, Cain avait besoin d'ingrédients pour refaire le stock de décoctions médicinales, et je l'ai donc accompagné. C'est alors qu'un _vers _est sorti de nulle part ! Il était énorme, un véritable basilic ! Mais j'ai pu protéger Cain. En faisant appel au bouclier que j'ai appris, à Projectile magique puis ensuite à un bon coup de dague bien placé, j'ai pu achever la bête. J'avais l'impression d'être un superman de la fantasy._

_Il a même lâché trois pièces d'or ! Bon, c'est rien face aux millions que Willy a, mais grâce à ces trois pièces j'ai pu m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements - Tyraël m'avait passé quelques anciennes tuniques et pantalons de Léah, mais… ça faisait trop bizarre de les porter, pour être honnête._

Je reposais doucement ma plume sur le bureau de la chambre de Cain. Soufflant sur les dernières lettres, je refermais le carnet puis me rendis dans la bibliothèque des mages, lieu où nous avions convenu de nous retrouver.

Repérant la montagne de livres en vrac criant "Deckard Cain est ici !" je m'installais et saluais Willy qui étudiait avec attention certains livres. Le Nephalem m'offrit un sourire avant de lâcher, désignant le vieillard manifestement plongé dans un récit :

"Cain a… une _piste_. Pour trouver Lazare.

-_Déjà_ ?! Mais… comment ?"

Cain, qui n'était peut-être pas aussi perdu dans son livre qu'on le pensait, releva ses yeux fatigués sur les miens avant de déclarer lentement, d'une voix sage et méthodique :

"Lazare est perdu dans ces lieux. Je m'en rends compte à chaque instants, mais Sanctuaire a bien changé depuis la tendre époque où Tristram n'était qu'un simple village autour d'une vieille Cathédrale… L'archevêque ne sait plus à qui faire confiance, désormais, et je ne pense pas qu'il se tournera vers ses… précédents alliés démoniaques.

-Pourquoi ?"

Cain eut alors un large sourire.

"Parce que Diablo est vaincu. Les forces des Enfers ont été repoussées. N'importe qui sur Sanctuaire le sait : le Nephalem les a _sauvés_.

-Mais le Rôdeur…

-Tes rêves nous ont appris qu'Aidan n'est pas en contact avec Lazare… Il vient tout juste d'arriver à Sanctuaire. Mais pour Lazare il est évident que les démons ne sont pas sa meilleure option. Non seulement Diablo est _faible_ car il a été vaincu ces dernières années à trois reprises : tout d'abord par Aidan, puis par un autre héros que j'aurais dû assister et enfin par William mais aussi et surtout parce que même si le Rôdeur se présentait à Lazare, il est peu probable que l'archevêque trouve son compte à lui obéir.

-Pourtant Lazare me semblait bien fanatique vis à vis de Diablo…

-Lazare n'est à la recherche que de son propre intérêt. Et voir Diablo, réduit à un moins que rien dans le corps de celui qui l'a tué une première fois et surtout manipulé et _contrôlé_ par Adria n'est pas profitable pour lui. Lazare veut le pouvoir, et s'il espérait obtenir les faveurs de Diablo au vu de sa position vis à vis de Léoric et d'Aidan, il sait désormais qu'il a perdu toute utilité puisque c'est Adria qui occupe la place de favorite."

J'acquiesçais pensivement. Oui, ce que Cain disait n'était pas dénué de sens… Mais cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire que Lazare était un bisounours inoffensif.

"Du coup… Essaie-t-on de le tuer ?

-Je pense… Je pense que si nous pouvons offrir à Lazare suffisamment de pouvoir, il pourrait nous être utile, déclara Cain d'un ton incertain.

-Il pourrait surtout nous trahir !"

La voix de Willy retentit à travers la bibliothèque silencieuse. Le Nephalem, offrant un sourire gêné, se rassit. Lançant un regard autour de moi, remarquant soudainement l'absence de deux de nos membres, je demandais :

"Où sont Lorath et Tyraël ?

-Partis en mission de reconnaissance. J'ai déjà une ou deux hypothèses sur le lieu où Lazare pourrait se trouver et - même si nous décidons de ne pas en faire un allié - connaître la position de l'archevêque pourrait dans tout les cas se révéler être utile.

-Et pour repérer un archevêque démoniaque vous envoyez un _archange déchu encore incertain sur ce qu'être humain signifie_ ? Sérieusement, Cain ?! Vous auriez pu envoyer Willy, lui au moins on sait qu'il ne risque rien !"

Willy acquiesça chaleureusement à ma suggestion alors que Cain soupira profondément, ses yeux rivés sur ses livres. Le vieil Horadrim se leva, sa calvitie luisant sous la lumière vacillante des bougies. Il commença à marcher puis déclara, pensif :

"William, tu sais que si tu y étais allé, nous aurions retrouvé Lazare _mort_. Tu manques de… ah… _subtilité_.

-Parce que Tyraël est l'incarnation de la subtilité, peut-être ?!

-Non, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Lorath l'accompagne. Tyraël, même s'il n'est pas discret, sait se taire quand cela est nécessaire afin de laisser autrui gérer la situation."

Je haussais un sourcil, ébahie par le leadership de Cain. Il avait su, en quelques mois seulement, déterminer les liens dans le groupe et nos points forts et faiblesses. Mais… plus que du leadership, Cain savait surtout nous faire avancer pas à pas dans la bonne direction, grâce à son intellect, sa compassion, mais aussi sa perspicacité sur le genre humain. Pour un papi au look de moine, c'était impressionnant.

_Cain, t'es le véritable héros de cette histoire !_

Manifestement convaincu par les justifications de Cain, Willy se replongea dans son livre après avoir grommelé sur les _injustices_ de la vie.

L'Horadrim se rassit, satisfait, puis me tendit un livre en déclarant qu'il pourrait m'intéresser.

_Mentis : une nouvelle forme de magie_

Je déglutis, soudainement plus intéressée.

_Il existe des personnes, en l'enceinte de Sanctuaire, capables d'entrer dans l'esprit des autres. Espèces confondues, on peut retrouver plusieurs motifs similaires : une puissance magique suffisante, un don acquis dès la naissance, ou alors un lien entre les âmes._

_La magie mentis est complexe et vu le nombre faible de sujets capables de la performer, très peu d'études sont accessibles. Néanmoins, on peut distinguer deux grandes catégories d'utilisation de la magie mentis : elle est soit acquise grâce à un entraînement rigoureux, soit innée._

_Dans le cas où un entraînement est requis, seul les personnes les plus puissantes (comme les Archanges, les Démons Primordiaux ou certains rares humains) peuvent y parvenir après plusieurs dizaines d'années d'entraînement._

_Dans le cas où la magie est innée, elle s'accompagne généralement d'un autre don, la plupart du temps lié au mystique, comme par exemple les prophéties. Dans cette configuration, la personne dotée de ce don est capable de s'infiltrer dans l'esprit de quiconque instantanément. Parfois il est nécessaire d'avoir un contact physique._

_Il existe cependant, lors de très rares occasions, des liens psychiques n'existant qu'entre deux personnes. Le seul cas de ce type de liens connu du public est celui liant Marie Smith à Sarah Langlais, deux siècles auparavant. Ces deux êtres, pour une raison inexpliquée, pouvaient infiltrer l'esprit de l'autre, généralement par le biais de rêves. De nombreuses études ont été menées à leur sujet, cependant aucune raison valable n'a pu être retenue. L'arrivée de nouveaux cas similaires à celui-ci éclaircira peut-être le mystère._

Je déglutis. Le Rôdeur… Ou, plutôt, _Aidan_ et moi… serions donc liés ainsi…? Un lien inexpliqué entre deux êtres ? Un lien…

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, alors que je m'exclamais, me tournant vers Deckard :

"Un lien _à double sens_ ?!"

Cain acquiesça sombrement, ses yeux posés sur les livres autour de lui. Scannant les titres, je frémis en lisant _Mentis : Fourberie ou Génie ?_, _La magie de l'esprit_ et _Mentis, ou comment entrer dans l'esprit de nos amis_ sur la table en chêne. L'Horadrim était déjà manifestement sur le coup.

"Attendez… Comment ça, un lien à double sens ? demanda Willy d'un regard alarmé.

-Comme je le supposais, de la même manière que Florence peut accéder à l'esprit d'Aidan, il est fort probable que l'inverse soit possible. Cela signifie qu'il est tout à fait possible qu'Aidan soit en cet instant parmi nous."

Le Nephalem grogna en s'affaissant sur son bureau, ses longs cheveux noirs répandus en une auréole ténébreuse autour de lui.

"Vous êtes en train de me dire, _maintenant_, après bien évidemment qu'on ait _bieeeeen_ fait part de nos plans vis à vis de Lazare - que je n'approuve toujours pas, soyons clairs - qu'Aidan alias le _Rôdeur Noir_ a pu tout à fait nous entendre pour ensuite tout raconter à sa chère Adria sur les rêves _si étranges_ qu'il fait depuis quelques jours ?! Cain, vous êtes… Vous êtes inconscient !

-Non, William. Il est tout à fait possible qu'Aidan ne soit même pas capable d'entrer dans l'esprit de Florence à cause de l'épuisement physique, psychologique et magique qu'entraîne la présence de Diablo en lui. Ensuite, même si tel est le cas, c'est _Aidan_ qui est dans l'esprit de Florence et non Diablo. Enfin… je pense qu'exclure Florence de nos plans pourrait être néfaste à notre cause.

-Pourquoi ?! Le _principe de précaution_, Cain ! On ne devrait rien lui dire ! Je ne dis pas l'abandonner en casse-croûte aux démons, mais le moins elle en sait, le mieux c'est, non ?"

Je déglutis, observant le visage colérique de Willy, qui de temps à autres me lançait un regard me demandant silencieusement pardon. Je savais bien que Willy avait raison. C'est pourquoi, me tournant vers Cain, je marmonnais :

"La solution serait de me tenir à l'écart. Je vous informe de toutes les découvertes que je fais vis à vis du Rôdeur, et vous… vous faites de votre mieux. S'il faut se battre, je vous aiderais - Aidan peut accéder à ce que je pense, vois et fais, mais il ne peut pas… _altérer_ mes actions. Donc, je pourrais vous aider s'il faut se battre.

-Florence, je le répète : cela serait contre-productif. Je parlerais avec Tyraël à son retour, mais je suis certain qu'il sera de mon avis. Si ma théorie est exacte… Si ma théorie est exacte, on pourra peut-être _sauver Aidan_."

Willy et moi échangèrent un regard avant que le Nephalem ne parte dans un fou rire. Cain l'observa, un sourcil relevé silencieusement.

"_Sauver le Rôdeur_ ?! Cain, vous êtes sérieux ? Comment vous voulez le sauver ? Il… Il a la pierre d'âme de Diablo plantée entre les deux yeux ! Ce n'est pas _possible_ de le sauver - du moins, pas possible à moins de le tuer.

-Si ma théorie est exacte, William, il est possible de sauver Aidan.

-Mais quelle est cette théorie, Cain ? demandais-je, mes yeux plissés le fixant.

-Elle concerne la cause du lien. Si j'ai raison, alors… Alors Aidan peut être sauvé."

Je déglutis, passant une main dans mes cheveux. Prenant une grande inspiration, tentant à tout prix de ne pas _paniquer_, je posais mes mains à plat sur la table avant de murmurer :

"Et quelle serait cette cause, Cain ?

-Eh bien, tu viens du futur, Florence, non…?"

Willy et moi échangèrent un regard. Fermant mes yeux, je pris un instant de réflexion : devrais-je considérer révéler la vérité à Deckard, plaçant ainsi ma place dans le groupe sous un regard de doutes et de soupçons dans un cadre où elle est déjà menacée à cause de mon lien vis à vis d'Aidan ? Non, c'était une évidence.

D'un autre côté… Si je ne révélais rien, Willy, à qui j'avais _dit la vérité_ \- que je ne venais pas du futur mais bel et bien d'une réalité parallèle - saurait que je mentirais intentionnellement, cachant peut-être par la même occasion des informations primordiales vis à vis de notre réussite, ce qui pourrait le pousser à tout révéler ce qui à terme arriverait au final à encore plus de doutes et de soupçons sur moi.

Je déglutis, tiraillée. Dire la vérité revenait à être sûre de soupçons moyens, mais mentir donnait la _possibilité_ de quelque chose de bien plus grave. Que faire, que faire ?

_Quel est ton but, Florence ?_ me demandais-je tout à coup.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que je réalisais que mon but n'était pas tant de sauver Sanctuaire que de venger la mort de ma mère.

_C'est à la base pour ça que je suis venue ici, que j'ai sauvé Cain et que je participe à la victoire contre Diablo - tout ça pour venger ma mère, assassinée par Adria !_

Certes, au final ça aboutissait à la même conclusion : Adria était avec Diablo et Cain et sa clique sont contre Diablo or _les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis_.

Mais… le déroulement n'était pas le même. Mon honnêteté, dans le cas présent, affecterait le destin d'Aidan, et la quantité d'informations qui me seraient révélées. Si je dis la vérité, Aidan sera considéré comme une cause perdue et on me retirera de tous les plans. Si je mens, Aidan aura une chance de s'en sortir - aussi minime soit-elle - et je serais impliquée.

Le destin d'Aidan en lui-même n'était pas si important que cela - dans le II, il mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances, à ce stade _tout_ peut être mieux que sa destinée originelle - mais la quantité d'informations que l'on me révélait, _elle_, l'était. Pour ma vengeance, être informée était capital.

_Et je saurais si Aidan parle, puisque je le vois chaque nuits. Je saurais s'il révèle des informations relatives aux plans. Si à un moment, je m'aperçois qu'il nous a trahi…_

Eh bien, on planifierait à partir de là. Ce n'est pas un cas qui s'est produit, et ce n'est certainement pas une éventualité que je privilégie, donc je vais plutôt partir du principe qu'elle ne va _pas_ se produire. Et si elle se produit, je m'adapterais.

Je lançais un regard à Willy. Il était le seul inconnu dans l'équation. Sa foi en moi était-elle suffisamment importante pour qu'il agrée à mon mensonge, si c'est mon choix ? Je plissais légèrement mes yeux.

_Pour un Nephalem qui a été trahi par Zoltun Kulle et Adria, avoir sa confiance éternelle si rapidement alors que dès le début je me suis présentée à lui comme une _menteuse _est peu probable_.

Je déglutis, mordant ma lèvre. Pas sa foi en moi, donc. Mais… s'il ne me faisait pas confiance, il en aurait déjà parlé. Quelle autre raison pourrait-il avoir ? Son _envie_ de me croire n'est pas suffisante. Par contre…

S'il révèle que je mens, il devra expliquer pourquoi il n'a rien révélé depuis le début. Ça, et il devra le _prouver_. Aux yeux de Cain, c'est une évidence, _je_ suis plus fiable que Willy car le Nephalem est à ses yeux trop impulsif et pas assez réfléchi - quitte à faire des actes qu'il pourrait regretter plus tard… Alors que moi, ce n'est pas le cas. Toutes mes interventions ont été accueillies par le vieillard comme quelque chose à considérer - sauf les premières car j'étais une inconnue lui disant que le héros local était possédé. Donc, sur parole _seule_, entre Willy et moi, aux yeux de Cain je gagne.

Tyraël aura tendance à croire Willy par contre, même si l'opinion de Cain a plus de valeur à ses yeux. En somme, si dans son cœur il se méfiera de moi (si Willy parle), son cerveau sera du côté de Cain, et donc de mon côté.

Quant à Lorath, il suivra Tyraël.

De fait… le seul moyen pour que ma place dans le groupe soit réellement altérée, c'est si Willy a une preuve.

Je retins mon sourire en réalisant que Willy n'en avait qu'_une_ : la lettre que je lui avais envoyé. Un plan commença déjà à se former dans mon cerveau alors que je lâchais, me tournant vers Deckard :

"Oui, je viens du futur. Mais vous le savez déjà, ça."

J'ignorais le froncement des sourcils de Willy.

"Oui, oui, mais… _À quel point_ viens-tu du futur ? De combien d'années ?

-Entre un et deux siècles. C'est difficile de dater précisément la période temporelle dans laquelle nous sommes par rapport à mon ancienne, étant donné que les bouleversements que Sanctuaire a vécu dans mon futur nous ont poussé à nous désintéresser de la _date_."

Willy apparut d'autant plus troublé, ses yeux à la fois réprobateur et confus. Je réalisais alors qu'il se sentait probablement trahi, mais je continuais à l'ignorer.

Cain, d'un autre côté, semblait se réjouir de mes quelques mots : un sourire flottait sur son visage alors qu'il semblait en intense réflexion. Il finit par me demander, ses yeux certes fatigués mais concentrés et à la fois… heureux, presque, de débattre de la question avec moi :

"Je vais faire appel à tes connaissances théoriques et ta logique, Florence. Sommes-nous d'accord que ton futur ne se produira probablement jamais ?

-C'est en effet plus que certain. Nous avons déjà trop chamboulé la ligne temporelle.

-Cependant… tes souvenirs n'ont pas été affectés.

-Pas à ma connaissance, non.

-Cela suggère qu'il y a eu une rupture dans l'espace-temps… Mais… Malgré tout… Le Rôdeur de _cette_ réalité - je parle des deux de façon indifférente, le Rôdeur ayant abouti à la libération de Baal comme celui actuellement dans les rues de la Nouvelle-Tristram - demeure le même que celui de _ta_ réalité, non ?

-Étant donné que le Rôdeur existait _avant_ la rupture temporelle, oui. Pourquoi, Deckard ?"

Le vieillard sourit, un sourire de _victoire_ alors qu'il me révéla, son visage âgé s'illuminant à la perspective, que cela voulait dire que sa théorie était _possible_.

On resta donc la journée dans la bibliothèque, Deckard en apprenant plus sur la magie mentis, Willy brouillant du noir dans un siège de la bibliothèque, ressassant encore et encore ce qu'il interprétait sans doute comme ma _trahison_ et moi me contentant d'étudier tout ce qui m'intéressait.

Lorsque la fin d'après-midi arriva, je me relevais puis demandais à Willy :

"Dis, où est le veau ?

-Probablement allé brouter devant l'auberge, qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?"

Deckard lança un regard d'incompréhension au Nephalem. Moi, de mon côté, un sourire lumineux sur mes lèvres, je me rendis devant l'auberge, trouvant effectivement le jeune veau se prélassant sous le Soleil doux de l'après-midi, sa tête royale penchée sur l'herbe grasse.

Je m'avançais, oeillant la bête que je considérais comme une véritable nuisance quelques heures plus tôt. L'animal releva sa tête puis la pencha sur le côté en reconnaissance de ma personne, ses yeux noirs semblant happer mon être.

"Dis… Tu manges de tout, toi, non…? murmurais-je pensivement en passant ma main sur le flanc du veau. De l'herbe, de la nourriture, des monstres, des _pièces d'or_… Même les livres de Cain, si on n'y fait pas attention.

-Meuh ! agréa l'animal."

Je souris, sentant une toute nouvelle affection pour la mascotte naître en moi alors que je demandais d'une voix innocente :

"Dis, tu n'incluerais pas dans cette liste bien étrange les _lettres_ à tout hasard, hmm ?"

Ce fut un jeu d'enfant d'emmener le veau avec moi dans la chambre de Willy - dont j'avais le double des clés, comme tous les membres du groupe en cas d'urgence - puis de trouver la lettre qu'il gardait dans sa table de chevet (je supposais qu'il n'avait en effet aucune raisons de la cacher jusqu'à maintenant) pour ensuite la tendre au veau.

Le bovin renifla dédaigneusement le papier.

"Allez, tu ne vas pas faire ton difficile _maintenant_, non ? grognais-je d'un ton agacé."

Le veau leva ses yeux noirs sur moi et me fixa longuement, comme s'il _savait_ ce que manger cette lettre impliquait. Je frémis alors que, ses yeux toujours sur moi, il entrouvrit sa gueule pour croquer la lettre et mâcher les mots prouvant ma culpabilité.

_Ce veau n'est pas normal_, songeais-je alors que je l'observais fester sur les derniers lambeaux de lettre.

Le soir-même, dans ma chambre, je restais sur mon lit l'esprit plein de doutes alors que je songeais à mes actions de la journée : j'avais menti et si mentir en soit ne posait pas de problèmes… Là, ça pouvait jouer un rôle décisif dans la lutte contre les Enfers. Sûrement pas contre Adria, ma cible, mais certainement que dans le grand échiquier se déroulant sur Sanctuaire, ce tout petit mensonge pouvait avoir son importance… Peut-être des gens mourraient à cause de mon mensonge.

Je m'endormis sur cette pensée.

"_Adria, ce… ce _lieu… _Où sommes-nous ?!"_

_La veille, nous étions arrivé dans l'endroit relié au portail de Tristram - portail qui, d'ailleurs, disparu lors de notre arrivée. Et c'est là que nous avons appris que… que nous étions…_

_Je fermais mes yeux. _Que nous étions à la Nouvelle-Tristram.

_Adria ne m'a, étrangement, que peu semblée surprise. Elle était, au contraire, plus que calme et ça, c'était en soit effrayant. Comment pouvait-elle rester de marbre face à l'existence d'une _Nouvelle_-Tristram ?!_

Comment peut-elle ignorer mes ordres et venir gambader ici alors que mon _frère_ est à l'Est ?!

_Je frémis en entendant la voix de Diablo rugir en moi. Je commençais… Oui, je commençais à pouvoir distinguer nos consciences. Du moins, c'était ce que je pensais._

_J'étais si faible et si épuisé que je ne savais même plus si je pouvais croire mes propres pensées… Il était plus que probable que Diablo me menait par le bout du nez et que je ne pouvais distinguer ses pensées comme siennes que lorsque celui-ci ne souhaitait pas me les cacher…_

_D'ailleurs, peut-être que ces pensées étaient celles de Diablo. Peut-être qu'en cet instant, c'est Diablo qui me parle… _Me _parle… Suis-je ne serait-ce que réel, désormais ? Aidan, le prince victorieux du Seigneur des Enfers est-il encore vivant ? Peut-être que je ne suis plus qu'un écho de ce qu'il était… Peut-être que Diablo veut me faire penser cela…_

_Je ne le savais plus. Et, pour être honnête, je n'en avais cure. Adria avait raison : jamais je ne pourrais me débarrasser de Diablo. Autant me faire à l'idée de ma chute éventuelle._

_Ce que je _pouvais _faire, par contre, c'était lutter. Lutter autant que possible. Car à chaque secondes que je garde Diablo en moi, je sauve des vies. Je sauve Adria._

_Je ne peux plus me battre pour savoir si ce que je pense est instillé par Diablo ou non. Je suis trop faible pour mener des combats inutiles. La seule chose que je peux accomplir, c'est m'accrocher à Adria, m'accrocher à ce qui est _bien_. Je sais que je ne dois tuer personne, je sais que je dois empêcher Diablo de tuer quiconque, et je sais encore que j'ai la force de pouvoir tenir. Pour combien de temps… je ne saurais le dire._

"_Nous sommes, semblerait-il, dans des ruines, Aidan."_

_Je relevais mon regard sur Adria, une rage brute m'envahissant :_

"_Oui, je le sais _sorcière_, j'ai des yeux ! Ma question était : _où sommes-nous _?"_

_Adria m'observa, ses faux cheveux blonds encadrant son visage alors qu'elle pencha légèrement sa tête. Elle demeura silencieuse un instant, un instant de trop peut-être, avant de murmurer pensivement :_

"_Diablo prend le pas sur ta raison, Aidan…_

_-L'idée ne semble pas t'affoler, devrais-je m'inquiéter ?_

_-Je ne sais pas… le dois-tu ?"_

_La lueur qui flottait dans le regard de la sorcière était calculatrice. Elle semblait manifestement absorbée par son _analyse _de moi, de mes réactions, d'à quel point j'étais Aidan et à quel point j'étais Diablo et… et je…_

Et qu'est-ce qu'elle compte en faire, bordel ?!

_Je sentis un flot de rage m'envahir alors que je poussais un hurlement, ma voix démoniaque se répercutant sur les vieilles ruines nous entourant alors que ma rage s'intensifia et que je tentais d'y résister, mes bras tremblant._

Laisse moi sortir Aidan, nous voulons la même chose : la _vérité_ !

"_Non…! gémis-je alors que je me raccrochais à l'idée que je voulais le _bien_."_

_La vérité, je l'avais perdue dès l'instant lors duquel je me suis enfoncé la pierre d'âmes._

_Réussisant pour la énième fois à repousser Diablo, je m'effondrais au sol, mon épée claquant dans un tintement les dalles de pierre._

_Mes yeux s'entrouvrirent alors que je remarquais qu'elle était dans ma main. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je l'avais prise._

Que Diablo l'avait prise.

_Quelle importance ? Que ce soit lui ou que ce soit moi, les faits étaient là : mon épée demeurait, brillante, entre mes mains. Rien n'avait de l'importance. La seule chose qui restait, la seule chose qui _comptait_, c'était résister._

"_Aidan ? demanda Adria_

_-Oui, je… Oui, c'est moi. murmurais-je en m'interrogeant sur la notion de _moi_._

_-Tu as eu une absence… Diablo ?_

_-Oui…"_

_Je me relevais, époussetant d'un air hagard ma cape noire, avant de marmonner, mes yeux portant sans aucun doutes une lueur rougeâtre :_

"_Tes paroles l'ont _énervé_, Adria. Il voulait… je pense qu'il voulait te tuer._

_-Tu l'as retenu._

_-...Oui, je l'ai retenu. Avais-je raison de le faire, cependant ?"_

_La sorcière m'observa quelques instants._

"_Je ne sais pas. Quel est ton avis sur la question, Aidan ? Devrais-tu le laisser me tuer, la prochaine fois ? Devrais-tu… essayer de me tuer de tes propres mains ?_

_-Mon avis est que, peu importe tes motivations, tu m'es nécessaire à ce stade, Adria. Ce qui m'inquiète… C'est que tu sembles _nous _être nécessaire."_

_La sorcière ne répondit que par un acquiescement qui me laissa étrangement de marbre. Je me demandais si mon affrontement avec Diablo avait aspiré tout sentiments d'amour que j'aurais pu avoir vis à vis d'Adria. Ne demeurait… qu'une froide méfiance._

"_Où sommes-nous, Adria ? demandai-je à nouveau._

_-Dans des ruines, Aidan."_

_Je lâchais un grognement, ma main se portant instinctivement à mon épée alors que je redemandais, mes yeux animés d'une lueur démoniaque :_

"Où sommes-nous, Adria ?"

_La sorcière m'observa, une lueur que je ne saurais qualifier dans ses yeux. J'étais trop épuisé pour la définir. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas d'importance._

_Rien n'avait d'importance. Juste ma lutte contre Diablo, et le fait que je _gagne _contre lui, en sauvant des vies. Seul ce point avait de l'importance._

"_Dans les vestiges de Tristram, dévastée par celui que l'on nomme le Rôdeur Noir… Maître."_

_Je ne posais aucune autre question, ne l'interrogeant pas sur comment elle avait pu acquérir ce savoir. Je ne lui demandais pas non plus de corriger le titre qu'elle m'avait donné, qu'elle avait sans doute attribué à Diablo par ailleurs. L'annonce de sa trahison ne laissa qu'un vide froid dans mon cœur, s'il m'en restait un._

_Après tout, comment aurais-je pu avoir un cœur quand le titre qu'elle murmurait avec révérence à l'encontre de _Diablo _ne faisait que me remplir d'une sensation que… que j'étais _à ma juste place _?_

**Note de l'auteur** :

Youhou, chapitre 9 fini et pooooosté ! Niveau écriture je viens tout juste de finir le ch9, donc je n'ai pas commencé le chapitre suivant, mais... j'ai déjà une bonne idée de comment va se finir l'histoire bwahahahahah ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je pense (je pense) faire un chapitre peut-être un poil plus léger en terme de "c'est la merde, Sanctuaire est en péril" pour la prochaine fois. Je pense d'ailleurs que je vais m'éclater à écrire le personnage de Lazare, si ça part comme j'ai envie que ça parte. Sur ce, chers lecteurs, à la prochaine !

Waouh. Ce chapitre est sans doute le plus long depuis le début ainsi que l'un de ceux les plus vites postés *sautille de joie*


	10. Chapitre X : L'Archevêque

**Chapitre X : L'Archevêque**

_Journal, entrée 6 :_

_Willy n'a fait aucune remarques sur la lettre manquante. Et Cain ne semble pas différent, ce qui me laisse penser qu'il n'est pas allé se plaindre auprès de l'Horadrim. Je réalise que j'avais peut-être sous-estimé l'attachement du Nephalem à mon égard… Même si la confiance qu'il a en moi est désormais clairement endommagée. Peut-être devrais-je aller le voir pour lui en parler et faire amende honorable ?_

_Tyraël et Lorath ne sont pas rentrés de leur expédition. Cain ne s'inquiète pas, apparemment les lieux dans lesquels il a envoyé l'archange et l'ancien soldat sont assez loin et difficiles d'accès._

_Non, le vieil Horadrim préfère se concentrer sur ses études. Il est passé de la magie mentis à l'étude de la nécromancie et, plus particulièrement, du devenir de l'âme après la mort. Il ne l'a pas clairement dit, mais je pense que le changement d'orientation de ses recherches est dû à cette raison mystérieuse responsable du lien entre Aidan et moi._

_Quant à moi, en l'absence de deux de mes professeurs, je passe beaucoup plus de temps avec Willy pour apprendre de nouveaux sorts. Leur apprentissage est difficile, et je progresse bien plus lentement que ce à quoi on aurait pu s'attendre. Selon Willy, ce n'était pas dû à un manque de puissance brut. Il pense que son domaine de magie en particulier n'est peut-être pas celui qui me correspond instinctivement. Le fait que je sois capable de lancer ce genre de sorts par ailleurs prouverait même ma puissance selon le Nephalem : pouvoir lancer des sorts hors de son domaine de prédilection est rare apparemment._

_Je n'aime pas cette idée. J'ai besoin d'apprendre de nouveaux sorts et de progresser _vite_. Savoir qu'il existerait un domaine de magie dans lequel j'excellerais quelque part mais ne pas le connaître est extrêmement frustrant._

_Willy m'a conseillé de chercher dans des livres… Ils sont tous impossibles à comprendre, bien trop complexes pour moi. Avec les livres de la bibliothèque de l'Académie des mages, j'ai l'impression de revenir trois mois en arrière lorsque Cain me donnait des livres sur Trait de Feu et où j'étais incapable de produire une étincelle._

_Tout ça… Ça me fout en rage. Mon incapacité à progresser dans ma quête m'énerve plus que tout au monde. C'est une chose de passer un quart d'heure à chercher le tombeau de Tal Rasha dans le II, c'en est une autre que de passer _trois mois _à essayer de se venger sans pour autant y parvenir._

_Maintenant que j'y pense, Diablo a patienté durant des siècles avant de pouvoir être libéré de ses chaînes de la Cathédrale. J'ai une soudaine admiration pour lui, en prenant en compte cette information. Ce type a un self-control de dingue !_

_Je continue, bien évidemment, de rêver dans la tête d'Aidan. Il me fait pitié, parfois. Si lorsque je jouais au II j'étais énervée contre lui car déjà _pourquoi _en premier lieu aurait-il eu comme réaction de se planter la pierre d'âme et ensuite je trouvais que sa capacité à retenir Diablo, alors qu'il l'avait vaincu, était quand même assez faible : en seulement l'espace de quelques semaines tout au plus, il est passé du gentil prince Aidan au Rôdeur Noir libérant son frangin Baal. Maintenant, cependant, je peux vraiment _sentir _tout les efforts qu'il a placé dans sa lutte contre Diablo, comme s'il luttait contre _moi_._

_Mais… je n'arrive pas à comprendre ses réactions, parfois. Non, comprendre n'est pas le bon mot. Ressentir serait peut-être plus adéquat. J'entends les pensées d'Aidan, je vois ses actions, mais… je ne les ressens pas. A dire vrai, ce que je ressens vis à vis du Prince tourmenté est plus de la pitié. Je n'arrive pas à compatir à sa rage face au Seigneur de la Terreur, ni à trouver en moi ce sentiment de vide dont il est si épris dernièrement. La seule colère que je ressens, c'est une colère _contre _Aidan, contre l'humain qui n'arrête pas de se plaindre, de s'interroger sur si oui ou non ses pensées sont les siennes, sur si oui ou non il peut faire confiance à Adria… Et le seul vide que j'ai en moi, c'est celui de l'incompréhension et d'un pur épuisement._

Je soupirais, nettoyant ma plume avant de souffler sur la feuille, séchant ainsi l'encre ferrique. Me relevant, fermant mon journal puis le plaçant dans mon sac, je murmurais ensuite à voix basse :

"_Occulo_."

J'observais un fin voile blanc s'échapper de ma main pour se placer autour du sac, avant de s'en imprégner. Souriant, je plaçais l'objet sous mon lit.

_Occulo_, aussi nommé "le charme de dissimulation" était l'un des nombreux sorts que j'avais trouvé dans les divers livres de la bibliothèque, mais l'un des rares que j'avais pu maîtriser. Il permettait, comme son nom l'indiquait, de dissimuler, de _cacher_ un objet en particulier. Rien qui empêcherait Cain de le trouver, voire même Willy s'il prenait la peine de lire un livre, mais il pourrait repousser la plupart des personnes souhaitant accéder à mon sac.

Je soupirais. Sanctuaire… m'avait transformée. Mais avais-je transformé Sanctuaire et si oui _à quel point_ ? J'avais besoin de mieux… _comprendre_. En effet, soudainement, je me sentais envahie, ou plutôt je _remarquais_, l'incompréhension dans laquelle j'étais baignée depuis le début.

Prenant une autre feuille, je traçais à l'aide d'un crayon - pas besoin d'utiliser une plume cette fois - un cercle, délimitant l'univers de Sanctuaire.

"Hmm… L'univers, tel que j'ai pu le voir dans le jeu, existe. Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai pas vu une seule différence entre _ce_ Sanctuaire et le Sanctuaire de Blizzard… Mis à part, bien sûr…"

Je fis deux petites flèches, désignant mon arrivée ainsi que celle d'Adria dans Sanctuaire.

"On vient toutes deux de _ma_ réalité, la réalité dans laquelle Sanctuaire est un jeu vidéo… Et on est arrivé dans le passé, entre _Diablo I_ et _Diablo II_. Moi, j'ai emmené Deckard ici et elle, elle a emmené le Rôdeur."

Je fis deux autres flèches, grattant mon crâne.

"N'oublions pas Lazare, qui s'est aussi glissé par le portail."

Je rajoutais une flèche.

"Mais… Pourtant, le Sanctuaire _dans lequel je suis_, c'est un Sanctuaire similaire à celui du jeu. Cain a déjà lu des livres qu'il aurait écrit dans le futur, tout le monde se souvient des événements avec le Rôdeur, Diablo a été vaincu et se trouve dans la pierre d'âme noire… Et pourtant… Le Rôdeur, Cain et Lazare sont ici."

_Comment peuvent-ils être ici, dans le présent, sans pour autant perturber le passé ?!_

"Il n'y a manifestement pas de paradoxes… Est-ce qu'on devrait _renvoyer_ Cain, Lazare et le Rôdeur…? Ce n'est pas logique, on n'a aucun moyen de le faire. En plus, le portail ouvert par les Sectateurs s'est normalement fermé depuis longt- Mais _oui_, forcément !"

Je traçais deux autres cercles, fière d'avoir résolu ce problème.

"Cain, Lazare et le Rôdeur ne sont pas de _ce_ Sanctuaire ! Il existe un _autre_ Sanctuaire, un Sanctuaire dans lequel les Sectateurs sont allés pour trouver les plans d'Adria…" j'eus une pause, souriant, "Et ont été tués. Il n'y a pas de cadavres de sectateurs dans le jeu d'origine, or dans l'event il y en a, c'est donc qu'il s'agit d'un Sanctuaire parallèle…"

Je fis alors trois traits, reliant les trois "univers" : Sanctuaire, Sanctuaire bis, et ma propre réalité. J'eus un sourire.

"Sanctuaire et Sanctuaire bis sont liés par les Sectateurs qui ont fait un portail, quant à ma propre réalité, on pouvait accéder dans le jeu à Sanctuaire quand on voulait… Et à Sanctuaire bis seulement durant la durée de l'event, durée durant laquelle le portail reliant Sanctuaire et Sanctuaire bis des Sectateurs était en fonctionnement…"

Je mordis ma lèvre. C'était, en un sens, une plutôt bonne nouvelle : Diablo-primordial et Diablo-rôdeur ne pouvaient pas s'allier. Et… Baal, Méphisto, ainsi que tout les démons tués dans le II et le III sont bel et bien hors d'état de nuire.

On n'a, en somme, "que" Lazare, Adria, et le Rôdeur à gérer. Et de toute façon, si le plan de Cain fonctionne, Lazare ne représentera même pas une menace.

C'est à ce moment que j'entendis deux coups brefs, suivis de la voix de Willy :

"Florence, Tyraël et Lorath sont revenus !... Ils ont amenés un _prisonnier_ avec eux."

Je sursautais, surprise par l'intervention du Nephalem, avant de froisser ma feuille et de la glisser dans la poche de mes jambières. Quittant ma chambre de l'auberge, je me rendis avec Willy dans celle de Tyraël qui, semblerait-il, allait faire office de cellule d'interrogatoire pour l'archevêque corrompu.

Lorsqu'on entra dans la chambre, la première chose que je remarquais fut la méfiance peinte sur les traits de Tyraël et, comme en miroir, de Lorath. La deuxième chose que je remarquais…

Était l'homme visiblement détendu et ouvert, qui, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, fixait Cain d'un air visiblement ébahi et… _soulagé_.

_Que se passe-t-il ?!_

Je me tournais vers Willy, un sourcil relevé, qui se contenta de hausser des épaules. Décidant de me tourner vers Cain, je demandais :

"Hum… Cain… Qu'est-ce que ceci signifie ?"

Le vieil Horadrim passa une main sur son menton, ses yeux clairvoyants portés sur l'archevêque. Il semblait manifestement perplexe à la vue du bien trop enthousiaste religieux et se tourna lentement vers moi, son regard incertain alors qu'il marmonna :

"L'archevêque Lazare éprouverait, semblerait-il, des… _regrets_.

-Comment ça, des _regrets_ ? Comment peut-il éprouver du regret ?"

L'archevêque, son sourire disparaissant un instant, se releva du lit sur lequel il était assis, ignorant Lorath qui pointa brusquement son épée sur lui. Se tournant vers moi, enlevant son chapeau d'archevêque dévoilant son crâne à peine chevelu, il hocha tristement de la tête avant de marmonner :

"Oui, je m'excuse sincèrement pour tout le mal que j'ai pu causer… J'étais sous l'influence de Méphisto, pour ensuite être sous celle de Diablo… Je ne fais que de le réaliser maintenant, mais je n'ai été qu'un outil. Si j'avais résisté, ils auraient fait appel à un autre archevêque, _tous_ étaient sous la coupe du Seigneur de la Haine… Le fait que j'ai cédé n'a pas eu d'importance dans la chaîne des événements, mais je m'excuse sincèrement du fait que cela _soit_ moi.

-En gros, vous clamez le fait que vous n'étiez pas… conscients de ce que vous avez fait ? demandai-je, mes yeux soupçonneux.

-Oh, j'étais bien conscient, et j'aurais durant le restant de mes jours les _traces_ de cette conscience… Les traumatismes que j'ai pu infliger sur Tristram et le Roi n'ont pas laissé mon esprit indemne, vous savez… dit-il en ignorant le rire moqueur de Willy. J'assume l'entière responsabilité de mes actes, sachez le. Et si vous voulez me tuer… _frappez_."

Il avait, en effet, de façon assez théâtrale, écarté ses bras, mettant ainsi en évidence son buste. Lorath, une expression d'indécision sur ses traits, baissa lentement son épée. Je me contentais de hausser un sourcil, me demandant silencieusement _à quel jeu_ Lazare jouait.

Tyraël fut le suivant à parler :

"L'Archevêque Lazare n'a opposé aucune résistances lorsque nous l'avons trouvé, dans les ruines de la Cathédrale de Tristram et depuis le début du… _trajet_… il a souligné à quel point c'était un honneur de pouvoir rencontrer les héros de Sanctuaire.

-S'il est si innocent, alors pourquoi s'est-il caché ?! rugit Willy."

Je lançais un regard au Nephalem, toujours aussi enragé et impulsif. Soupirant intérieurement, songeant que la colère n'était clairement pas l'approche à adopter dans cette situation - bien que je sente _ma_ rage augmenter - je me tournais vers Cain, lançant un regard appuyé à Willy.

L'Horadrim sembla capter le message silencieux puisqu'il se tourna vers Willy, commençant à lui suggérer qu'il se calme.

Willy n'apprécia pas être réprimandé pour la deuxième fois en si peu de temps et quitta promptement la chambre, manifestement en colère face à ce qu'il nomma notre _inaction_.

Je soupirais, levant mes yeux au ciel en songeant qu'il était tout de même vraiment immature. Je commençais même à me demander comment il était ne serait-ce que _possible_ que le Nephalem ait pu vaincre un démon tel que Diablo…

Tout de même, je me sentais mal d'avoir poussé Deckard à calmer Willy… Je pris une inspiration, tentant de me dire que c'était pour le bien de cet interrogatoire.

Je me tournais vers l'archevêque. Il sourit.

"_Archevêque Lazare_, je peux comprendre que vous ayez ressenti le besoin de vous cacher, malgré le fait que cela soit sans doute la plus bête action que vous puissiez faire, mais… dites-moi… Pourquoi attaquer la mère de l'aubergiste si vous étiez une âme _si innocente_ manipulée par les Seigneurs des Enfers, hmm ?

-La mère de l'aubergiste… Vous voulez dire Ophélie ? Elle était l'une des serveuses de la taverne d'Ogden… Oui, c'est très triste ce que je lui ai fait, mais c'était un accident !

-Un… _accident_ ?

-Elle m'avait surprise. J'étais dans les ruines de Tristram, un village qui pour moi se tenait debout il y a quelques instants, rempli de… de _morts-vivants_ et soudainement je vois une vieille femme qui pour moi était il y a quelques instants une jeune fille ! Vous pouvez comprendre mon étonnement, non ?"

Je plissais mes yeux, remarquant que Lorath semblait prêt à croire l'histoire de l'archevêque, même s'il demeurait méfiant par précaution.

Tyraël, étant un archange à l'origine, ne croyait probablement pas Lazare par principe.

Cain, lui, opposa encore un autre argument à la version si _innocente_ de Lazare :

"Si ce que tu dis est vrai, comment as-tu fait pour venir ici ?

-Et comment as-tu fait pour survivre, aussi ? demanda Tyraël.

-Pour survivre, c'est assez simple : j'ai… _senti_, quelque part, que même si Diablo m'avait sous son influence et m'assurait que je m'en sortirais en vie, je sentais bien qu'Aidan allait probablement me tuer. J'ai donc pris quelques précautions. Ensuite, pour venir ici… Lorsque Aidan m'a tué et que j'ai ressuscité, je me suis rendu à Tristram, dissimulé, afin de voir la situation. C'est là que j'ai vu cette jeune fille vous parler, Cain et quand Aidan a commencé à tuer les villageois, je vous ai vu disparaître par un portail invisible. Je vous ai suivi, dissimulé."

Tyraël semblait toujours méfiant, même si je remarquais avec effroi que Cain semblait prêt à gober cette histoire.

_On ne peut pas lui faire confiance, même si je ne le vois pas dans mes rêves ça reste l'archevêque et il pourrait tout à fait nous trahir, ce qui me ralentirait dans ma vengeance et je _refuse _cela !_

"Maintenant, quel est ton objectif, mon ami ? demanda Cain."

Mon _ami_ ?! Cain, vous êtes sérieux ?! C'est… C'est l'archevêque !

Je sentais une rage m'envahir à l'idée que l'horadrim puisse tomber pour un piège si _facile_, si _prévisible_, et j'étais sur le point de m'enflammer en un brasier de colère lorsque je réalisais qu'en fait…

Cain était probablement en train de mentir, lui aussi. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il soit si… _dupe_ face à l'archevêque alors qu'il a pourtant été un témoin direct des conséquences de sa fourberie. Non, Cain voulait _utiliser_ Lazare.

Cette nouvelle me permit de me détendre de façon perceptible et d'apaiser ma colère. Oui, de la même façon que Lazare nous voyait comme les outils de sa montée en puissance et de sa survie - peut-être même comme les futurs créateurs de sa valeur auprès de Diablo - Cain voyait sans doutes en Lazare un… outil, une puissance magique qu'ils pouvaient rallier à leur cause en échange de la garantie de survivre et de pouvoir. Un outil, mais pas un allié. Cain ne donnerait jamais sa confiance à Lazare.

Je reposais mes yeux sur Lazare, manquant de sursauter lorsque je vis que ses yeux étaient posés sur les miens et qu'un sourire moins innocent fleurissait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il me fixait.

Je déglutis, observant l'archevêque retrouver sa grimace aimable et courtoise alors qu'il se tourna vers Cain.

"Mon objectif est de survivre à ce conflit et, bien sûr, de… réparer les torts que j'ai pu causer. Je me sens réellement coupable, Deckard, sachez-le…

-Nous aider à vaincre le Seigneur de la Terreur serait un bon début, marmonnais-je."

L'archevêque haussa un sourcil interrogateur, visiblement particulièrement intéressé par mes quelques mots alors qu'il demanda :

"Vraiment…? Mais je pensais que Diablo avait été vaincu ?

-Le Diablo de cette réalité l'est, malheureusement Adria a ramené le Rôdeur de la réalité dont vous venez.

-Le… Rôdeur ?

-L'union du Prince Aidan et de Diablo, soupirais-je.

-Je vois…"

Je lançais un regard à Cain. Il semblait heureux de voir que j'avais compris sa stratégie. Tyraël, lui, avait toujours l'air d'être soupçonneux et quant à Lorath il était probablement neutre vis à vis de la situation.

Willy, par contre…

Je soupirais, songeant que pour le groupe des forces du bien, qui allions vaincre Diablo _par le pouvoir de l'amitié_, nous étions tout de même vraiment désunis.

"Archevêque Lazare, voulez-vous donc nous aider ? proposa Cain.

-Bien sûr, cela serait la moindre des choses à faire !

-Excellent ! Eh bien, maintenant que nous sommes alliés, je suppose que ça ne sert à rien de vous garder enfermé… Néanmoins, vu que nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'argent, je me demande si vous trouverez acceptable de dormir dans ma propre chambre, dotée de deux lits. Je suis sûr qu'en tant que _rescapés _de Tristram, nous aurons plein de merveilleuses choses à nous raconter, n'est-ce pas ?"

Lazare laissa tomber le masque un instant en fusillant Cain du regard. L'Horadrim, lui, resta imperturbable, même si je pouvais voir une lueur de haine dans les yeux du vieux sage. Cela n'allait pas être facile, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

"Pourrais-je, par contre, être informé de… l'identité des membres de votre groupe ? demanda l'archevêque ses yeux à nouveau sur moi."

Je frémis intérieurement, me demandant qu'est-ce que Lazare avait avec moi. Décidant de faire les présentations moi-même étant donné que Cain semblait trop absorbé dans sa colère peu contenue vis à vis de l'archevêque, je raclais ma gorge avant de dire :

"Je n'ai pas besoin de vous présenter Deckard Cain… Quant au colosse fait de muscles, il s'agit de Tyraël, ancien Archange de la Justice, et le jeune homme à sa gauche est Lorath Nahr, membre du nouvel Ordre des Horadrims. Celui qui est parti il y a quelques instants se nomme William, c'est le Nephalem qui a sauvé Sanctuaire de Diablo _et_ Malthaël, quant à moi je ne suis qu'une humble et modeste humaine en provenance du futur et mon nom est Florence.

-Je vois… Mais comment une humble et modeste humaine peut-elle venir du futur et sauver Deckard Cain ? demanda l'archevêque d'un sourcil relevé."

Je mordis ma lèvre un instant avant de déclarer, l'air sombre :

"Adria la sorcière s'était réincarnée en prenant l'apparence de ma sœur. Dans un rituel démoniaque dans lequel elle a sacrifié ma mère, elle a pu ouvrir un portail vers le passé. Sachant que les conséquences pouvaient être désastreuses, je l'ai franchi à mon tour et c'est ainsi que je suis apparue devant le Rôdeur Noir dans la cathédrale."

Lazare m'observa longuement, son regard perçant me mettant mal à l'aise. Il eut finalement un léger sourire.

"Il est fort étonnant qu'Adria ne vous ait pas sacrifiée _vous_, votre puissance magique semble être… phénoménale, petite.

-Malgré son potentiel, Florence n'arrive qu'avec de grandes difficultés à faire les sorts les plus élémentaires. Elle n'a été exposée à la magie que très tard, Archevêque, intervint Cain d'une voix calme.

-Exposition à la magie tardive ou non, peut-être devriez-vous remettre en question le _type_ de magie que vous lui enseignez… Les sorts lumineux des cieux ne conviennent pas à tout le monde."

Il y eut un long silence pesant durant lequel Cain et Tyraël eurent une expression sombre alors que Lazare me fixait comme si j'étais un diamant brut qu'il venait de découvrir dans un sol qu'il avait estimé désertique.

_Qu'est-ce que ce taré a avec moi ?!_

Ce fut, étonnamment, Lorath qui brisa le silence en marmonnant :

"Magie ou non, Florence est tout de même l'une des élèves les plus compétentes que j'ai vu avec une épée, ou même sa dague qu'elle a forgé. Elle a fait des progrès phénoménaux, et en seulement quelques mois, _moi_, ancien soldat, j'ai du mal à la vaincre. C'est comme si elle était née avec une épée dans la main."

La nouvelle, de manière tout aussi surprenante, sembla rassurer Cain qui eut un bref sourire avant de marmonner qu'après une journée si mouvementée, il aimerait aller se reposer. Lazare déclara que maintenant qu'il n'était plus un ennemi public il adorerait se rendre à la bibliothèque de l'Académie afin de pouvoir s'informer sur les progrès magiques des dernières décennies, Lorath marmonna que la seule chose qu'il se voyait faire était d'avoir un bon somme et Tyraël, lui…

"Florence, pourrais-tu rester s'il te plaît ?"

_Lazare et son obsession à mon égard, Cain rassuré de mes "prouesses" d'épéiste et maintenant Tyraël qui veut me parler en tête à tête ?!_

Acquiesçant, je restais figée, sentant un océan de soupçons me submerger. Observant Tyraël, je remarquais son visage épuisé, et ses traits crispés.

_Il me cache quelque chose. Cain est probablement au courant. Peut-être que Willy au- non, Willy n'est pas au courant : il est incapable de garder un secret et Cain le sait. Lorath est peut-être au courant - en tant qu'Horadrim, il a l'habitude du secret - mais… Non, probablement pas : il reste un subordonné de Tyraël, aux yeux de Cain. Quant à l'ange, Cain a visiblement mal placé sa confiance en lui au vu des difficultés qu'il a à maintenir ce secret. Ironique, néanmoins : alors que je sous-estimais la confiance de Willy, je surestimais celle de Cain._

Déterminant que l'honnêteté serait sans doute le meilleur moyen d'obtenir des réponses claires de l'Archange déchu, je murmurais, ma voix faible, portant une légère intonation d'anxiété et pourtant demeurant calme :

"Tyraël, je peux sentir qu'il y a quelque chose que Cain et toi me cachez. Je… Je sais qu'avec cette histoire de rêves, me révéler des informations peut être dangereux, mais… Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ?"

L'Archange s'affala, son armure apparaissant soudainement lourde sur ses épaules. Il détacha El'Druin, son épée, de sa taille, laissant reposer la lame scintillante sur le lit à ses côtés, toujours à portée de main. Il passa une main épuisée sur son visage, fermant ses yeux un instant. Je réalisais que pour l'Archange, le combat commençait à durer peut-être trop longtemps, dans ce corps d'humain auquel il n'est pas habitué comportant des limites qu'il n'aurait jamais envisagé auparavant.

Une nouvelle fois, je ressentis du respect vis à vis de cet être de lumière déchu pour le bien de l'Humanité… respect qui ne faisait qu'accroître mon déplaisir face au secret qu'il me cachait.

"Florence… Lorath, Lazare et moi-même ne sont pas revenus ce matin, mais hier soir. Il était à la Cathédrale, en prenant le téléporteur et en cherchant chaque niveaux, cela n'a pris que quelques heures pour le trouver…"

Je déglutis, acquiesçant sombrement.

"Cain n'a pas voulu te prévenir dans l'immédiat à cause de tes rêves. La situation a été présentée à Lazare comme quoi il serait préférable d'attendre le lendemain matin afin de faire une réunion de groupe, même si je ne pense pas qu'il ait été dupe… Cain l'a vu, cependant. Deux heures, seul à seul. Lorsqu'il en est sorti, il m'avait l'air… anxieux. Incertain. Il m'a dit que Lazare lui semblait bien trop… en accord avec la réaction qu'il espérait. Il pense qu'il est probable que Lazare ait, malgré tout, trouvé un moyen de contacter le Rôdeur, ou tout du moins Adria.

-Alors, cette rencontre aujourd'hui…

-N'était qu'un leurre dans l'espoir qu'Aidan le voit, oui."

_Ça pourrait expliquer l'intérêt de Lazare, envers le seul membre du groupe à qui l'on semble vouloir tout cacher…_

"Si tel est le cas, pourquoi ruiner la stratégie de Cain en me révélant ces informations, Tyraël ?

-Parce que c'est _injuste_ à ton égard. T'expliquer qu'on ne peut pas tout te révéler à cause de tes rêves est une chose, mais t'utiliser comme outil afin de leurrer le Rôdeur quand on ne fait que _soupçonner_ qu'il puisse accéder à tes pensées et qu'il fasse le choix de les reporter à Adria c'en est une autre. Et puis… le moins que je puisse faire, c'est te révéler les informations _te_ concernant, chose que Cain semble manifestement hésitant à faire, encore une fois par peur qu'elles soient révélées à l'ennemi.

-Quelles informations ?

-La théorie sur ton lien avec Aidan, bien sûr."

Je me tendis imperceptiblement vers l'ange, comme voulant me rapprocher afin d'entendre le mieux que possible.

"Cain pense que, puisque tu viens du futur et que tu n'es liée _qu'à_ Aidan, tu serais en réalité… la réincarnation d'Aidan. Si tu peux accéder à ses pensées en rêve, c'est parce que la même âme - celle d'Aidan et la tienne - serait en deux exemplaires à une même époque, ce qui créerait des anomalies."

Je haussais un sourcil. Cela expliquerait pourquoi Cain était si enthousiaste à la nouvelle que je sois compétente à l'épée, caractéristique principale du personnage d'Aidan représentant la classe guerrier dans Diablo I. Malgré tout…

"Je croyais que l'âme d'Aidan avait été détruite lors de la transformation du Rôdeur en Diablo.

-C'est en effet une possibilité, mais on ne peut pas en être _certains_. Tout porte à croire que tu es bel et bien la réincarnation du Prince Aidan, Florence et c'est à ce jour la meilleure option que nous avons.

-Je vois… C'est pour cela que Cain pense qu'Aidan peut être sauvé, étant donné que dans la réalité d'origine il se serait réincarné.

-Oui, si Aidan a pu se réincarner, c'est que son âme n'a pas été détruite par la folie ou Diablo. Il serait donc envisageable, avec l'aide suffisante, de permettre à Aidan de… contenir Diablo suffisamment longtemps pour placer l'âme du démon dans une pierre d'âmes."

_Sauf que je ne peux pas être la réincarnation d'Aidan… Non seulement on ne sait pas si les réincarnations multiverselles sont _possibles _\- Adria n'a pu le faire que grâce à de nombreux enchantements peu recommandables - mais en plus Aidan représentait la classe _guerrière_, avec le moins de mana que possible, or depuis le début on n'arrête pas de me dire à quel point je suis puissante sur le plan magique…_

Je ne suis pas la réincarnation d'Aidan. Ce qui signifiait que la possibilité de le sauver était, en somme, inexistante. Mais le fait que Tyraël et Cain _croient_ qu'elle existe peut être utile…

"Pour sauver Aidan, cependant, il est nécessaire que je puisse interagir avec lui. Seul, avec Diablo et Adria en guise de compagnie, on n'a que peu de chances de pouvoir l'aider… Comment pourrais-je lui parler ?"

Tyraël fronça des sourcils un bref instant.

"Tu réalises que lui parler impliquerait que, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas, il soit au courant de ton existence ? Il faut aussi prendre en considération le fait que _Diablo_ pourrait t'entendre."

Je déglutis. Oui, avoir Diablo m'entendant était une possibilité… Et attirer l'attention du Seigneur de la Terreur n'était clairement pas l'idéal.

_Qui est ton ennemi, Florence ?_

...Adria. Adria est ma cible, Diablo ne l'est pas. A ce stade, au vu du fait qu'on ait Willy, Cain _et_ Tyraël, peu importe ce que je fasse il était peu probable que moi, simple humaine, puisse amener la victoire de Diablo sur Sanctuaire.

Et puis… Diablo n'était pas satisfait d'Adria ces derniers temps, au vu de mes rêves…

_Les ennemis de tes ennemis sont tes alliés…_

Non, c'est le Seigneur de la Terreur. Quoique je fasse, il ne sera _jamais_ mon allié. Par contre, je peux le convaincre d'accepter une… _entraide_. Ayant pour but ultime de tuer Adria, objectif qui, semblerait-il, était déjà le sien.

J'aurais aimé éviter de faire appel à lui, cela est certain, mais avec Cain commençant à me cacher des choses… à ce rythme Adria risquait, _une fois de plus_, de glisser entre les mains de Willy.

Diablo, lui, est un ennemi "commun", presque. Certes, c'est un Seigneur des Enfers et bla et bla et bla, mais là non seulement il est affaibli par Aidan mais _en plus_ on a celui qui l'a tué sous sa forme de Démon Primordial _et_ l'Archange de la Justice sous la main. En somme, Diablo était une menace que l'on _pouvait_ gérer assez facilement si seulement il daignait se montrer.

Adria, elle, c'était une autre histoire. Ses pouvoirs de sorcière sont incertains et Willy lui-même a été dupé en pensant qu'elle était réellement morte une fois pour toutes.

"Tyraël, je sais que le risque que Diablo me remarque est présent, mais… Je suis prête à le prendre.

-Ton dévouement est sans pareil, Florence… murmura tristement l'Archange. Je vais te montrer comment atteindre Aidan."

J'eus un sourire.

_Une proposition d'entraide… on verra où ça nous mène, n'est-ce pas ?_

**Note d'auteur :**

BWAHAHAHAH ! Deux chapitres en une semaine ! *souris*

Sinon, je posterais le ch11 samedi. J'espère en tout cas que celui-ci vous a plu ;)


	11. Chapitre XI : La Magie des Enfers

**Chapitre XI : La Magie des Enfers**

Depuis mon entrevue avec Tyraël, je travaillais d'arrache-pied afin de pouvoir contacter Aidan. Si l'Archange m'avait partiellement aidé, la nuit suivante j'avais été bien incapable de mettre en oeuvre mon objectif pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'avais pas su distinguer ma conscience de celle du Prince.

C'est à dire, qu'en somme, je n'avais pas pu penser par moi-même étant donné que les pensées d'Aidan - et celles de Diablo - s'étaient imposées à moi comme miennes.

Quand j'en ai parlé à Tyraël, il m'a orienté vers quelques livres, qui sont _une fois de plus_ aussi incompréhensible que possible.

Je soupirais bruyamment, refermant un énième livre qui ne me racontais que du charabia. Le problème de la plupart des livres que l'Archange me passait était que, même si je pouvais comprendre la théorie derrière les sorts, leur application divergeait entièrement de la façon dont j'avais réussi à faire les quelques sorts que je pouvais accomplir. C'était à chaque fois quelque chose du style "laissez vous envahir par cette vague de bien-être et de _calme_, essence de la magie même"... Lorsque Haedrig m'avait donné la possibilité de forger ma dague, exploit le plus "grandiose" que j'ai jamais accompli, ce n'était pas le _calme_ que je recherchais. Haedrig m'avait bien spécifié que je devais y mettre toute mon âme.

Et mon âme était remplie de colère, de haine, de tristesse et d'une lueur d'espoir. Pas de… _calme_ !

"Un problème ? une voix s'enquit derrière moi."

Je sursautais, manquant de renverser l'une de mes chandelles. Me tournant vers la source du son, ma gorge se tendit immédiatement alors qu'une voix intérieure m'hurla : "_Méfiance !_"

"Archevêque Lazare… quelle surprise. Que faites-vous ici ? Je ne pensais pas vous trouver dans les rayons de magie angélique ou _bienveillante_.

-A dire vrai, Florence, je ne pensais pas non plus _vous_ trouver ici."

Je fronçais mes sourcils. De quoi le religieux corrompu pouvait-il donc parler ?

Dans les yeux sombres de l'archevêque, je vis une lueur d'amusement teintée d'avarice. Je déglutis, me demandant ce qu'il me voulait.

"Vous avez du mal à mettre en oeuvre les sorts de ces livres, n'est-ce pas…?

-Oui, et en quoi est-ce votre problème, Lazare ?

-Eh bien, vu votre potentiel magique, il serait si… regrettable de le gâcher sur ce genre de magies que vous n'arrivez à l'évidence pas à maîtriser."

_Intéressant, il ne m'a pas ressorti une excuse stupide du genre "parce que sans votre soutien, la victoire est encore plus lointaine" qu'il aurait dit à Deckard dans son petit jeu de chat et de la souris… Il veut me convaincre de sa sincérité._

"Et quel _genre_ de magie me préconisez-vous, Archevêque ?"

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres sèches du religieux alors que, reculant, il me fit signe de le suivre.

On passa à travers les divers rayons de la bibliothèque, certains vides, d'autres au contraire remplis, pour arriver finalement au fond de l'immense salle. Lazare, visiblement immensément enchanté, ouvrit la porte de chêne menant à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque.

_Où veut-il aller ?!_

Il nous fit quitter l'Académie, et lorsqu'il commença à se diriger hors du village, je le stoppais en attrapant sa manche.

"Archevêque… Je refuse de quitter le village seule avec vous."

Lazare se tourna vers moi, ses yeux presque étonnés par mes mots. Il décida finalement de déclarer, sa voix presque… mielleuse.

"Dis-moi, Florence… N'es-tu pas curieuse ? Je suppose qu'entre Cain et Tyraël tu as pu avoir un éventail de magies… _vaste_, sans pour autant qu'aucune ne te convienne… Ne veux-tu pas essayer ?

-Je refuse de sacrifier mon intégrité pour du pouvoir, Lazare. Pratiquer ta magie diabolique… c'est sans aucun doutes une mauvaise idée.

-Si tu n'avais pas de doutes, alors pourquoi me suivre jusqu'ici ?"

Je me tendis imperceptiblement.

"Je suis bonne à l'épée, ça me suffit amplement.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu… Mais même si l'épée te suffisait, penses-tu que c'est _assez_ pour vaincre le Seigneur de la Terreur ?

-Peut-être pas, mais peu m'importe : Diablo n'est pas celui que je veux tuer."

Lazare, qui jusqu'à présent affichait une mine avare, sans doute à l'idée de pouvoir me corrompre voire même de m'avoir sous sa coupe, fut bouche bée alors qu'il entendit mes quelques mots.

"Tu… ne veux pas tuer Diablo, contrairement à tes… _amis_ ?

-Le cas de Diablo n'est pas le mien à gérer. Willy, Tyraël, Lorath et Deckard sont bien assez pour le vaincre. Je n'ai pas à me soucier de lui. Adria, par contre…"

L'archevêque, son sourire retrouvé, allait parler alors que je l'interrompis, levant ma main :

"Lazare, faire usage de ta magie _juste_ pour être puissante ne m'est en aucun cas utile. Par contre… Comment ferais-tu, si tu étais dans la tête de quelqu'un d'autre, pour distinguer ta conscience de celle dudit autre ?"

Le religieux haussa un sourcil interrogateur, aplanissant brièvement sa tenue liturgique avant de m'observer comme si j'étais _encore plus_ intéressante qu'avant.

_Bon sang, ce type est flippant à être obsédé par moi ! Mais bon, au moins, je peux _utiliser _son obsession à mon avantage… Urgh, je refuse de ne serait-ce que repenser cette phrase._

"Il t'arrive souvent d'entrer dans la tête d'autres personnes, Florence ?

-C'était une situation hypothétique, Lazare. Alors, comment ferais-tu en usant de ta magie démoniaque ?

-Il est étonnant que tu penses que, de toutes les magies occultes existantes, la Magie des Enfers soit celle qu'il te faut… murmura l'archevêque.

-La magie mentis étant principalement utilisée par les démons et les anges, puisque l'option angélique ne fonctionne pas avec moi je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas essayer celle démoniaque.

-Je pensais que c'était une situation _hypothétique_.

-Peu importe, dans les deux cas je veux ta réponse, Lazare."

L'archevêque acquiesça lentement, restant silencieux quelques instants. Il finit par murmurer, comme s'il était toujours perdu dans ses pensées :

"La seule différence entre la technique angélique et celle démoniaque est que, dans le premier cas, tu dois faire appel à… un _contrôle_ que tu peux exercer sur toi. Par contre, dans le cas de la magie démoniaque, c'est le contraire : tu te fixes un objectif - ici, différencier ta conscience de celle de la personne que tu vises - que tu cherches à atteindre à tout prix. En réalité, la seule chose que tu fais, c'est canaliser tes émotions en un seul et même point, comme si tu versais tout ton être pour atteindre cet objectif, sans pour autant te laisser dominer par tes pulsions… Certains appellent ce phénomène la Recherche de-

-...l'Exactitude ? marmonnais-je."

Lazare afficha un visage agréablement surpris. Ses yeux de fouine scintillaient alors qu'il demanda d'un ton anodin :

"As-tu déjà pratiqué une forme de magie démoniaque, Florence ?

-Ça dépend, est-ce que _forger une dague_ peut être considéré comme de la magie démoniaque ?

-Tout dépend de la manière dont on s'y prend… Je serais très curieux de voir cette dague que tu as forgé, Florence… L'aurais-tu sur toi ?"

Grognant intérieurement, me répétant en boucle que _c'était une mauvaise idée_, je sortis tout de même ma dague, la tendant à l'archevêque. Lazare, ses yeux brillant de curiosité, manipula avec précaution l'objet magique, silencieux.

Agacée, je lâchais :

"Ne vous attendez pas à un objet légendaire, Lazare, c'était la première fois que j'utilisai ma magie.

-La première fois, dis-tu…? Remarquable, c'est… remarquable, pour un premier essai. Tu es un _prodige_, Florence… murmura-t-il en relevant ses yeux sur les miens. Un prodige de la Magie des Enfers.

-Les démons ne sont-ils pas censés être les _seuls_ à pouvoir faire ce genre de choses ?

-Parfois, lors de très rares occasions, il est possible qu'un humain puisse pratiquer ce genre de magies… Généralement lorsque son âme est si corrompue qu'elle est semblable à celle d'un démon, ou alors que dans son ascendance se trouve des démons… Les Nephalems de la première génération, par exemple, étaient capables de faire ce genre de magies obscures."

Il sourit, comme si cette nouvelle était l'une des meilleures qu'il ait eu de sa vie.

Quant à moi, déglutissant, reprenant ma dague, je songeais alors que j'allais dans ma chambre à l'auberge que si j'étais la réincarnation d'Aidan, c'était que mon âme avait été si corrompue par Diablo que, comme Lazare le suggérait, elle était semblable à celle d'un démon. Cela expliquerait mes difficultés à réaliser d'autres sorts que ceux démoniaques…

_Même si Aidan est sauvé, son âme… notre âme, peut-être… est perdue._

Le soir-même, après avoir rédigé mes pensées sur la question dans mon journal, je m'étalais sur mon lit, ma dague à ma droite sur la table de chevet. Fermant mes yeux, je me murmurais à moi-même dans le maigre espoir que, quelque part, cette technique démoniaque ne _fonctionne pas_.

"Mon objectif est de séparer ma conscience de celle du Rôdeur… Mon objectif est de séparer ma conscience de celle du Rôdeur… Mon objectif est de séparer ma conscience de celle du Rôdeur…"

Au fur et à mesure que je répétais ces quelques mots, je me rappelais _pourquoi_ je voulais le faire. Je voulais le faire afin de pouvoir rallier Aidan à ma cause et potentiellement faire une proposition d'entraide à Diablo, afin de pouvoir tuer Adria.

_Adria…_

Le nom seul remuait en moi de nombreuses émotions, s'entremêlant en une cacophonie intelligible. Contrairement à la dague, je ne pouvais pas me concentrer sur quelque chose de _physique_, mais bel et bien d'abstrait, et cela compliquait la tâche qu'était de canaliser mes émotions vers mon objectif.

_Tuer Adria… Je veux tuer Adria… Et pour ce faire, j'ai besoin d'Aidan, voire peut-être même Diablo… Je dois séparer ma conscience d'eux… Je peux le faire…_

_Depuis que la sorcière m'avait appelé "Maître", depuis le moment où j'ai jugé que je ne devais plus me battre pour des choses inutiles, tout était comme… flou. J'avais la vague sensation que Diablo me laissait tranquille ces derniers temps, comme s'il était accaparé à un autre projet, d'une grandeur plus grande peut-être. Cela ne m'inquiétait pas comme cela le devrait. A dire vrai, j'étais presque rassuré de pouvoir enfin me reposer et reprendre quelques forces dans mon affrontement contre le Seigneur de la Terreur._

Tuer Adria… C'est mon objectif… Pour l'accomplir, j'ai besoin d'Aidan… Je dois séparer ma conscience… La haine, la colère, l'envie de vengeance… doivent me servir à atteindre mon objectif.

_Qui… qui parle ? Je ne le sais pas. Je ne pense pas que cela soit Diablo, ce murmure est atypique du Seigneur de la Terreur. Il serait plus prône à tenter de prendre possession de mon corps… Mais de qui peut-il bien s'agir…? Peut-être suis-je devenu fou…_

**Qui êtes-vous ?!** _rugit une voix dans ma conscience, que je pus attribuer à Diablo sans aucune hésitation._

Tuer Adria… C'est mon o… Le Rôdeur ? J'ai réussi ? C'était si… si _facile_ ?

_Tout devient si confus dans mon esprit. J'avais du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Accueillir la présence de Diablo en moi était déjà un fardeau suffisant… Mais maintenant, cette inconnue, qui ne pouvait être le fruit de ma folie, puisque le Seigneur de la Terreur pouvait l'entendre, me semblait être une charge que je ne pouvais supporter._

**Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous dans l'esprit de cet humain ?! Avez-vous conscience d'**_**où**_ **vous êtes ?**

J'y suis parvenue. Oh mon Dieu, j'y suis arrivée, _enfin_. Lazare avait peut-être raison, je serais potentiellement un prodige de la Magie des Enfers ! Non pas que ça soit le type de magie que j'aurais choisi en priorité, mais c'était mieux que rien. Tout ce qui comptait était mon _objectif_. Comme on dit, la fin justifie les moyens.

**Lazare ?! Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile a encore fait ? Et n'est-il pas censé être MORT ?!**

_La Magie des Enfers… qui que soit cette étrangère, elle n'est probablement qu'une servante des forces du mal… Même si cela est une tâche que j'ai peur de pouvoir accomplir, il en va de mon devoir de protéger Sanctuaire coûte que coûte._

**Une servante des forces du mal ? Pourquoi de tout les héros qui m'aient combattu cela devait être le plus **_**idiot**_ **qui m'ait vaincu ?**

Sans doute parce que vous l'y avez _aidé_, Diablo. Alors que vous aviez le Boucher, le Roi Squelette, et de nombreux autres démons sous la main, vous n'avez fait que placer des _squelettes_ et des déchus pour les premiers niveaux de la Cathédrale ! C'est comme ça que même un prince vaincu à Ouestmarche a pu vous combattre et _gagner_… à mon plus grand désarroi. Sérieusement, même si le style et les apparences ont leur importances à leurs yeux, c'est à chaque fois votre égo surdimensionné qui permet aux humains de vous tuer… Franchement, si j'étais à votre place-

**Tu n'es **_**pas**_ **à ma place, humaine ! Donne-nous ton nom et la raison de ta présence, sous peine d'affronter la Terreur !**

_J'observais placidement Diablo et cette nouvelle étrangère échanger, me demandant silencieusement si j'avais été maudit ou bien si finalement tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve fort étrange, car après tout-_

**Aidan, laisse moi gérer la situation !**

_Je remarquais silencieusement, vis à vis de la remarque de Diablo, que j'avais déjà expliqué que je ne comptais en aucun cas intervenir, non seulement parce que cela ne me concernait en rien mais aussi parce qu'économiser mes forces dans la lutte contre le Seigneur de la Terreur était primordial._

Pour la "Terreur" personnifiée, vous m'avez l'air bien impotent, Diablo. Mais bon, je sais la situation dans laquelle vous êtes, c'est donc tout à fait compréhensible. Je me nomme Florence, et je suis l'alliée de Deckard Cain et Tyraël dans la lutte contre le Rôdeur Noir - le nom que les populations ont attribué à votre combo Aidan + Diablo dans une réalité alternative du passé.

**Comment Lazare a-t-il pu entrer en contact avec une alliée de Deckard Cain ? Lui aussi m'aurait-il trahi ?**

_Lazare était donc en vie…?_

C'est compliqué. Ecoutez, Aidan et Diablo. Mon objectif n'est pas de vous nuire, à l'un comme à l'autre. Il se trouve que par le hasard des choses j'ai semblerait-il un lien psychique me permettant d'accéder à vos pensées, mais je ne compte en aucun cas l'utiliser pour vous faire du mal. Considérez moi neutre dans votre lutte de pouvoir. La seule chose que je souhaite - qui est, il me semble, partagée par Diablo - est la _mort_ d'Adria. La mort définitive d'Adria, pour être plus précise.

**Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses la sorcière, humaine ?**

_La mort d'Adria…? Non, je devais protéger Adria, je m'étais fixé comme objectif d'empêcher Diablo de tuer qui que ce soit, je… Non, je devais aussi me battre contre l'inconnue !_

Soudainement, je sentis une force phénoménale, une _détermination_ insoupçonnée me balayer de l'esprit d'Aidan. Malgré ma magie démoniaque tentant plus où moins de m'y maintenir, je fus rapidement expulsée, comme si la faible prise que j'avais sur le Prince s'était soudainement dissoute.

Désormais, je me tenais dans un espace sombre, duquel seul un maigre filet de lumière passait, se projetant sur un trône noir.

Et, dans ce trône, une silhouette.

"Maintenant que nous sommes enfin seuls, _Florence_… J'attends de toi quelques explications."

La voix était froide, d'origine indubitablement démoniaque. Elle résonnait différemment de l'esprit d'Aidan, comme si être plongée dans les pensées de l'humain appliquait un filtre sur la voix de Diablo… filtre qui, désormais, était retiré.

Oui, _maintenant_, je pouvais comprendre le titre de Diablo. Ce n'était plus la silhouette ridiculeusement pixellisée de l'event du I, ce n'était plus le monstre du II ou du III que j'avais pu vaincre avec plus ou moins de difficulté, ce n'était pas non plus l'être que je moquais pour ses choix parfois peu raisonnés.

C'était la _Terreur_ personnifiée.

Je sentis l'agacement amusé de Diablo face à mon silence. Au sein de son esprit, là où il était Maître, je me sentis soudainement suffoquer. Autour de moi, une fumée noire s'infiltrait en moi par mes pores, mes narines, et brouillait mon cerveau affaibli. J'avais l'impression de me transformer en pantin, de ne plus avoir de volonté, seulement… la _Terreur_.

_Non. Comme Lazare me l'a dit - ne relevons pas l'ironie que cela soit le conseil de _Lazare _qui me permette de combattre Diablo - il faut que je _maîtrise _mes émotions. J'ai un objectif, qui est de tuer Adria, et pour atteindre cet objectif je peux utiliser Diablo. Il faut que je garde en tête cette pensée._

L'effroi tétanique que je ressentais s'évanouit peu à peu alors que je repris conscience de mon être. La Terreur était sous _mon_ contrôle. Diablo, face à moi, haussa un sourcil interrogateur. J'en étais convaincue, malgré le fait que je ne puisse voir son visage.

"Je parie que peu arrivent si facilement à surpasser leur peur face à toi, Diablo… marmonnais-je avec un sourire triomphant.

-La simple Terreur n'est pas le seul outil à ma disposition, ici… Je pourrais _détruire_ ton âme…"

Je souris, une once de peur en moi qui pourtant ne se montra pas sur mon visage tandis que je m'avançais vers le trône obscur. Alors que j'étais à une dizaine de centimètres de la silhouette de Diablo, je ne la voyais pas pour autant plus nettement que cinq mètres plus loin. Je m'autorisais à ricaner face au Seigneur des Enfers, contrôlant intérieurement la panique sourde que je ressentais.

"_Non_. Je suis trop intéressante à tes yeux. Peut-être es-tu assez fort pour détruire mon âme, voire même celle d'Aidan, mais tu n'as ni tué la sienne ni détruis la mienne, tout ça car tu sais que c'est le mieux pour toi.

-Si tu ne réponds à aucune questions, ton intérêt risque de décroître…

-Lazare a été capturé par Tyraël et Cain, quant à ses allégeances, je pense qu'il est encore lui-même incertain de son camp.

-Probablement celui des gagnants, dans ce cas… marmonna Diablo. Dis moi, que me veux-tu, toi, _alliée_ des anges qui pourtant me parle à l'aide d'une magie _démoniaque_ ?"

Jugeant que l'informer que techniquement Tyraël n'était plus un ange était inutile, je décidais de répondre.

"Mon objectif, comme je l'ai dit, n'est pas de _te_ tuer, Diablo. Même si ça l'était, il y a dans mon camp des personnes suffisamment puissantes pour le faire. Non, ce que je veux, ce que je pense que nous voulons _tout les deux_, est la mort d'Adria.

-Tes héros capables de me tuer ne peuvent-ils pas se charger d'elle, simple _humaine_ ?

-Ironiquement, je pense qu'il est plus facile de te tuer que de se charger d'elle. Elle a déjà trompé la mort une première fois, en ayant été tuée par un héros qui s'était déjà chargé de toi. Et pourtant, la voilà bien vivante… Toi, sans vouloir te vexer, il suffit de te tuer et de garder ton âme dans une pierre d'âme sous surveillance.

-Un héros autre que Aidan s'est chargé de moi…?

-T'as quand même réalisé que tu te trouves dans le futur, Diablo, non ? A ton avis, si tu n'es pas en train de dominer le monde avec Baal et Méphisto, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Je sus que Diablo n'était pas offensé car je sentis son sourire amusé à ma remarque.

"Tu veux donc que je détruises son âme…

-C'est l'idée.

-Et que me donnes-tu en échange de ce service, humaine ?

-...Tuer Adria ne fait pas partie de tes objectifs ?

-Je ne compte pas nécessairement la tuer… La réprimander, oui, lui faire frôler la mort, sans doutes, mais la tuer alors que j'ai des soupçons de sa trahison serait… une sentence bien trop légère à mon goût. Pas au tien ?"

Il était vrai que je n'y avais jamais songé, mais… _Juste_ tuer Adria ne semblait pas assez. Non, il fallait aussi la faire _souffrir_.

"Qui de mieux que le Seigneur de la Terreur pour torturer la sorcière ? Tant qu'à la fin elle est _définitivement_ morte, ça me va.

-Très bien, mais que me donnes-tu en échange…?"

Je fronçais mes sourcils. Pourquoi Diablo me demandait quelque chose en échange d'un truc qu'il voulait de base ?

_C'est un démon._

Oui, c'était logique vu sous cet angle. Commençant à chercher quelque chose que je pourrais lui donner, je réalisais alors que s'il me posait la question…

"Tu as sans doute déjà une idée de ce que tu veux. Dis la moi, et je verrais si c'est acceptable.

-J'aimerais que tu deviennes mon _informatrice_.

-C'est à dire… espionner Cain et Tyraël ?

-Pas que. Puisque nous sommes dans le futur, il n'est qu'élémentaire que j'apprenne ce qu'il s'est produit ces dernières décennies… Or peu de gens connaissent la totalité de l'histoire, je pense que même notre chère Adria a quelques trous… J'ai la sensation, par contre, que _tu_ as toutes les informations sur les actes que je fis et qui m'amenèrent à la défaite."

Je mordillais ma lèvre, incertaine. Autant informer Diablo sur le passé était acceptable - car de toute façon il pourrait trouver ces informations par lui-même -, autant _espionner _Cain et Tyraël…

Je ne voulais pas. Certes, seule, je n'étais qu'un grain de sable dans la lutte contre Diablo, mais si je commençais à saboter les plans… J'allais devenir un Marius-bis : faible et sans importance, qui pourtant a pu déclencher de nombreux maux.

_Pourquoi me retenir alors qu'ils me cachent des choses…?_

Non. Tyraël ne me cachait rien.

_L'issue du combat n'est pas si importante… Si Diablo gagne, pourquoi cela serait-il problématique ? Adria serait morte et vu que j'aurais aidé à l'ascension du Seigneur de la Terreur, il me placerait sûrement dans un bon endroit et…_

J'eus une brève pensée pour le nombre incalculables de serviteurs des démons qui auraient dû être "justement récompensés" et qui ont fini morts.

Non, si je devais aider Diablo à gagner, je devrais le faire avec précaution pour ne pas finir tuée. Par contre, rien ne m'empêchait d'_accepter_ la proposition d'espionnage pour ensuite…

Eh bien, mentir.

"Si j'accepte d'espionner, je veux pouvoir assister et peut-être même _participer_ à la mort d'Adria."

Même si je ne pouvais pas le voir, Diablo eut un large rictus, accompagné d'un léger ricanement.

"Qui suis-je pour freiner l'enthousiasme de la jeunesse ?"

Malgré le fait qu'il était plus ou moins certain qu'Adria allait mourir, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une forme d'anxiété à l'idée que je venais, sommairement, de faire un pacte avec le Diable.

_Je suis foutue._

**Note de l'auteur :**

Yeeehaaaa ! Chapitre XI, posté ! Niveau écriture j'ai déjà bien entamé le ch12, soyez-en rassurés. J'espère que cette histoire continue à vous plaire, que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de vos espérances, et... à la prochaine !

hmm... sinon, sachez que je commence à avoir une idée de plus en plus précise de ce que la fin sera... et je suis plutôt fière de la fin que j'ai concocté pour vous, mes très chers lecteurs.


	12. Chapitre XII : Agent Double ?

**Chapitre XII : Agent Double ?**

_Journal, entrée 8 :_

_Si j'ai pu contacter Aidan, je n'ai malgré tout pas pu en faire un allié. C'est triste, car le Rôdeur reste composé de deux personnalités : Aidan… et Diablo._

_En parlant de ce dernier, il me laisse une impression étrange en bouche. Je refuse de totalement me baser sur l'expérience du jeu que j'ai eue - surtout que dans le trois j'incarnais _Willy _qui n'a pas l'air d'être le summum de l'intelligence et de l'objectivité - mais je dois garder à l'esprit qu'il est la cause de nombreuses morts injustes._

_Et j'ai, d'une manière assez pathétique en y repensant, accepté d'espionner pour lui. Certes, j'ai dans l'idée de parfois lui mentir dans les informations que je lui donnerais - surtout que lorsqu'il se sera chargé d'Adria, je n'aurais techniquement plus aucune obligation vis à vis de lui autre que notre accord - mais même… Entre Lazare qui pourrait trouver un moyen de le contacter pour lui informer que ce que je lui dis est fait de _mensonges _et Cain & Co qui pourraient à tout moment découvrir que j'étais une espionne sans pour autant comprendre que j'étais de leur côté…_

_URGH ! Ça me donne envie d'hurler. J'ai la sensation qu'un tourbillon de lave s'agite en moi, prêt à être expulsé. J'ai juste désespérément envie de me confier à quelqu'un, mais je ne peux faire confiance à personne pour garder mon secret ! Pas même Tyraël, vu comment il est incapable de se taire pour les informations secret-défense que Cain lui confie !_

_Toute cette énergie qui bouillonne en moi… Il faut que je l'évacue, d'une façon ou d'une autre. En pactisant avec le Seigneur de la Terreur d'un côté je me rapproche un peu plus de mon objectif, même si de l'autre je me mets en grand danger. Pour réussir dans cette histoire, j'ai besoin de penser _clairement_._

Je lâchais un soupir énervé alors que je soufflais sur les dernières lettres. Nettoyant ma plume, rangeant l'encrier, je plaçais finalement mon carnet dans mon sac, après un "_Occulo_" murmuré.

Commençant à faire les cent pas dans ma petite chambre d'auberge, je tentais de réfléchir plus ou moins calmement à la situation.

"Mon pacte avec Diablo… Il se méfie sans doute de moi et n'agira probablement pas sur Adria avant d'avoir eu la… _preuve_… de ma loyauté. Il est aussi logique qu'il décide d'attendre de gagner la guerre contre Sanctuaire avant de la tuer, car comme ça il sera sûr de la validité de mes informations. Urgh ! Pourquoi _diable_ n'ai-je pas pensé à lui imposer un ultimatum pour se charger d'Adria ! Je suis _coincée_, maintenant ! J'avais la main sur lui, j'avais l'avantage car c'est _moi_ qui ai les informations et… et… et je lui ai donné du pouvoir sur moi en acceptant ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réfléchi _deux secondes_ avant de bêtement dire "oui" ?! Pourquoi diable est-ce que je me retrouve mêlée à _ça_ !"

Mes derniers mots, poussés en un cri, lancèrent sur le mur innocent de ma chambre un large jet de flammes.

Ebahie, silencieuse, je regardais le mur à moitié détruit donnant sur le couloir, des volutes de fumée s'échappant des quelques flammes demeurant après mon accès de colère. Lorsque mes yeux se levèrent, je vis que le mur de la chambre d'en face _aussi_ avait été dévasté, et qu'il ne s'était arrêté que grâce à un bouclier de protection magique.

"Waouh, Florence… Tu t'es entraînée à Trait de Feu ? marmonna Willy d'un air inquiet derrière son bouclier magique."

La seule réponse que je pus donner fut de secouer ma tête de droite à gauche alors que Tyraël, alerté par le bruit, accourut.

"Que s'est-il passé ici ? demanda-t-il en éteignant les dernières flammes.

-Flo a eu un _léger_ trop plein d'émotions, semblerait-il."

Mes yeux brûlèrent de colère alors que la seule pensée que j'eus fut : _Je t'avais dit de ne pas m'appeler "Flo"_.

Sentant un nouvel accès de colère pointer le bout de son nez, je serrais mes poings, plantant mes ongles dans ma chair, la douleur me détournant partiellement de ma rage.

Le parallèle avec Aidan tentant de contrôler la rage de _Diablo_ se fit dans mon esprit alors que je me demandais silencieusement ce qu'il m'arrivait.

Tyraël me lança un regard bref, ses yeux plissés alors qu'il s'avança vers moi, sa haute carrure en armure me surplombant de toute ma hauteur. Je déglutis, sentant une goutte de sueur froide lentement rouler le long de mon échine.

"Un trop plein d'émotions…?

-S-Semblerait-il… Je m'excuse, Tyraël, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. Je… J'étais juste tellement en _colère_ face à la situation dans laquelle on est, et… c'est sorti tout seul."

L'Archange déchu regarda d'un air fatigué les murs. Je vis dans son regard qu'il était perdu dans ses souvenirs. Je me demandais silencieusement lesquels.

Finalement, sa main sur le pommeau de son épée, il demanda à Willy :

"Tu penses pouvoir réparer à l'aide de ta magie les deux murs ?

-Euh… Tyraël, je suis un Nephalem, pas un maçon…

-Très bien. Mais as-tu l'argent nécessaire pour payer l'aubergiste ?"

Willy acquiesça, se tourna, prit une bourse et en sortit quelques pièces qu'il tendit à l'Archange. Tyraël acquiesça, s'en allant vers les escaliers avant de lâcher :

"Faites vos bagages, il est fort probable qu'on soit forcés à partir."

J'acquiesçais lentement, réalisant que mes mains tremblaient alors que mes yeux étaient toujours fixés sur les deux murs dévastés.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Ce n'est… Ce n'est _pas _normal. Je… Non, ce… les murs… J'étais _si _en colère_…

Sans que je m'en rende compte, Willy s'était glissé à côté de moi. Il posa avec douceur une main sur mon épaule, qui me fit sursauter.

"C'était… de la magie démoniaque, non ?"

J'acquiesçais, me demandant _pourquoi_ diable j'étais un prodige de la magie _démoniaque_ et pas de… je sais pas… la _méditation_ ?

"J'avais une amie, fut un temps, qui avait elle aussi des… trop-pleins d'émotions.

-Tu parles de Léah ?

-Oui. Et elle avait beau être la fille d'Aidan, ou de Diablo, ou peu importe, c'était l'une des personnes les plus intègre que je connaissais.

-C'est censé me rassurer le fait que tu me compares à la fille du Seigneur de la Terreur qui a finit comme vaisseau pour se dernier à cause du plan maléfique de ses parents, dont sa mère qui était alors l'une des seules personnes sur qui elle pouvait se reposer ?

-C'est sûr que si tu le présentes comme ça… marmonna Willy d'une grimace."

J'eus un maigre sourire, laissant ma tête s'affaler sur l'épaule du Nephalem. S'il fut surpris du contact, il n'en dit rien, se contentant de tapoter mon dos. Je réalisais alors que j'avais été, peut-être, un peu dure vis à vis de Willy dans l'enceinte de mon cerveau. Même s'il n'était pas le plus vif d'esprit du groupe et avait tendance à se laisser emporter par ses émotions - non pas que _je_ puisse lui faire des reproches à ce sujet maintenant - il avait un cœur si grand et si rempli de gentillesse et de confiance.

Alors qu'on entendit l'une des portes s'ouvrir, on recula l'un de l'autre brusquement pour voir Lazare et Cain faire leur entrée, leur deux vieux visages arborant une même expression d'étonnement face au désastre causé par ma magie.

Lazare fut le premier à se ressaisir alors qu'il me lança un regard, un simple sourcil se relevant. Cain, lui, murmura :

"Mais… Que s'est-il donc produit…? Cette magie a une aura si… _noire_… qui a donc pu…

-Cain, c'est ma faute, j'étais juste… _énervée_.

-Tu dois avoir de sacré colères, petite… marmonna Lazare d'un ton pensif.

-Oh, laissez-la tranquille, _Archevêque_, elle a bien plus à gérer que vous. Cain, Tyraël se charge de l'aubergiste, mais je pense que par précaution on devrait faire nos bagages. On se retrouve en bas dans un quart d'heures ?"

Je haussais un sourcil face à Willy manifestement si passionné à l'idée de me défendre face à Lazare.

_Est-ce car à ses yeux je représente Léah ? Une Léah qu'il pourrait sauver, cette fois ?_

Willy me lança un dernier regard avant de se rendre dans sa chambre. Lazare et Cain en firent de même quelques instants plus tard, me laissant seule.

Déglutissant, laissant mes yeux parcourir la pièce, je soupirais en prenant les quelques affaires qui n'étaient pas dans mon sac : du parchemin, de l'encre, mes plumes et enfin ma dague sur la table de chevet.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, on était tous ensemble devant l'Académie, en train de réfléchir à notre prochaine destination.

"On pourrait aller à Ouestmarche, j'ai quelques amis là-bas qui pourraient nous héberger, suggéra Lorath.

-Et me laisser _moi_, la fille qui entend les pensées de Diablo chaque nuit et l'_archevêque Lazare_ à moins de cent kilomètres de la pierre d'âme noire, objet dans lequel _les démons les plus redoutables_ que Sanctuaire ait connu sont bien gentiment scellés ? répliquais-je froidement.

-Dans tes derniers rêves, Florence, le Rôdeur était toujours déterminé à aller vers l'Est… Peut-être que s'établir à Lut Gholein serait une bonne idée ?

-Cain, même si le Rôdeur voulait y aller, Adria les en a dissuadé."

_Et de toute façon, les informations que j'ai donné et que je donnerais à Diablo vont sans doute le convaincre que l'Est était juste… inutile._

"On pourrait aller dans ma ferme ! s'exclama Willy. Elle est perdue en plein milieu de la campagne, le téléporteur n'est qu'à deux heures de marche et là-bas on peut être certains qu'on sera tranquilles jusqu'à ce que Diablo ne se montre !"

Ce fut le veau qui répondit à cette remarque en mordant la main de son maître qui siffla de douleur. J'eus un léger sourire satisfait.

Tout les yeux se tournant sur Tyraël, l'Archange répliqua :

"Je n'ai aucun endroits à suggérer : je n'ai au final passé que peu de temps sur cette terre. Et je doute qu'Impérius accepte de laisser des humains rester aux Cieux…

-Oh, ne me parle pas de cet _idiot_ ! rugit Willy. Je vous jure, on pourrait croire comme ça que c'est un bon type Impérius - chef du Conseil des Angiris, Archange de la Vaillance… Mais au fond c'est juste un gars pourri comme les autres ! A cause de ses préjugés et de sa haine des démons et des humains, il refusait que Tyraël et moi l'aidions à tuer _Diablo_ ! Cet Archange, vrai-

-On pourrait aller à la Nouvelle-Tristram, sinon, lâchais-je avant que tuer Willy ne devienne une nécessité pour _sauver ma santé mentale_."

Cain se tourna vers moi, une expression intéressée. Lazare haussa un sourcil.

"Eh bien, outre le fait que c'est là que se trouve actuellement le Rôdeur et Adria, on connaît les lieux, Cain a même une maison là-bas, et Haedrig notre forgeron attitré est là-bas depuis que Tyraël a commencé son système de primes.

-...C'est aussi là-bas que _je_ suis un ennemi public, remarqua Lazare.

-Si vous preniez la peine de changer de tenue et de refaire votre discours de "je suis un pauvre archevêque manipulé par les Seigneurs des Enfers" je pense que ça passerait crème. Au pire, avoir Tyraël, Deckard Cain, Lorath Nahr, et le _sauveur de Sanctuaire_ à vos côtés vous innocentera."

Lazare ricana. Willy, lui, semblait perplexe face à son titre alors que Lorath nous fit signe qu'il avait trouvé une caravane pour un prix pourtant exhorbitant.

_Bizarrement_, lorsque Tyraël apparut pour remercier le propriétaire, le prix ne fut plus mentionné de tout le trajet.

Le soir-même, alors que Lorath, Tyraël et Willy se rendirent dans leurs chambres respectives et que Cain s'en alla pour ses études tardives, je restais assise dans mon lit, passant paresseusement le dos de la lame de ma dague sur ma cuisse.

Je sentais toujours cette énergie brûler en moi. Mon cri du matin n'avait fait que me débarrasser du trop plein. Il fallait que je trouve un _moyen_ de m'en débarrasser… mais comment ?

_Toc toc toc_.

Ma tête fit un bon. Le bruit était trop discret pour venir de _ma_ porte, cependant en prenant en compte le fait que dans la petite auberge du Veau égorgé il n'y avait _que_ Tyraël, Lorath, Lazare, Willy et moi…

Je me glissais doucement hors de ma chambre, à temps pour apercevoir Cain entrer dans celle de Tyraël. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que, à pas de loups, je m'avançais pour remarquer que Willy _et_ Lorath étaient là-bas aussi.

La porte se ferma. Je me plaquais contre elle, pour tenter d'épier la conversation.

"Cain, pourquoi nous demander de venir ici…? Je suis fatigué, et où est Florence ?

-C'est à propos d'elle que je vous ai demandé de venir, William. Son accès de magie de ce matin, pour être plus précis…

-Vous pensez qu'il y a un problème ? demanda Lorath.

-L'acte de Florence n'était pas intentionnel, Cain. Et ne trouves-tu pas qu'il soit _injuste_ de garder ce genre d'informations d'elle alors que ce rendez-vous nocturne la concerne à l'évidence ?

-Tyraël, toi plus que quiconque devrait comprendre mes inquiétudes. N'as-tu pas remarqué des… _changements_ en Florence depuis le début de son séjour ici ?"

Le silence qui s'ensuivit me paralysa.

La voix de Tyraël fut exsangue et froide alors qu'il marmonna :

"Tu penses que Diablo l'influence.

-Quoi ?! Florence ne serait jamais avec Diablo, elle est contre-

-William, calme-toi ! Mes suspicions ne sont pas fondées sur du vide. Je suis d'accord avec toi, Florence a dans son intérêt de combattre Diablo, mais… Plusieurs signes de corruption sont là. Tout d'abord, elle est de plus en plus irritable ces derniers temps.

-Cette période est difficile pour tout le monde ! Surtout pour elle, qui en plus d'être impliquée dans ce combat alors que ce n'est pas une combattante doit passer chaque nuits dans la tête de notre ennemi !

-Ces rêves ne sont qu'une fenêtre de plus par laquelle Diablo peut l'influencer ! Même le Prince Aidan, qui pourtant était l'un de mes élèves les plus prometteurs, a succombé au Seigneur de la Terreur.

-Florence n'a pas sa pierre d'âme logée dans le front, Cain !

-Peut-être, mais elle passe ses nuits dans la tête d'une personne qui l'a. Sans parler de sa magie démoniaque…

-On peut être une personne géniale et avoir des prédispositions à la magie démoniaque ! Léah, par exemple ! Tyraël, dis-lui !

-Il est vrai que Léah, la fille adoptive du Cain que j'ai connu, était l'une des personnes les plus dévouées à notre cause, malgré le fait que, étant la fille biologique du Rôdeur et d'Adria, elle soit sujet elle aussi à des… accès de rage similaires à ceux de Florence.

-Léah était la fille d'Aidan…? murmura Cain. Serait-il possible que sa magie lui vienne du Prince…?"

Je soupirais intérieurement, sentant que ce n'était pour l'Horadrim qu'une preuve de plus que j'étais la réincarnation d'Aidan.

"C'est possible, même si elle lui venait plus probablement de Diablo, intervint Lorath.

-Tout ça pour dire que Florence n'est pas maléfique et elle ne nous a pas trahi !

-William, tes arguments sont intéressants, mais… je n'arrive pas à me détacher de l'idée que… malgré tout… elle soit corrompue par Diablo. Ce n'est qu'une impression, mais en ces temps de trouble, il vaut mieux éviter de prendre des risques.

-Dans tout les cas, que devrions-nous faire vis à vis du Rôdeur ? demanda Tyraël.

-Lors du dernier rêve de Florence, elle m'a dit qu'il était dans les ruines de Tristram… Il serait logique de commencer nos recherches par là.

-Quand commencerons-nous ? Et, plus important, est-ce qu'on emmène Florence ?"

Je frémis en écoutant Lorath poser ces questions. Ce fut Cain qui y répondit :

"Demain serait idéal. Cependant, je ne vous accompagnerais pas : quelqu'un doit surveiller Lazare. Quant à Florence, elle pourra vous accompagner si elle le souhaite."

Je déglutis. Sentant que l'entrevue arrivait à son terme, je me rendis dans ma chambre, me glissant sous les couvertures de mon lit alors que je savais, intérieurement, ce que je devais faire : rapporter à Diablo cette entrevue, lui communiquer les soupçons de Deckard et l'informer de l'attaque prévue pour demain.

J'étais si nerveuse à l'idée qu'un arrière goût de nausée rampait le long de ma gorge.

"Allez, tu peux le faire. Mon objectif est de séparer ma conscience de celle du Rôdeur… Mon objectif est de séparer ma conscience de celle du Rôdeur… Mon objectif…"

..._est de séparer ma conscience de celle du Rôdeur._

J'étais à nouveau dans cet espace sombre que je reconnus comme l'esprit de Diablo. Il était, comme la dernière fois, assis dans son trône d'obsidienne. Je frémis intérieurement.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je n'entends pas Aidan…? marmonnais-je avec hésitation.

-L'avoir comme relais était inutile pour cette nuit, humaine… Alors, de nouvelles informations à me donner ?"

_Tu dois le faire, tu dois réussir à obtenir sa confiance pour qu'il tue Adria._

"A vrai dire, oui. Demain Cain planifie de rechercher ta trace dans les ruines de Tristram. Il pense que tu y es toujours, Diablo. Et… Il y a aussi autre chose : ma position est compromise."

Le Seigneur de la Terreur haussa un sourcil.

"Eh bien, Cain sait que j'ai ces rêves et il pense que tu… m'influencerais.

-Le pauvre petit Horadrim a peur de ses propres alliés… Bien que dans ton cas ses soupçons ne soient pas complètement irrationnels, puisque tu m'aides.

-Dans tout les cas, ses soupçons sont suffisants pour qu'il me cache des informations précieuses. L'attaque prévue sur les ruines en faisait partie : je ne l'ai appris qu'en espionnant leur conversation. Ironiquement, l'un de ceux qui t'a vaincu ainsi que Tyraël pensent que je suis toujours de leur côté.

-N'est-ce pas le cas ?"

Je déglutis. Sachant pertinemment que cette remarque n'était là que pour me faire peur, je fis un pas en avant pour ensuite lâcher :

"Il est peu commun que des ennemis passent un accord et il est encore moins commun qu'une alliée de Deckard Cain ne détruise la moitié d'une auberge à cause de sa magie démoniaque.

-...Vraiment ? Et comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ?

-J'étais énervée."

Diablo ricana, visiblement amusé. Sa silhouette sembla devenir plus claire un instant, étant donné que je vis le contour de quelques pics.

"Et… Par rapport à Adria ? Est-elle toujours en vie ?

-Tu souhaitais assister à ses tourments et je tiens mes promesses."

Je déglutis un instant.

"Serait-il possible que je sois… "enlevée" lors de l'assaut sur les ruines de Tristram ?

-Et comment expliquerais-tu à tes _alliés_ ton retour saine et sauve ?"

Je pris une grande inspiration. Adria devait mourir le plus _vite _que possible, afin que je sois rapidement débarrassée de mon arrangement avec Diablo. Même si je devais en mourir…

"Où es-tu en ce moment ? Où résides-tu ?

-Dans la Cathédrale… Mon ancienne prison est devenue mon palais, désormais.

-Je peux tout à fait décider de rester à la Nouvelle-Tristram pour l'expédition, et pendant qu'ils sont occupés à fouiller les vieilles ruines, je peux te rejoindre et t'observer tuer Adria, non ?"

Même si je ne le vis pas, je sus qu'il sourit. Comme pour confirmer mon hypothèse, un ricanement aigüe perça le lourd silence de ce lieu inconnu. Lorsque le démon arrêta de rire, le silence reprit place, ne laissant que la Terreur dans mon cœur. Non, ce n'était pas de la Terreur... C'était de la _colère_.

_Maîtrise tes émotions_.

Diablo se leva de son siège, se fondant entièrement dans l'obscurité. Sa voix, semblant uniforme de partout, ne me donnait aucune information sur son emplacement :

"Tu veux que je tue Adria… Pour te débarrasser de tes choix ?!"

Je sentis alors des griffes lacérer mon visage alors que je m'écroulais sur le sol, haletante de _rage_. Je ne pensais pas qu'il réagisse comme ça. Qu'il me moque en m'expliquant que ma stratégie était vaine, oui, mais qu'il me _frappe_…

Ma colère s'intensifia, menaçant d'exploser.

_Maîtrise-toi !_

Me relevant tant bien que mal, portant une main à ma blessure, grimaçant à la douleur produite par le toucher de mes chairs à vif, je marmonnais :

"M'attaquer était inutile, Diablo. Qu'espérais-tu donc en essayant ?

-Je refuse d'être pris pour un idiot, encore moins par _toi_ !

-Peut-être, mais frapper les personnes dont tu as besoin est tout de même-"

Cette fois, sans même sentir ses mains sur moi, je fus projetée sur le sol, alors que la température commença soudainement à s'intensifier. Je déglutis, voyant dans l'obscurité de la salle le reflet des flammes sur le trône d'obsidienne.

_Est-ce possible de mourir en rêve ?!_

Je grimaçais alors que Diablo hurla dans mon oreille :

"Je n'ai besoin de _personne_, humaine !

-Si c'était le cas, pourquoi négocier avec moi pour avoir mon aide en tuant Adria, l'une de tes servantes et pourquoi laisser Aidan contrôler son corps alors que tu pourrais le _détruire_ ?!"

Le démon ricana, et j'étouffais mes cris de douleur en mordant ma langue alors que je sentis le feu enflammer mes jambes. Je me fis la réflexion que j'aurais pu avoir peur à ce moment-là…

Si seulement je n'étais pas enragée à ce point.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, laissant ma magie agir comme elle le souhaitait, je me relevais brusquement, toute la colère et la _haine_ retenue en moi s'échappant sous la forme d'une onde électrique se propageant autour de moi alors que j'hurlais le prénom de mon tortionnaire, mes cheveux emmêlés, mon regard fou :

"Diablo !"

La raison m'avait quittée, je n'étais plus qu'un corps rongé par les flammes du Seigneur des Enfers animé par sa propre magie électrique. Le démon le sentit peut-être lui aussi, puisque soudainement les flammes disparurent, le haut de sa silhouette visible sur le trône alors qu'il ricana :

"Je n'ai pas besoin de te donner les raisons de mes choix… Je doute que tu puisses comprendre mon plan, Florence. Cependant, même si ta démonstration phénoménale de tes capacités t'a permis d'éviter un châtiment plus prononcé, j'ose espérer que tu as retenu une leçon d'aujourd'hui…"

Je le fusillais du regard, me contentant de cracher un nouveau jet de flammes semblable à celui que j'avais produit à l'auberge. Malgré la lumière des flammes, je ne pus voir les traits du démon alors qu'il les dissipait d'une main.

Je fus surprise lorsqu'il ne contre-attaqua pas, se contentant de lâcher, amusé :

"Allons, allons… Aussi puissante que tu sois, ton potentiel brut ne peut en aucun cas égaler le mien, qui ai eu des _millénaires_ d'entraînement…"

Je ne répondis rien, à deux doigts de poursuivre mon assaut, seule une petite voix à l'arrière de mon cerveau me rappelant que si je n'étais pas réduite à l'état de bouillie ce n'était que parce que je l'_amusais_ m'empêchant de craquer.

Alors que la salle obscure commença à se dissiper, j'entendis la voix de Diablo prononcer ces quelques mots :

"Dis à Cain qu'Adria a préféré quitter les ruines de la vieille Tristram pour se rendre dans l'une de ses nombreuses cachettes entourant la ville, car elle a entendu les rumeurs du retour du Nephalem. Précise qu'Aidan n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve, et que même s'il le savait, il était tellement faible à cause de mes nombreux assauts qu'il ne faisait que consacrer ses dernières forces à sa lutte contre moi. Ne me déçois pas.

-Je n'avais jamais promis de t'o-"

J'ouvris mes yeux, haletante, dans l'obscurité de ma chambre à l'auberge. Je déglutis, fermant mes yeux et je sifflais de douleur alors que je sentis ma joue droite se crisper.

_Oh non._

Me relevant brusquement, j'hurlais alors que mes jambes se pliaient, leur chair brûlée se frottant contre la couette humidifiée par mon propre sang. Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux alors que j'essayais, tant bien que mal, de me lever.

Je pus réussir à me mettre debout.

Mais la pression exercée sur mes pieds calcinés était trop douloureuse alors que je m'écroulais, entraînant dans ma chute les draps du lit.

"TYRAËL ! Tyraël, par pitié ! Willy !"

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement alors que le Nephalem entra, bougie en main, ses yeux s'écarquillant alors qu'il observa, bouche bée, mon visage lacéré couvert de larme, mes jambes noircies par les flammes et le sang se répandant autour de moi.

Peu de temps après, l'Archange arriva, sa réaction moins visible alors qu'il s'exclama :

"Je vais chercher le Frère Malachi !"

Trop faible et en peine pour me tirer vers mes amis, je grognais de douleur :

"Willy… Tyraël… j'ai mal…

-Tout va bien se passer, Florence, tout va-

-NON !"

J'avais mal, si mal, cette douleur n'entraînant que peur et colère en moi alors que d'un cri je projetais autour de moi, une fois de plus, un halo de flammes qui n'eut pour effet que de m'épuiser et de m'affoler encore plus. Willy avait cependant prévu le coup puisque autour de moi avait déjà été érigé l'armure de givre.

Quelques instants plus tard, Tyraël revint, accompagné du guérisseur qui s'exclama, sa voix partant dans les aigües :

"Mais comment _cela_ a-t-il pu arriver ?!"

N'attendant heureusement pas une réponse, il se mit au travail immédiatement, plaçant plusieurs sorts de gel autour de mes jambes qui ne me firent que hurler de douleur. Ma vision troublée par les larmes, je m'évanouis sur la vue des yeux sombres de Tyraël.

_Journal, entrée 9 :_

_J'ai été sauvée in extremis par le Frère Malachi… et Lazare. Si ma vie est sauve, je serais à vie défigurée, borgne et sans la possibilité de faire usage de mes jambes comme avant._

_Je suis, en somme, devenue inutile au combat._

_Haedrig, en se basant sur les vieux plans de Griswold trouvés par Tyraël et Willy dans les ruines de sa forge, a pu me faire deux jambes de bois identiques à celles de Wirt. Avec l'aide du Frère Malachi, je vais apprendre à les utiliser pas à pas… littéralement._

_Marcher est impossible pour le moment. Manger est difficile, car les griffes de Diablo ne m'ont pas qu'arraché l'œil, elles m'ont aussi transpercer la joue et mes lèvres. Boire est un enfer, j'en viens à me demander si un jour je pourrais avaler un verre d'eau sans inonder la table autour de moi._

_Dans cet état, comment vais-je pouvoir vaincre Adria ?_

"Florence ? la douce voix du guérisseur me demanda. Cain, Tyraël et William veulent te voir. Te sens-tu suffisamment…

-Faites les entrer, Frère Malachi."

Le vieil homme acquiesça, ouvrant la porte de ma chambre d'infirme. Si Tyraël garda une expression stoïque, Willy et Cain ne purent s'empêcher de grimacer à mon apparence. Je soupirais, passant une main sur mon visage, sentant les bandages sous la pulpe de mes doigts.

"Comment te sens-tu, Florence ? marmonna l'Horadrim.

-...Bien, au vu de la situation, je suppose. Je… ne m'attendais pas à être blessée ainsi."

Willy poussa un soupir de soulagement, s'avançant vers moi avant de me demander :

"Est-ce que tu auras des séquelles ?

-...Malachi ne vous a rien dit ?

-Il nous a informé qu'un œil te manquait et que ta mobilité serait affectée, déclara Tyraël. Il n'a pas eu le temps de nous en dire plus."

Je soupirais profondément, relevant à l'aide de mes mains le drap posé sur mes jambes, dévoilant ainsi les bandages et les deux jambes de bois rattachées à ceux-ci.

Je sentis la main de Willy sur mon épaule alors qu'il déclara, sa voix lourde de sanglots :

"Je suis tellement, tellement désolé pour toi, Florence…

-Comment t'es-tu blessée, néanmoins ? demanda Cain."

_Dis à Cain qu'Adria a préféré quitter les ruines de la vieille Tristram pour se rendre dans l'une de ses cachettes…_

La voix de Diablo résonna dans mes oreilles quelques instants. Il devait sans doute savoir que les blessures qu'il m'avait infligé seraient réelles…

Me rappelant de notre conversation, je déclarais en me tournant vers Tyraël :

"En essayant d'atteindre Aidan lors de mon rêve, Diablo m'a repérée et il n'a pas vraiment apprécié ma présence, d'où ces blessures."

L'archange acquiesça sombrement, et je sentis sa culpabilité envahir la pièce.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Florence, tu seras vengée… marmonna Willy. On va aller aux Vieilles Ruines et on va _dégommer_ ce monstre !

-Oh, Diablo n'était plus aux Vieilles Ruines."

_Dis à Cain qu'Adria a préféré quitter les ruines de la Vieille Tristram pour se rendre dans l'une de ses cachettes…_

_Dans la Cathédrale… Mon ancienne prison est devenue mon palais, désormais._

"Cain, Diablo n'est plus dans les Vieilles Ruines… Il se terre dans la Cathédrale."

**Note d'auteur :**

Vous n'allez pas y croire. Moi, en tout cas, je n'y crois pas. J'ai fini l'écriture ! YOUHOU ! Il y a en tout 16 chapitres, plus un épilogue. YOUPI ! Je suis trop contente. J'espère que la fin de l'histoire vous plaira, j'ai troooooop hâte de la poster. Youpi, youpi, youpi ! La fin, en tout cas... Comment dire. J'espère qu'elle sera surprenante, mais que j'ai suffisamment bien fait mon job pour que vous vous disiez "en fait, il y a depuis le début plein d'éléments qui font que c'est logique".


	13. Chapitre XIII : Convalescence

**Chapitre XIII : Convalescence**

Dans mon fauteuil roulant de fortune (Frère Malachi jugeait préférable que je ne sollicite pas trop mes moignons de jambe pour le moment), j'observais la place centrale de la Nouvelle-Tristram.

Lazare, qui poussait le fauteuil, se contentait de fixer les environs placidement.

Il ne m'avait pas demandé comment je m'étais blessée. Et, lorsque j'ai appris que si j'avais toujours des moignons de jambes me permettant d'éventuellement marcher c'était grâce à lui, je ne lui avais pas demandé pourquoi il m'avait soignée.

En somme, nous étions silencieux depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, après avoir observé Cain & Co se rendre vers la Cathédrale.

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment tu as pu convaincre Cain de me laisser sans surveillance… marmonna l'archevêque d'un ton pensif.

-Je pense que si Cain a eu un jour des doutes quant à mes allégeances, mes blessures actuelles l'en ont dissuadé. _Je_ suis apparemment ta surveillance.

-A-t-il raison de te faire confiance ?

-Étant donné que te surveiller n'implique que t'empêcher de tuer autrui et de rejoindre Diablo en cachette, je pense que sur ce point il a raison."

_Car il ne faut pas que tu rejoignes Diablo, Lazare, _pensais-je intérieurement_. Non seulement donner au démon d'autres minions est inconcevable à ce stade, mais j'ai aussi _besoin _de toi, maintenant._

Alors que mes yeux observaient sans vraiment le faire Haedrig enseigner à son apprenti l'art de forger, je murmurais à l'intention de l'Archevêque dans mon dos :

"Dis-moi, Lazare… Comment ferais-tu pour empêcher un Seigneur Primordial de te blesser tout en essayant de l'amener à faire ce que tu veux ?

-Tout dépend… Est-ce que le Seigneur Primordial est opposé à ce que tu veux qu'il fasse ?

-...Non. Il en a juste profité pour obtenir mon allégeance."

Je sentis les mains de Lazare se crisper sur les poignées de mon fauteuil.

"Parles-tu de Diablo ?

-C'était une situation hypothétique, Lazare.

-Une situation hypothétique qui aurait donné lieu à la perte de tes jambes, à tout hasard ?

-J'ai perdu mes jambes dans un rêve.

-Un cauchemar, plutôt."

J'eus un sourire, mes yeux fixés sur le marteau qu'Haedrig maniait avec assurance.

"Je suppose que tu pourrais le nommer ainsi… Même si pour un cauchemar, je pense m'en être bien sortie.

-Tu aurais pu mourir, Florence.

-Le fait est que je ne suis pas morte. Mais dis moi, Archevêque, pourquoi être si attaché à ma survie ?"

Lazare se crispa alors que d'un pas tranquille, il commença à pousser le fauteuil roulant vers le port de la Nouvelle-Tristram, lieu duquel on pouvait se rendre à Wortham. Il nous arrêta au bord de l'eau, l'étendue aqueuse léchant les lattes de bois du port de fortune.

"Parce que, tu ne le vois peut-être pas maintenant, mais je vois déjà se profiler à l'horizon mille souffrances pour toi. Des souffrances injustes.

-L'archevêque Lazare me parle de souffrances injustes ? L'ironie est à son comble.

-Je suis sérieux, petite. Ce lien que tu as avec le Seigneur de la Terreur…

-Avec _Aidan_, qui a le malheur d'occuper le même corps que Diablo."

Lazare se tut un instant, avant de murmurer d'une voix hésitante ne lui ressemblant pas :

"Quelle est la théorie de l'Horadrim au sujet de ce lien ? Je sais qu'il en a une, l'idiot, sinon tu serais au fond d'une cellule.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je t'en parler à _toi_ ?

-Parce que je suis le seul expert en Nécromancie de votre ridicule petit groupe et que donc, malgré les recherches intensives de _quelques semaines_ de Cain, mon avis a une importance bien plus grande ?

-Et pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance, en premier lieu ?

-Parce que je suis fini. J'ai tenté ma chance avec Méphisto, puis Diablo, mais manifestement l'un des deux est vaincu et l'autre n'a que peu de considérations à mon égard. Quant à Cain, Tyraël, William et tout les autres, jamais ils ne me feront confiance. Mon moment de gloire est fini, en somme. Je n'ai que l'ambition de survivre et de si possible _transmettre_ mon savoir. Que mon nom ne soit pas que celui du maléfique Archevêque qu'un Prince revenant d'une défaite cuisante a pu tuer d'un coup d'épée."

Je lançais un regard par-dessus mon épaule pour voir Lazare fixer, hagard, l'eau.

"Me dis pas que t'étais _sérieux_ avec Cain, lorsque tu disais "bouhouhou, je regrette, je suis un méchant archevêque" !

-Bien évidemment que non, Florence. Je pense que Cain est un idiot, Cain pense que je suis un idiot, ça a toujours été ainsi, ça le sera toujours et je n'ai pas grand intérêt à changer ça.

-Alors, quoi ? Tu as renoncé à tout sauf ta vie et… "transmettre" tes connaissances ?

-C'est ça, en somme. Suivre Diablo ne m'arrangerais à rien, désormais. Quant à suivre les Anges… Non seulement nous avons des divergences d'opinion, mais en plus je n'ai pas le masochisme nécessaire pour aider des gens qui me méprisent."

J'eus un sourire.

"Et moi, dans tout ça… tu me vois comme quoi ? Ta… digne héritière ?

-L'idée est amusante, avoue-le. Et je crois que tu as besoin de mon aide, que tu le veuille ou non."

J'acquiesçais lentement, me demandant si l'Archevêque me disait la vérité. Certes, il n'avait en apparence aucune raisons de mentir, mais… Pouvais-je lui faire confiance ?

_Ai-je le choix de lui faire confiance ? Puis-je me permettre de refuser ?_

Je soupirais profondément, me laissant aller contre le dossier du fauteuil, fermant mon unique œil.

"Cain pense que je suis la réincarnation d'Aidan.

-...Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, outre le fait que j'ai un lien psychique avec lui, ma magie démoniaque pourrait être due à la corruption de l'âme d'Aidan par Diablo et enfin selon Lorath je suis une véritable prodige à l'épée, or Aidan était…

-Un guerrier se battant à l'aide d'une épée. Je comprends."

J'entendis Lazare prendre une grande inspiration alors qu'il marmonna :

"Mais… Je ne sais pas si cette magie démoniaque était suffisante pour permettre à l'âme d'Aidan de se réincarner, Florence.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Eh bien… L'âme d'Aidan devait forcément être affaiblie, lorsque Diablo était au sommet de sa puissance. Même en utilisant cette magie démoniaque nouvellement acquise - qu'il ne maîtrisait donc absolument pas - je ne pense pas qu'Aidan ait pu se réincarner. A la rigueur, devenir un fantôme, mais… Quel est son état d'esprit actuel ?

-Il a tout abandonné, sauf sa lutte contre Diablo. Il sait qu'il mourra pour ce combat mais veut tout faire pour retenir Diablo aussi longtemps que possible.

-Son but n'est pas de vivre, donc. Pour se réincarner, revenir dans le monde des vivants, il faut avoir un besoin ardent de vivre qu'il n'avait manifestement pas. Je pense que si Aidan venait à mourir, il saluerait la mort avec joie… Je ne pense pas que tu sois la réincarnation d'Aidan, Florence."

Je me crispais involontairement. Même si j'avais eu du mal à y agréer, au final j'avais plus ou moins cru Cain en me convainquant que j'étais la réincarnation d'Aidan. Comme Tyraël me l'avait dit, c'était la seule théorie qu'on avait et l'une des issues les plus optimistes sur ce… _lien_ que j'avais entre Aidan et moi.

Avoir Lazare me révéler, aussi _facilement_ que ce n'était pas possible…

"Que penses-tu, dans ce cas ?

-...As-tu réellement besoin de le savoir ? T'interroger sur la nature de ton lien avec Diablo n'est…

-Avec _Aidan_, Lazare, corrigeais-je d'une voix froide masquant ma colère."

Il me lança un regard, se râclant la gorge.

"Avec Aidan, oui. Savoir la cause de ce lien… n'est pas nécessaire à l'accomplissement de tes objectifs, non ?"

Il avait raison, en un sens. Pour tuer Adria, je n'allais pas avoir besoin de savoir le pourquoi du comment je pouvais voir les pensées d'Aidan et de Diablo en rêves.

Mais…

"Ça me concerne, Lazare. Et ça pourrait être important. J'ai… J'ai _besoin_ de savoir, c'est… Je ne pensais pas être liée à ce monde de quelque façon et résultat j'y suis projetée par Adria pour apprendre que j'ai une connection psychique étrange avec un Prince ? Lazare, je _dois_ savoir.

-Je n'ai que des hypothèses, Florence… La vérité, tu ne l'obtiendras pas de moi. Et… même si j'ai raison… Connaître la cause de ce lien ne t'avanceras pas plus.

-Quelle est ton hypothèse, Lazare…?"

Les yeux de l'archevêque s'écarquillèrent brièvement face à mon ton, un geste imperceptible que je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer.

_Qu'il ait peur… Ses yeux terrifiés ne sont rien face à ce que je pourrais lui faire subir._

"Je refuse de te la donner.

-_Lazare_, tu…

-Par contre, je veux bien t'offrir quelque chose qui te seras réellement utile dans l'immédiat."

Je me figeais, toute ouïe.

"Lorsque tu iras dormir, ce soir, tu seras à nouveau face au Seigneur de la Terreur, non ?

-C'est plus que probable.

-Je suppose que tes blessures sont l'issue d'un combat avec lui ?"

Je ricanais :

"Pour que combat il y ait, il aurait fallu que je puisse riposter… Tout les éclairs ou les flammes que j'ai pu lancer à son encontre ne l'ont pas même égratigné.

-Pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas tué ?

-Outre le fait que je sois son espionne et informatrice ? Je pense que l'humaine avide de vengeance et prodige en magie démoniaque l'intrigue.

-Que t'a-t-il dit sur ta magie ?

-Rien de bien intéressant… Comme tout le monde, que j'étais un prodige mais que contrairement à _lui_, je n'avais pas eu des millénaires d'entraînement."

Lazare acquiesça lentement.

"...Et si tu les avais ?

-Que veux-tu dire, Lazare ? Au cas où que tu aurais oublié, la nuit c'est dans quelques _heures_."

L'Archevêque sourit brièvement. Il s'avança vers le bord de l'eau, son crâne chauve brillant légèrement sous les reflets du Soleil alors qu'il murmura :

"En prenant en compte tes capacités initiales, je pense que tu peux acquérir un bon niveau avant la tombée de la nuit.

-Suffisant pour vaincre Diablo ?

-...Probablement pas. Mais suffisant pour que, si la situation vienne à déraper, tu puisses te défendre partiellement.

-Je suis infirme. Et borgne. Comment tu veux que je puisses avoir un _bon niveau_ ?

-C'est durant ces moments que j'ai toujours été reconnaissant, plus jeune, d'avoir choisi l'Église plutôt que l'armée… La magie, contrairement à l'escrime, ne requiert aucun muscles."

Je soupirais, me disant que ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

C'est ainsi que Lazare et moi nous entraînâmes, sur le bord de l'eau, à la magie démoniaque. L'archevêque ne fit que peu de sorts pratiques, se contentant la plupart du temps de m'expliquer la théorie derrière chaque concepts. Je remarquais sans surprises que, contrairement aux livres vagues de Cain et aux conseils incompréhensibles de Willy et Tyraël, mon apprentissage sous la tutelle de Lazare était bien plus rapide. A dire vrai, l'archevêque n'avait qu'à m'expliquer une fois une idée pour que je puisse reproduire avec aisance ce qu'il m'expliquait.

Un peu comme si j'étais dans un couloir truffé de portes fermées et alors que Cain & Co tentaient de m'apprendre à fabriquer _leurs_ clefs, Lazare se contentait de me montrer celles que j'avais dans mon trousseau depuis le début.

Alors que le Soleil se couchait, projetant sur Sanctuaire une aura orangée, je remarquais, heureuse, que cette rage bouillonnante qui obstruait mes pensées s'était plus ou moins apaisée. Pratiquer la magie démoniaque avait visiblement cet effet, chez moi.

Alors que, légèrement fatigués, on commença à retourner vers la place du téléporteur, je demandais à Lazare :

"Comment as-tu fait pour ne pas finir comme moi alors que tu as servi _deux_ Démons Primordiaux ?

-Le fait que le premier m'ait sous son contrôle mental et que le second soit soit enfermé dans sa cage soit trop occupé à planifier pour me remarquer a sans doute eu son importance."

J'eus un bref sourire, remarquant alors qu'on arrivait à destination que Cain & Co revenaient. Willy fut le premier à me saluer, légèrement haletant de toutes ses aventures alors qu'il s'exclama :

"Florence ! Tu vas pas le croire, c'était _génial_ ! Cain nous a montré tout les passages secrets qu'il connaissait, et on est allé jusqu'à l'ancienne cage de Diablo, c'était _phénomé-_

-Nous n'avons malheureusement vu comme seule trace du Rôdeur l'armure d'Aidan, laissée sur place, précisa l'Archange. Il semblerait qu'Aidan se sentait trop faible physiquement parlant pour la porter."

Je déglutis, repensant aux paroles de Lazare.

_Il aurait reçu la mort avec joie_.

Cain et Lorath arrivèrent un peu plus lentement. Le vieil Horadrim marmonna :

"Bonjour, Florence. J'espère que notre… _compagnon_ ne t'a pas trop dérangé.

-Non, au contraire, j'ai trouvé cette journée très utile, bien qu'épuisante. Je pense que je vais m'écrouler sur mon lit et dormir aussi profondément que possible.

-Par rapport à Diablo… marmonna Willy, Tu penses pouvoir gérer ?"

Lancer un regard reconnaissant à Lazare aurait été trop suspicieux, mais l'intention était là alors que je répondis :

"Je suis désormais mieux préparée à quoi m'attendre."

Le soir-même, dans ma chambre, mes jambes de bois étalées sur le matelas de mon lit, mes bandages changés par Frère Malachi fermement positionnés sur mon visage, je soupirais, fermant mes yeux.

_Mon objectif est de séparer ma conscience du Rôdeur._

J'étais dans la salle obscure, face à Diablo. Pour une raison inconnue, j'avais mes jambes et mon second œil intact. Je déglutis, non par effroi, mais simplement car j'avais désormais une prudence que je n'avais pas avant.

_Prudence n'est que l'euphémisme de peur_, avait un jour dit Jules Renard.

Aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être en désaccord. Je n'avais pas peur de Diablo. Je n'éprouvais pas la _Terreur_ dont ses sujets étaient empris face à silhouette seule.

Je savais juste désormais que je n'étais pas aussi hors d'atteinte que je l'aurais aimé.

"Ma chère espionne… me salua le démon d'un rire amusé. J'espère que tes jambes ne te grattent pas trop, j'admets avoir laissé libre cours à mes pulsions au niveau des flammes.

-J'ai été amputée, Diablo. De mes deux jambes. Et, comme tu le sais sans doute, je suis borgne."

Le Seigneur de la Terreur eut un léger sourire dénué de culpabilité.

"Oui, je t'avais dit que tu en retirerais une leçon, n'est-ce pas…?

-Et toi, quel leçon retiens-tu de vivre dans un corps si faible qu'il est incapable de porter sur le dos plus qu'une cape frêle ?"

Je vis deux étincelles rouge, annonçant sans doute la rage du Seigneur de la Terreur.

"Peut-être que ma prochaine cible devrait être tes bras, Florence… Après tout, pour me renseigner sur le passé de ce Sanctuaire, tu n'as besoin que de ta tête, _non_ ?

-Si j'étais idiote, je vous dirais que la violence est le dernier refuge de l'incompétence, marmonnais-je en me rappelant la citation d'Azimov.

-Ne joue pas à la plus maligne, _humaine_, tu risquerais d'être déçue du résultat."

On se fixa quelques instants en silence, mon cœur calme alors que j'évaluais avec précaution mes options.

_Hors de question que le contrôle m'échappe et que tout parte en fiasco comme la dernière fois._

Finalement, au bout d'un long moment, Diablo se leva, disparaissant dans les ombres avant de demander :

"Dis moi, _Florence_, parle moi donc des années que j'ai manqué…"

Prenant une inspiration, je lui racontais alors son périple en tant que Rôdeur vers la tombe de Tal Rasha en compagnie de Marius, je lui expliquais les agissements du héros qui l'avait finalement vaincu, je lui parlais des agissements de Baal et de sa corruption de la Pierre-Monde, je mentionnais le retour des Nephalems, de la mort de Bélial et Asmodan, je lui détaillais Zoltun Kulle et sa pierre d'âme noire, la trahison d'Adria, comment Diablo a possédé le corps de sa propre fille, Léah, puis je lui racontais sa fin, tué par Willy aux Cieux, si proche de son but ultime.

"Et ensuite ?

-Ensuite, William a dû combattre Malthaël avec-

-Je ne parlais pas de _ça_, je parlais de moi ! Que m'est-il arrivé ?

-Eh bien, tu es resté dans la pierre d'âme noire, prisonnier en compagnie de tes frères et des autres démons qui y étaient retenus."

Diablo resta interloqué quelques instants, au vu du silence qui s'ensuivit.

"Je n'avais pas… prévu un plan de secours ?"

Retenant le rire menaçant de poindre, je soupirais en marmonnant :

"Désolée de te l'apprendre, mais si tu avais un plan de secours, il ne s'est pas enclenché… Adria, sur ce point, a été meilleure que toi.

-Que veux-tu dire, _humaine_ ?

-Adria, _toujours vivante après ton échec_, s'est enfuie. William a pu la retrouver, et la tuer. Mais… elle s'est réincarnée sous la forme de ma sœur, attendant le bon moment pour ouvrir un portail interdimensionnel l'amenant au moment où tu venais d'être vaincu par Aidan.

-Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à sa mort ? Est-ce pour sa lâcheté car elle s'est enfuie ?"

Je fronçais mes sourcils brièvement.

"Adria, pour ouvrir le portail, a égorgé ma mère dans un rituel."

Diablo resta silencieux quelques instants avant de marmonner :

"Et Léah, ma… _fille_, comment était-elle ?

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse, ce n'est pas comme si elle était importante à tes-"

Je fus plaquée sur le sol, une désagréable sensation de déjà-vu m'envahissant alors que j'entendis la voix déshumanisée de Diablo rugir dans mes oreilles :

"Mes _motifs_ t'importent peu, humaine !"

Pour appuyer ses dires, il fit apparaître des flammes près de mes jambes en déclarant :

"Les brûler à nouveau ne devrait pas poser de problèmes, _si_ ?

-Léah était… Elle aimait la connaissance, même si elle était sceptique face aux "histoires d'Oncle Deckard" et-

-_Oncle_ Deckard ?!

-A ton avis, Diablo, _qui_ a élevé ta fille ? Adria n'était pas vraiment intéressée et toi tu était soit en train de mettre en application tes plans mégalomaniaques soit _mort_.

-...Continue.

-Elle était gentille, toujours à aider les villageois, même si elle ne savait pas la maîtriser elle avait un fort potentiel de magie démoniaque…

-Quelle arme utilisait-elle ? me coupa Diablo d'un ton urgent.

-_Hein_ ? Diablo, elle est morte, pourquoi tu-

-_Quelle arme_, humaine ?! répéta-t-il en approchant les flammes suffisamment pour qu'elles lèchent mes pieds.

-Un… Un arc ! Elle utilisait un arc, Diablo !"

Reculant subitement, me laissant haletante sur le sol, le Seigneur de la Terreur retourna s'asseoir sur son trône avant de ricaner :

"Un arc… Quelle bonne nouvelle.

-Tant mieux pour toi, mais c'était _vraiment_ nécessaire de brûler mes pieds ?

-Ce n'est pas comme si tes _vrais_ pieds en souffraient."

Je grognais, estimant que protester risquait de dissiper la bonne humeur du démon. Me tournant vers mes talons, me rappelant les quelques sorts de froid que Willy m'avait inculqués, je les appliquais en soupirant de bonheur.

"Et pourquoi tu voulais savoir tout ça sur ta fille, au juste ?

-Ce qu'il lui est arrivé est d'une importance _capitale_ à ma compréhension des événements, humaine.

-Mais… Pourquoi ? Elle est morte, et ce n'était clairement pas un démon : jamais elle n'aurait pu revenir comme-"

Je fus, _une fois de plus_, interrompue, cette fois-ci d'une main entourant ma gorge, la serrant, m'étouffant. Crachant, tentant de respirer plus ou moins, paniquant alors que je sentais les griffes de Diablo se resserrer contre ma trachée, j'entendis le Seigneur de la Terreur répondre :

"Je t'ai déjà dit que mes motifs ne te concernaient pas, humaine !"

Il me relâcha, me laissant une fois de plus tomber sur le sol, ma respiration bruyante alors que je reprenais mon souffle.

Ce fut d'une voix bien plus apaisée et _joyeuse_ que Diablo ajouta :

"As-tu des questions vis à vis de la magie démoniaque, Florence ?

-Que… Que veux-tu dire ?

-Eh bien, j'ose espérer que tu t'es entraînée depuis notre dernière rencontre."

Ne demandant pas pourquoi mon entraînement semblait l'intéresser et préférant ne pas relever le fait que j'ai souffert le martyre et faillit _mourir_ par sa faute, chose qui aurait forcément _freiné_ mes envies d'entraînement, je préférais être frontale comme à mon habitude vis à vis de lui, estimant que cette approche demeurait mieux que m'incliner et le supplier de m'épargner :

"Pourquoi les blessures que tu m'infliges ici se répercutent sur mon _vrai_ corps ?!

-C'est assez simple… murmura le démon pensivement. Vois-tu, tu es en cet instant en train d'utiliser la magie démoniaque, afin de distinguer ta conscience et tes propres pensées. Cela crée un lien entre ton âme et ton corps, un lien si fort que, lorsque je fragilise ton âme, ton corps aussi en paie les conséquences.

-Tu veux dire, que lorsque tu me frappes _ici_, tu martyrises mon _âme_ ?!

-Oui. Mais…"

Le démon sourit en désignant mes jambes à présent intactes :

"Contrairement à ton corps _faible_, ton âme, elle, semble puissante… Et _très_ résistante à la magie démoniaque. Ou, du moins, _ma_ magie.

-Qu'entends-tu par là, _Diablo_ ?"

Le démon ricana, sa voix se perdant en échos alors que…

J'ouvris mes yeux dans mon lit, poussant un hurlement de frustration, constatant à peine ma voix rauque à cause de ma précédente strangulation, sentant ma rage décuplée par les agissements incompréhensibles du démon.

Lançant un coup d'œil à mes jambes de bois dont je pouvais distinguer la forme sous les draps, je me demandais silencieusement combien de temps je pourrais encore tenir comme ça.

**Note d'auteur** :

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, à bientôt !


	14. Chapitre XIV : BE ! (en quelques sortes)

**Chapitre XIV : Beach episode ! (en quelques sortes)**

"Cain, lors de mon dernier rêve… Diablo était, pour une raison inconnue, _extrêmement_ curieux vis à vis de Léah, marmonnais-je à l'Horadrim qui m'observait avec attention."

Depuis ma blessure, les soupçons que Cain avait vis à vis de moi se sont évaporés. Il semblerait que frôler la mort par la main du Seigneur de la Terreur avait été suffisant pour que ma loyauté ne soit plus remise en question.

Et, ma confiance retrouvée, il avait été enfantin pour moi d'expliquer à quel point il serait stratégiquement intéressant que je sois une agent double vis à vis de Diablo.

Bien évidemment, l'Horadrim était loin de se douter que j'ignorais moi-même _pour qui_ j'étais réellement un agent double. Tant qu'Adria respirait, c'était malheureusement une question sans réponses.

"Léah… sa fille, n'est-ce pas ?

-Celle qu'il a utilisé comme réceptacle de sa conscience, en effet.

-...N'est-elle pas morte ?

-Si, justement. Son intérêt à son égard est… soupçonneux. Il a refusé de le justifier, je sais juste que l'avenir de Léah serait _capital_ à sa compréhension des événements.

-Je vois… Autre chose ?"

Les yeux sages de l'Horadrim me fixèrent silencieusement, Tyraël, Willy et Lorath en faisant de même à ses côtés. Prenant une inspiration, jugeant qu'il était inutile de parler de mes questions sur la magie démoniaque, je répondis d'un large sourire :

"Non, rien d'autre. Il a juste ricané avant que je ne me réveille. Il était… _joyeux_, hier soir. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître.

-Si Diablo est joyeux, ça ne peut qu'être mauvais… marmonna Willy.

-Meuh ! acquiesça le veau."

Alors que Lorath se levait, prêt à retourner garder le portail de téléportation, Lazare ouvrit brusquement la porte, nous faisant tous sursauter alors qu'il s'exclama, se tournant vers moi :

"Diablo est _ici_ !

-...QUOI ?!

-Il… Il a envoyé une _armée_ de démons ravager la ville, et s-sa _silhouette_ est apparue dans la Nouvelle-Tristram ! C'est la panique, tout le monde s'enfuit dans l'espoir de sauver sa vie, la-"

Un grand vacarme l'interrompit. L'archevêque reprit contenance avant d'hurler :

"La ville part en fumée ! Il _faut _s'enfuir ! Les bateaux sont pris d'assaut et si on ne se dépêche pas, il n'y en aura aucun pour nous !"

Échangeant un regard bref avec les autres, je vis Tyraël se lever, sa stature imposante déclarer :

"Lazare, Cain, Florence et Willy, allez ensemble dans l'un des bateaux. Lorath et moi-même essaierons de vous rejoindre aussi vite que possible, avec le peu de possessions que nous aurons pu sauver des flammes. Pas d'oppositions ?... Allons-y !"

Lazare se plaça derrière moi, poussant mon fauteuil roulant alors que Willy érigeait déjà des protections magiques autour de nous et que Cain se chargeait de l'ouverture des portes.

On traversa l'auberge déserte, les cris ponctuant nos pas.

Lorsque l'Horadrim ouvrit la porte du bâtiment, un halo brûlant nous traversa, signe des flammes _démoniaques_ dévorant la Nouvelle-Tristram. Partout autour de nous des squelettes éventraient les villageois, leurs os ruisselant du sang de leurs ennemis alors qu'ils ricanaient, fiers de leur massacre.

_Aidan, que t'est-il arrivé pour que tu aies laissé _ça _se produire ?!_

Alors que Lazare, Cain et moi-même firent notre lente progression, Willy se battait comme un fou autour de nous, virevoltant en essayant au maximum d'empêcher les squelettes de nous atteindre. J'étais impressionnée par son agilité et je maudissais intérieurement mon infirmité qui m'empêchait de me lever et de le rejoindre dans la lutte.

Lançant un coup d'œil à la forge d'Haedrig, je déglutis en voyant Rumford et ses hommes tentant d'empêcher les squelettes de l'atteindre afin de s'emparer des armes de qualité qui s'y trouvaient. Le forgeron, à leurs côtés, utilisait d'ailleurs sans se priver son lourd marteau afin de fracasser leurs crânes.

Mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Partout, des squelettes, maîtrisés par le Rôdeur Noir.

"Diablo, où te caches-tu…? grognais-je de rage en voyant les vies humaines tuées à la chaîne."

Ce massacre était _inutile_. Ce n'était qu'un coup mesquin ayant pour but de nous ridiculiser, en nous montrant, en _me _montrant, que même dans le bastion de la Nouvelle-Tristram, _il_ était vainqueur.

Je frémis, la colère m'envahissant. Diablo ne voulait pas que je le prenne pour un idiot ? Qu'il arrête de me provoquer et de se _moquer_ de moi !

J'allais rugir un torrent de flammes et d'éclairs lorsque Lazare posa sa main sur mon épaule, poussant toujours le fauteuil roulant comme si de rien n'était.

Son geste m'apaisa suffisamment pour que je puisse reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions et de ma magie. L'archevêque avait raison, _maintenant_ n'était pas le bon moment pour craquer.

Lorsqu'on arriva devant le port où la plupart des habitants encore en vie étaient amassés, Cain parvint à nous obtenir une barque suffisamment large pour notre équipe.

Lazare m'aida à me relever et à me glisser dans la barque, Willy quant à lui brûla le fauteuil roulant : nous n'avions pas la place de l'emporter.

Intérieurement, je grommelais en sachant que ma mobilité était _encore plus_ réduite.

Assis dans la barque, à l'exception de Willy qui protégeait à présent les villageois des squelettes qui commençaient à arriver et Lorath et Tyraël qui étaient toujours dans l'auberge, on attendit dans un lourd silence.

Observant Lazare face à moi, le voyant trembler comme une feuille à l'idée que son ancien _Maître_ ne revienne pour lui, je lui lâchais :

"Archevêque, face au Seigneur de la Terreur, la meilleur victoire est de _contrôler_ sa peur.

-Contrôler ma peur mort ne me servira pas à grand chose, répliqua-t-il."

Je levais les yeux au ciel, me demandant silencieusement pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre que le pouvoir de Diablo résidait en la _peur_ qu'il influait.

Combattre cette Terreur, la surpasser, la maîtriser, était un prérequis pour oser s'imposer face au Seigneur de celle-ci.

Et, une fois de plus, je fus heureuse et presque surprise de la facilité que j'avais à atteindre cet objectif.

Quelques précieuses minutes plus tard, Willy et Lorath couraient vers nous, le Frère Malachi dans leurs bras alors qu'ils s'installaient dans la barque et que le Nephalem aboya au Nouvel Horadrim de ramer avec lui.

Nous voyant nous éloigner du rivage, je demandais, incertaine :

"Et Tyraël ? Vous le laissez _là-bas_ ?"

Lorath, qui ramait avec force, sanglota alors qu'il faisait son maximum pour nous éloigner de la localisation de Tyraël :

"Il l'a eu, _D-Diablo_ l'a eu… Tyraël est…

-Est-il mort ? questionna Cain.

-_Non_, bien pire : il a été capturé _vivant_."

Alors que Willy acquiesçait sombrement et que le Frère Malachi semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, Lazare tremblotant de peur et Cain arborant une expression sombre, mon regard s'embrasa alors que je fixais les flammes orangées dévorant la Nouvelle-Tristram.

_Diablo…_

S'en prendre à la Nouvelle-Tristram était une chose, mais Tyraël…

_Quel est ton objectif ? De ce que je t'ai dit, tu sais _très bien _que Willy doit être ta cible principale… Entre ta fascination pour Léah, ta farce d'attaque et l'enlèvement de l'Archange… Tout semble décousu !_

Mais Diablo n'était pas stupide, je le savais. Il devait, quelque part, y avoir une _logique_. Le défi était, bien évidemment, de trouver laquelle.

Et puis… Pourquoi diable Adria n'était pas là, avec lui, pour l'attaque ?! Lazare n'a pas dit l'avoir vu, et même si elle s'était déguisée, dès l'instant où elle aurait utilisé sa magie l'un de nous l'aurait reconnue.

Mon poing se crispa. _Pourquoi cela doit-il toujours être aussi tordu ?!_

"Les amis, voici le plan, commença Lorath d'une voix calme. Notre but est de nous rendre vers le village côtier le plus proche, c'est à dire…

-Wortham ? demanda Cain.

-Lorath, t'es pas _sérieux _?! Depuis l'incident avec la Cabale, le village…

-Est à l'abandon, avec quelques monstres que Willy et moi pourrons gérer, mais c'est surtout un endroit que Tyraël connaît et vers lequel je lui ai donné rendez-vous !"

Il y eut un silence alors que l'ancien soldat finit sa phrase d'un hurlement, continuant à ramer.

Willy se racla la gorge et allait parler, cependant à ma plus grande surprise Lazare le devança :

"Nahr, tu ne reverras jamais l'Archange. Si Diablo l'a capturé… même s'il était _vivant_… mieux vaut que tu ne le revois jamais, à dire vrai. Son meilleur sort, à partir de maintenant, est la-

-Comment peux-tu le savoir, Archevêque ?! Tu veux nous trahir, c'est ça ? Tu veux-

-Lorath, je sais que la perte de Tyraël est un-

-Cain, je n'ai _pas_ perdu Tyraël ! Tyraël n'est pas mort, on peut encore le sauver, et même si je comprends qu'on doit battre en retraite, il est _hors de question_ qu'on l'abandonne !"

Alors que mes compagnons se disputaient, j'observais placidement l'eau s'écouler autour de nous, les bateaux des autres villageois depuis longtemps hors de notre champ de vision.

Je déglutis, décidant finalement d'intervenir :

"Que Tyraël soit perdu ou non, Wortham est en effet notre meilleure option. J'ai mentionné à Diablo que le village n'était plus et il est peu probable qu'il vienne nous chercher là-bas, par conséquent. Quant à notre ami… Je suppose que j'aurais plus d'informations demain matin."

Un nouveau silence s'installa alors que mes compagnons réalisèrent que cette nuit je rêverais probablement des tortures que l'Archange subirait.

Cette paix factice s'arrêta cependant brusquement lorsque je vis, avec effroi, la main décharnée d'un squelette se hisser sur la barque.

_On est cons, on est cons, on est cons ! Les squelettes n'ont pas besoin d'oxygène._

Ne prenant pas une seule seconde de plus pour réfléchir, je pointais ma main vers le crâne à peine visible du squelette sous l'eau, tout mon être se concentrant sur mon objectif :

_Je veux que le squelette _meure _et pour ça je vais créer une onde de choc électrique._

A mon plus grand bonheur, un arc lumineux se forma entre ma main et le crâne de ma cible qui, électrifiée, lâcha la barque, retournant à l'état d'os.

Lançant un regard à Willy, je déclarais :

"Faites attention aux squelettes, ils peuvent-

-Florence !"

Lazare, derrière moi, utilisa l'un de ses sorts de nécromancie pour démembrer un autre squelette qui s'était pratiquement hissé sur la barque.

Je déglutis, remerciant l'archevêque, lançant un regard à Willy avant de m'exclamer :

"Willy, je prends le relais pour ramer !

-Quoi ?!

-Je prends le relais, t'es bien plus compétent que moi en terme de magie et mes bras sont encore valides !"

Visiblement convaincu, le Nephalem m'aida à m'installer à sa place, mes déplacements d'ordinaire difficiles rendus impossibles par les mouvements de la barque.

Une fois installée, prenant une inspiration, je commençais à ramer de concert avec Lorath.

Willy, Lazare et Cain, eux, se démenaient. Ce fut avec surprise que je vis l'Horadrim se battre non pas en utilisant son bâton comme la damoiselle en détresse qu'il était mais en faisant usage de sorts horadriques.

J'eus un léger sourire, secrètement heureuse.

Portant à nouveau mon attention sur la mer d'huile nous entourant, je continuais à ramer, la tâche plus difficile par l'afflux de squelettes qui, bien évidemment, nous avaient pris pour cible principale.

Si l'assaut était plus ou moins contrôlé, on perdit réellement la partie lorsque le premier squelette parvint à se hisser sur la barque et s'avança vers Cain.

N'ayant qu'une semi-seconde pour réagir, Lorath étant trop loin pour protéger son idole, je vis que l'archevêque comme Willy étaient trop absorbés par les autres squelettes.

Et mes mains étaient posées sur les rames, impossible de prendre ma dague.

_Diablo, t'as eu Tyraël, mais il est hors de question que Papi Cain soit lui aussi emporté dans la tombe alors que le sauver fut la première chose que je fis ici !_

Sentant la rage m'envahir, laissant libre cours à celle-ci cette fois, d'un hurlement d'éclairs et de flammes je tuais le squelette, brûlais la barque et électrifiais une bonne vingtaine de squelettes autour de nous.

A présent dans l'eau, paniqués, on s'échangea un regard.

"Bordel, Florence, t'avais pas mieux comme réaction ?! hurla Willy qui se battait pour garder la tête hors de l'eau avec son armure sur le dos.

-Là-bas, le rivage ! s'exclama Lorath."

En effet, au loin, on pouvait apercevoir les lattes de bois entourées de sable du port.

Ne perdant pas plus de temps à tergiverser, on commença à nager en direction du port, mes jambes de bois rendant le processus manifestement difficile, cependant heureusement facilité par Lazare qui m'aida. Lorsque je réalisais qu'il me portait presque, je lui fis la remarque qu'il était surprenamment fort pour son âge.

Vu le regard noir pourtant légèrement amusé qu'il me lança, j'ose penser qu'il avait apprécié le compliment.

Bien trop lentement à mon goût, on atteint la plage, éreintés, à bout de souffle, rampant presque hors de l'eau. Mon visage contre le sable humide, je pris une large inspiration, menaçant de m'étouffer à cause de ces grains de silice.

Lazare m'aida à me relever et j'entendis Cain marmonner :

"Lorath, Lazare, Florence, Frère Malachi, moi… Où est Willy ?!"

_Oh non, par pitié…_

Me tournant vers l'eau, m'appuyant sur Lazare, haletante, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que je vis Willy tant bien que mal se débattre face à une horde de squelettes, son armure le tirant vers le fond alors qu'il essayait plus ou moins de survivre à l'aide de nombreux sorts.

Lançant un bref regard à Lazare, je lui demandais d'une voix on ne peut plus sérieuse :

"Tu peux lancer un charme de protection sur Willy, ou alors te charger des squelettes ?

-Non, je… la nage m'a trop épuisé."

Je déglutis. Si je lançais mes flammes, ou mes éclairs, ils n'allaient pas laisser indemne le Nephalem… Mais quel autre choix avais-je ?

_Tu te fixes un objectif que tu cherches à atteindre à tout prix_, m'avait dit Lazare.

Je pris une grande et profonde inspiration, mal à l'aise à l'idée de l'échec alors que je fis deux pas vers la mer, mon regard brûlant tandis que je me concentrais du mieux que je pouvais.

Faisant appel à tout mon être, toute mon _âme_, sentant la colère vis à vis de Diablo, la colère face à l'enlèvement de Tyraël, la rage que j'éprouvais par rapport à la situation dans laquelle Willy était, j'allais relâcher _tout_ lorsque…

"Willy, j'arrive ! hurla Lorath."

Mes yeux ébahis fixèrent le Nouvel-Horadrim qui, son épée en main, démembra les squelettes, se frayant un chemin jusqu'au Nephalem avant de le ramener in extremis certes, mais sain et sauf, sur le rivage.

Willy toussa et cracha des gorgées d'eau, reprenant avec difficulté son souffle alors que Lorath, Lazare et Cain étaient déjà en train de repousser les squelettes sur la berge.

Je levais mes yeux sur le Soleil couchant, sentant l'air iodé s'infiltrait dans mes pores. Me tournant vers Willy, estimant que nous n'avions pas une seule seconde à perdre, je m'exclamais :

"Il faut qu'on trouve une cachette pour la nuit ! L'une des anciennes maisons du village est peut-être encore en état.

-Je… Deux minutes, je…

-Pas le temps, Willy, les squelettes sont déjà là !"

Poussant un grognement, Willy se releva avant de lancer Blizzard sur les squelettes. C'est avec joie que j'observais les boules de glace s'abattre telles des comètes sur nos ennemis. Prenant une inspiration, le sorcier fit alors apparaître une hydre avant de se tourner vers moi, me soutenant, sa silhouette tremblante, alors que nous marchions côte à côte vers le village, les autres nous suivant.

A plusieurs reprises, je tombais, sentant mon corps s'enfoncer dans le sable humide. Heureusement, par un miracle inconnu, on eut la chance de s'enfuir suffisamment vite pour atteindre le village macabre sans être suivis.

Lazare se tendit perceptiblement en voyant les ruines alors que Cain murmura :

"Chaque endroits que j'ai pu connaître… _Diablo_ a pu y laisser sa trace.

-Sur ce coup, je crains que Diablo soit innocent… marmonnais-je, Il faudrait plutôt accuser la Cabale."

Cain haussa un sourcil, mais ne posa pas plus de questions, les préoccupations du moment étant plus à trouver un lieu sûr. Sécurisant les alentours, Willy se tenait sur ses gardes, malgré le fait qu'il ne tienne qu'à peine debout après sa presque-noyade.

Finalement, on atteint une maison qui semblait en meilleur état que les autres. En entrant, Lorath se chargea de vérifier que nous étions bien seuls alors que Lazare s'occupait de "sécuriser" - mon hypothèse étant qu'il maudissait - les issues tandis que Cain vérifiait les stocks de nourriture, d'eau et de livres. Willy, lui, s'autorisa enfin à se reposer dans le premier fauteuil qu'il trouva tandis que je me contentai de m'asseoir, reposant mes moignons de jambe bien fatigués.

Le guérisseur, que j'avais presque oublié depuis le début de la traversée tant il était silencieux, s'avança alors vers moi, un sourire crispé sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'attela à enlever les bandages autour de mon œil invalide.

Le fixant, frémissant par moments lorsque ses mains frôlaient mes chairs sensibles, je demandais :

"Mon Frère, pourquoi avoir pris _notre_ bateau ? Il y avait des places ailleurs et vous saviez qu'en nous suivant vous mettiez votre vie en danger.

-Parfois, la vie d'un seul vaut la peine d'être risquée pour sauver le plus grand nombre."

Il nettoya avec un fond d'alcool mes blessures, inspecta mes jambes, puis pansa à nouveau le tout à l'aide d'un pantalon déchiré. Enfin, il se tourna vers les autres membres de notre équipe qui commençaient à revenir de leurs expéditions, et tacha d'en faire de même pour eux.

Ce fut presque sur un nuage que je laissais Lorath me porter jusqu'à l'une des chambres du premier étage - même si je pouvais marcher avec mes jambes en bois, monter un escalier était encore bien trop dur. Lorsque le Nouvel-Horadrim me posa sur mon lit, je murmurais à son attention :

"Je vais essayer d'en apprendre plus sur Tyraël, Lorath. Si on peut le sauver… on le fera."

L'ancien soldat se contenta d'acquiescer.

Alors que je laissais mon esprit divaguer, mes affaires trempées, mes cheveux sentant l'eau de mer, je fermais mes yeux en me murmurant à moi-même mon objectif habituel :

"Je veux séparer ma conscience de celle du Rôdeur… Je veux séparer ma conscience…"

_...de celle du Rôdeur._

**Note de l'auteur :**

Chapitre 14, posté ! Vu que j'ai fini cette histoire depuis un petit moment et que la fin a commencé à bouillonner dans mon cerveau (bwahahahah), j'en viens à me demander si je vais poster une sequel... J'hésite entre ça, ou partir sur autre chose, que ça soit sur Diablo ou autre. Mais bon... à samedi pour le ch15 !


	15. Chapitre XV : Tyraël

**Chapitre XV : Tyraël**

Cette fois-ci, je n'étais pas dans la salle du trône. Non, je le sentais quelque part au fond de moi, mais pour cette nuit, Diablo voulait que je _vois_.

Nous étions dans une salle sombre, que je reconnaissais cependant comme étant l'une des nombreuses pièces de la Cathédrale. Je frémis intérieurement alors que mes yeux - les yeux du Rôdeur - se posèrent sur la silhouette de Tyraël, apparaissant comme frêle et sans défenses sans son armure, restreint par des liens d'origine indubitablement démoniaque.

"_Diablo, pourquoi ?_ demandai-je en pensées au démon qui se contenta de ricaner.

-_Florence, enfin te voilà… J'avais eu peur un instant que tu ne viennes pas._

-_J'ai été… retardée._

-Je n'en doute pas, déclara le démon en usant de sa voix rauque déshumanisée."

Je frémis en réalisant que je n'entendais pas les pensées d'Aidan. Était-il mort ? Était-il si faible qu'il ne pouvait pas parler ? Était-il si blasé que laisser Diablo torturer un ange n'était pour lui plus un problème ?

Face à moi, Tyraël ouvrit lentement ses yeux, semblant déboussolé un instant. Finalement, son regard se posa avec haine sur celui du Rôdeur noir alors qu'il cracha, sa voix grave et pourtant digne malgré la situation :

"Diablo, Seigneur de la Terreur…

-Tyraël, Archange de la Justice… ou plutôt, _ancien_ Archange de la Justice… Lorsque Florence m'a informé de ta chute, j'ai eu du mal à y croire et pourtant te voilà, _faible_, dans une chair de mortel, me fixant avec ces yeux pathétiques si expressifs… Tu me déçois, mon cher ennemi.

-C'est dans ce corps périssable que j'ai participé à ta destruction une première fois et ce ne sera probablement pas la dernière.

-Tu m'as l'air bien _optimiste_, pour un ange à la merci du Seigneur de la Terreur…"

Tyraël ne répondit rien, ses yeux sans aucun doutes posés sur le visage défiguré du Rôdeur. Je déglutis, m'apprêtant silencieusement à assister à la mort de celui que j'avais appris à voir comme un ami, espérant intérieurement que Diablo irait _vite_.

Mais cela aurait été un châtiment vain aux yeux du démon face à celui qui fut responsable de sa mise en cage.

"_Mais_, mais, tu as peut-être une chance d'obtenir ton salut, Tyraël.

-Si tu veux que je te rejoigne, sache que _jamais_ je ne…"

Diablo s'avança, portant la main d'Aidan au cou de l'Archange, serrant suffisamment fort pour lui couper le souffle. Je déglutis, maudissant intérieurement le lien psychique alors que je sentais sa main comme étant la mienne, son plaisir comme étant le mien, sa rage s'entremêlant à la mienne.

_Garde la tête froide ! Mon objectif est de séparer ma conscience de la sienne, en aucun cas de fusionner avec lui !_

Sentant ma colère s'apaiser brièvement, j'entendis la voix froide et dénuée de chaleur ou même de l'amusement si caractéristique du Seigneur de la Terreur murmurer à l'oreille de son ennemi :

"Ne m'interromps _pas_. Nous avons de la compagnie, Tyraël, et il est hors de question que je gaspille nos précieuses minutes à cause de tes commentaires vides d'intérêts. Suis-je _clair_ ?

-Florence… est là ? parvint à demander l'ange une fois sa gorge relâchée.

-Oui, l'humaine est en notre compagnie. Elle est bien silencieuse, d'ailleurs, contrairement à nos rencontres habituelles… Peut-être que si je lui donnais la possibilité de te parler elle s'ouvrirait un peu.

-_Diablo, pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Quel est ton intérêt dans cette histoire ?!_

-_Mes motivations sont miennes, Florence, je pensais te l'avoir déjà dit ! Maintenant, parle, je t'en prie_."

Ce fut avec surprise que je sentis la présence de Diablo s'évanouir partiellement. Bougeant les yeux du Rôdeur, déglutissant avec sa gorge, crispant sa main, je murmurais en utilisant sa voix, celle-ci semblant plus apaisée et humaine comparée aux interventions du démon :

"Tyraël…"

Que pouvais-je lui dire ? Que pouvaient être les dernières paroles amicales qu'il entendrait de sa longue vie ? Lui dire qu'il ne serait jamais oublié ? Mais Tyraël n'avait jamais recherché la reconnaissance. Lui dire que nous l'aimons tous ? Même si c'était la vérité, ça semblait impersonnel pour des dernières paroles.

Finalement, j'optais pour :

"Tu n'es pas seul… et Justice sera faite."

Il ne m'offrit aucun sourire, aucun signe de reconnaissance. Juste le vide. Mais je ne lui en voulais pas, je savais que le moindre signe d'émotions qu'il donnerait à Diablo ne serait qu'une source de tourments supplémentaire.

Mes mots prononcés, Diablo reprit le contrôle du corps d'Aidan, étirant ses lèvres fines en un large sourire alors qu'il déclara, sa rage vis à vis de l'Archange bouillonnante :

"Comme je disais, donc… Tu as un moyen d'obtenir la vie sauve, Tyraël et ce moyen _n'est pas_ ton allégeance. Non seulement _jamais_ je ne t'offrirais ce déshonneur, mais t'avoir comme serviteur, même si amusant, se révélerait probablement être un enfer autant pour moi que pour toi. Voilà pourquoi je t'offre un autre moyen de t'en sortir vivant. Un moyen qui, en réalité, risque d'être assez instructif pour nous tous. Il suffit, à dire vrai, que tu répondes à une seule question, Tyraël. Avec honnêteté, bien sûr. Mais à moins que ton corps de mortel ne t'ait enseigné le mensonge et la traîtrise, je suppose que cela ne sera pas un problème, n'est-ce pas ?"

_Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que Diablo fout ?! Il est devenu complètement dingue ! Même dans les jeux il n'était pas à ce point dérangé… Certes, il était sadique, mais il y avait une _logique _à ses actions…_

Il devait y en avoir une ici aussi, il _devait _y avoir une logique quelconque… mais laquelle ?

"Ma question, Tyraël, est de savoir si tu penses que notre chère Florence, le moment venu, se battra de ton côté ou bien du _mien_."

_...Quoi ?_

La question permettant de libérer Tyraël, de le sauver de la mort serait… _ça_ ?

Mais… Diablo était-il en train de mentir ? Était-il en train de… de planifier de tuer Tyraël peu importe sa réponse ?

Si je pouvais déglutir, je le ferais sans hésitation.

"Diablo… puis-je savoir où est le Prince Aidan ? murmura l'Archange d'un regard sombre.

-Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu poserais la question, Tyraël. L'humain… est mourant. Il est enfermé dans son propre esprit, isolé de tout, incapable de nous voir ou de nous entendre."

Sous mes yeux confus, les épaules de Tyraël s'affaissèrent un peu plus. Il murmura, sa voix au bord des larmes :

"Dis-tu la vérité, Diablo ? Nous sommes-nous aveuglés _à ce point_ ?

-Même si je mentais, tu sais très bien que tu avais déjà la réponse que tu cherchais, Tyraël… ricana le démon."

Face à l'absence de réponses à la question de Diablo, absence qui commençait de plus en plus à m'enrager - comment Tyraël pouvait-il douter de mes allégeances ?! Certes, j'en étais moi-même incertaine, mais je n'ai donné que des signaux de soutien à l'Archange déchu ! - Diablo s'avança, relevant la tête de son ennemi, les yeux sombres de Tyraël reflétant le visage inhumain du démon alors que le Seigneur de la Terreur ricana :

"Alors, Tyraël… Le moment venu, de quel côté Florence se battra selon toi ? Celui des _humains_ ou bien celui des démons ?"

L'Archange trembla de tout ses membres, et je sentis chaque mouvements contre la peau du Rôdeur comme si c'était la mienne.

Au bout de quelques instants de cet échange de regard, l'Archange de la Justice murmura, sa voix semblant déjà partie au loin alors que ses épaules s'affaissèrent en un signe ultime de défaite :

"Tue moi."

_Pourquoi il ne répond pas, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne répond pas ?! Tyraël, tu sais bien de quel côté je me bats ! Ou du moins, de quel côté je pencherais si Adria était morte ! Je suis une _humaine_, pourquoi diable…_

Mes supplications internes ne furent cependant pas entendues alors que Diablo, ricanant, prit l'épée de Tyraël, El'Druin. Usant de sa magie démoniaque, je sentis la puissance du Seigneur des Enfers corrompre l'épée, le halo de lumière se transformant en une aura ténébreuse, faisant de l'épée de la Justice…

"L'épée de l'Injustice… Une arme adaptée pour mettre fin à tes jours, Tyraël…"

Alors que l'Archange déchu pleurait, ne retenant à présent plus les sanglots qui le traversaient, Diablo enfonça à l'aide de sa main la lame dans le torse de l'Archange.

Je ressentais sa pression sur le pommeau comme si je l'exerçais, les giclées de sang chaud sur la peau du Rôdeur comme si elle était la mienne, la vie quittant les yeux de mon ami sous un regard me semblant mien.

Je poussais un cri de rage, la voix du Rô…

_Diablo m'a donné le contrôle !_

Retenant mes larmes, tentant désespérément de le sauver, je retirais la lame de l'Injustice, tentant d'arrêter le saignement, suppliant du regard l'Archange de m'aider à le _sauver_.

Tyraël m'observa, esquissant un léger sourire avant de murmurer :

"J'ai vécu ma vie en héros mais c'est en lâche que je meurs…

-Non, Tyraël, dis moi comment te soigner, un sort, n'importe quoi, quel-

-Prouve moi que j'ai eu tort, Florence… Prouve nous que nous avons tous eu tort."

_Mais de quoi parlait-il, bordel ?!_

Sous mes yeux humides et impuissants, je vis le corps de Tyraël rendre son dernier soupir.

La salle obscure de la Cathédrale s'effaça sous mes yeux alors que je me tenais face au trône d'obsidienne, les larmes coulant le long de mes joues sans retenue.

La silhouette de Diablo ricana, le son formant un écho dans mes oreilles :

"Florence… N'est-ce pas amusant, de voir que même ton cher et _juste_ ami Tyraël n'est pas sûr de tes allégeances…?"

Il se leva, s'arrêtant face à moi, ses griffes caressant dans un geste presque tendre ma joue.

"J'en viens à me demander ce que tu ressens en cet instant…

-De la _rage_, Diablo.

-Oh, vraiment ? Pas même de la tristesse pour la mort de ton précieux Archange ?

-...Non. En refusant de répondre, en refusant de me faire confiance, il a signé son arrêt de mort. Je peux comprendre son geste, je ne lui en veux pas, mais je n'éprouve _aucune_ tristesse face à sa mort. Si tu comptais tenir ta parole…

-L'intérêt de ce manège était que j'étais sincère, Florence.

-...alors cela relevait plus du suicide que du meurtre. J'éprouve même du mal à t'en vouloir de l'avoir tué.

-...L'aurais-tu tué si tu le pouvais ?"

Il me fallut quelques instants de réflexion.

"Non. Malgré ses soupçons, il ne m'aurait pas trahi.

-Contrairement à Deckard Cain…

-Cain pensait bien faire, ses agissements me blessent, mais son intention était bonne. Je ne le tuerais pas tant qu'il ne s'en prendra pas à moi.

-Intéressant… ricana le démon. Mais dis-moi, envers qui éprouves-tu de la rage, de fait ?

-Envers _toi_ !"

Diablo laissa libre cours à son rire qui résonna à travers la salle. Me retenant d'utiliser ma magie démoniaque, tentant à tout prix de me _contrôler_ et de garder la tête froide, je poursuivis :

"La question que tu as posé à Tyraël n'était pas innocente, son absence de réponses non plus alors que Cain lui-même a arrêté de remettre en question ma place et je _sais_, je sais juste que…

-Que quoi, _humaine_ ?

-Que Lazare aussi me cache quelque chose ! hurlais-je en projetant une traînée de flammes."

Diablo, trop près pour l'esquiver, se la reçut de plein fouet. Il lâcha un grognement, se relevant avec une lenteur peut-être imaginée avant de se soigner.

"Ma pauvre Florence… Tout le monde semble se jouer de toi.

-_Tu_ fais partie de ce "tout le monde", Diablo !

-Certes, mais je suis un démon et le Seigneur de la Terreur alors que tu n'es qu'une humaine !"

Je déglutis, fatiguée de tout ces complots autour de moi. J'avais envie que ça _s'arrête_.

"Diablo, j'estime avoir assez espionné pour toi. J'ai assez perdu dans ce conflit qui à la base n'est _pas_ le mien. J'en ai juste marre. Nous avions un accord, des informations contre la mort d'Adria, je t'ai donné les informations, _quand_ te chargeras-tu d'Adria ?!

-Tu n'es donc pas _curieuse_, Florence ?

-Je le serais si tu n'arrêtais pas de relayer à plus tard ma _vengeance_, Diablo ! Je vis pour tuer Adria, je respire pour voir son souffle s'arrêter, mon cœur bat pour que son sang quitte ses veines !

-Je tiens toujours parole, Florence… Voici la preuve."

La salle au trône d'obsidienne disparut une nouvelle fois, pour laisser place à la salle de la Cathédrale. Diablo, maîtrisant le corps d'Aidan, passa à travers diverses portes pour finalement s'arrêter devant l'une d'elles, que je reconnus comme étant celle menant à sa cage.

"De la même manière que la sorcière a espéré m'enfermer en me _contrôlant_ lors de mon moment de faiblesse, je lui ai rendu la courtoisie en attendant ton arrivée.

-_Mon arrivée ? Tu refusais que je vienne !_

-Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, Florence… L'Archange mort, _ma_ vengeance accomplie, je veux bien indulger la tienne.

-_La _nôtre_, Diablo. Tu veux sa mort tout autant que moi_."

Alors que le rêve commença à se dissiper, j'entendis Diablo ricaner :

"Plus que sa mort, je suis impatient d'en voir les conséquences…"

**Note de l'auteur :**

Et c'est tout pour ce chapitre XV, à mercredi pour le XVI et samedi pour l'épilogue ! Je semble (je dis bien SEMBLE) vouloir me lancer dans une suite. J'ai quelques idées. Et j'ai commencé à l'écrire. On verra où ça nous mène, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir la finir.

Ce qui est sûr c'est que, suite ou non, l'histoire se suffit à elle-même et que l'écriture est finie (après si je fais une partie deux ou non, ça, c'est autre chose).

A la prochaine !


	16. Chapitre XVI : La Bataille Finale

**Chapitre XVI : La Bataille Finale**

Dès l'instant où je pus me réveiller, mon cerveau devint confus.

Pourquoi Tyraël a-t-il des doutes à mon égard ? A quel jeu Diablo joue ? Pourquoi, pour une raison inconnue, _tout le monde_ semble savoir l'élément de compréhension résolvant tout ces problèmes ?! Pourquoi diable Diablo semblait-il tellement _illogique_ ?! Pourquoi Tyraël a refusé de répondre quitte à _mourir_ ?! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'étais pas triste face à la mort d'un ami, pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas non plus triste de la mort de ma mère mais que face à ces deux drames ma seule réaction est la _RAGE_ ?!

Je me relevais, m'appuyant sur mes jambes de bois avec difficulté, arrachant presque la porte de ma chambre de ses gonds, me ruant aussi vite que je le pus vers la chambre de Deckard.

Le vieil Horadrim, déjà débout, m'observa silencieusement, comme si son calme pouvait apaiser ma _colère_.

M'avançant vers lui, enfonçant mon index dans sa poitrine, je crachais :

"Deckard, j'ai placé mes _espoirs _en toi, je t'ai donné _toutes_ les clés pour réussir et la seule façon que tu as de me remercier est de me retirer toute once de confiance que tu avais pour moi ! Tu me caches ton hypothèse vis à vis d'Aidan, tu me caches l'assaut sur la Vieille Tristram, tu me caches tout et _maintenant_… Maintenant, que me caches-tu, vieux fou ?!

-Florence, que s'est-il passé avec Diablo, comment va Tyr…

-Tyraël est _mort _! Il est mort en lâche, il est mort incapable de faire le bon choix et il est mort en pensant que _je_ suis une traîtresse ! Maintenant, Cain, je veux savoir, je _veux_ savoir ce que vous me cachez, je veux _comprendre_ pourquoi diable tout le monde, que ça soit Diablo, Tyraël, Lazare ou même le _brin d'herbe sur mon fucking chemin_ me cache !"

L'Horadrim, ses yeux écarquillés, fut incapable de m'arrêter alors que, pour ponctuer ma tirade, je lançais un torrent d'éclairs et de flammes sur le toît.

Willy, Lorath, Lazare et le Frère Malachi arrivèrent immédiatement, un air d'incompréhension sur leurs visages.

Me tournant vers eux, mon regard embrasé projetant une lumière rougeâtre, j'aboyais :

"Tyraël est _mort_, mais Diablo se trouve dans la Cathédrale !

-Nous l'avons cherché, il-"

Agacée au plus haut point par Willy, je m'avançais vers le sorcier, ma démarche de jambes de bois presque bestiale alors que je saisis le Nephalem par le col et le plaquais contre le mur.

"_Idiot_ ! La Cathédrale est immense, Diablo a tout à fait pu t'éviter et ne connais-tu donc pas la notion de _déplacement_ ?! Nous devons aller à la Cathédrale, il y sera puisqu'il m'y attend.

-Le Seigneur Noir… t'attend…? marmonna Lazare."

Je relâchais William, ma rage menaçant de m'aveugler alors que je me tournais vers Lazare.

"Et toi, _toi_… Mon "bienfaiteur", celui qui voulait sans doute s'attirer mes faveurs en me sauvant et en m'aidant avec ma magie démoniaque, moi, _pauvre petite humaine orpheline_… Alors que depuis le début, _toi aussi_ tu n'es qu'un marionnettiste qui n'attend que de pouvoir tirer mes ficelles ! Que me cachais-tu, Lazare, _que me cachais-tu_ ?!

-Je pensais te cacher une hypothèse… Mais si tu me tues c'est la vérité que j'emporterais dans ma tombe.

-Tu fais le poète, mais je n'ai que faire de la _vérité_ ! Tyraël est _mort_ car il était incapable de la voir, de voir que je voulais me battre _contre_ Diablo et non pas _avec_ lui ! Vous avez tous, _tous_ autant que vous êtes, été _dupes_ ! Que vous ayez accès à la vérité ou au tissu de mensonge que j'ai pu vous servir, tous, oui, tous vous m'avez cru de _son _côté !"

Lorsque j'eus fini de parler, ma voix sifflante laissa place à un lourd silence. Tournoyant telle une bête enragée autour de mes _amis_, mes jambes de bois claquant contre le parquet, il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour laisser un ricanement poindre et s'échapper de mes lèvres :

"Même _Diablo_ a été dupé… Même lui, le Seigneur des Enfers, n'a pas pu voir la supercherie que je lui servais ! Trop avide des informations qu'il convoitait, trop confiant pour analyser entre les lignes, il est lui aussi tombé dans le panneau, tout comme vous tous… Mais _vous_, vous étiez les seuls que je ne voulais _pas_ voir tomber dans ce panneau !

-Florence, que fais-tu…? marmonna Lorath.

-Oh, oui, _Lorath Nahr_. Le naïf, l'innocent, le _pathétique _disciple de Tyraël perdu sans son Maître pour lui dire d'aller chercher la baballe ! Tu es _incapable_ d'avoir une opinion propre, tu es tel une page vierge que les autres écrivent, toutes tes pensées et actions étaient dictées par Tyraël, si bien que maintenant que tu es privé de ton gourou personnel j'en viens à me demander si ce n'est pas un peu vide dans ton cer-

-Comment _oses-tu_ ?!"

Le soldat se rua vers moi, ses poings élevés dans ma direction.

Ce fut sans remords que je sortis ma dague pour la planter dans son cœur.

Les autres, soit trop tétanisés pour réagir soit trop apeurés, se turent alors que le second de l'Archange mourra dans mes bras, ses yeux écarquillés.

Une fois que je fus assurée qu'il soit mort, me tournant vers les autres, ma voix partant dans les aigües, je déclarais :

"Maintenant que nous sommes débarrassés du mouton du groupe, peut-être serait-il envisageable d'aller _à la Cathédrale_, endroit où Diablo sévit toujours, endroit où Adria se trouve, endroit où le cadavre de Tyraël se décompose ?!

-Florence… commença Deckard, Je pense que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, je pense que tu devrais…

-Je _suis_ dans mon état normal, Horadrim ! La seule chose qu'il y a, c'est que le _Seigneur de la Terreur_, mais surtout Adria, sont tout deux en ce moment où je vous parle à la Cathédrale à attendre d'être tués ! Qu'attendez-vous pour vous y rendre, qu'attendez-vous donc pour enfin-"

Je sentis un mouvement derrière moi, l'impression fugace d'un homme levant sa main pour lancer un sort.

Je fis volte-face, hurlant au Nephalem :

"_WILLY _! Toi, toi plus que quiconque doit _comprendre _la nécessité de tuer Diablo. Il se trouve à la Cathédrale, je _sais_ qu'il s'y trouve, qu'attends-tu ?!

-Florence, Cain a raison, tu n'es clairement pas dans ton état-

-Je suis dans l'état le plus normal que j'ai été depuis que j'ai posé le pied sur Sanctuaire ! Maintenant, puisque manifestement il est _inconcevable_ pour vous de vous rendre à la Cathédrale, je vais vous offrir un moyen !"

Claquant des doigts, le torrent d'émotions déchaînées me traversant suffisant pour réaliser instantanément mon objectif, un ovale noir apparut à mes côtés. Un sourire étirant mes lèvres, je traversais le portail sans aucune hésitations, arrivant comme je savais m'y attendre, face au Rôdeur Noir.

J'étais dans le dernier niveau de la Cathédrale de Tristram.

Ma colère titanesque s'effaçant brièvement pour une euphorie et une impatience sans pareilles, je m'avançais vers la silhouette encapuchonnée du Rôdeur.

Il semblait différent, _tellement_ différent de l'homme que j'avais vu en arrivant pour la première fois ici. Il n'était plus Aidan fier d'avoir su contenir Diablo…

Il était Diablo extatique d'avoir pu enchaîner Aidan dans son propre corps.

Lorsque je fus à quelques mètres de lui seulement, je le saluais d'une voix que je me reconnaissais à peine :

"Bonjour, _Diablo_… Où est ta prisonnière ?"

Le Rôdeur se tourna vers moi, son visage plus démon qu'humain alors qu'il déclara d'une voix amusée :

"Dans la cage, Florence… Veux-tu y entrer ?

-_Oui_ !"

J'exultais, un mélange d'euphorie et de rage à l'idée qu'enfin, _enfin_ j'allais pouvoir obtenir vengeance.

Diablo abaissa un levier, puis me jeta à l'intérieur de l'espace libéré avant d'actionner à nouveau le mécanisme.

Lorsque je réalisais que j'étais enfermée, ma rage revint en puissance :

"_Diablo_ ! Qu'as-tu fait ?!

-Je tiens ma parole, _Florence… _ Je t'ai dit que Diablo tuerait Adria… Mon affirmation ne pourrait pas être plus véridique en cet instant."

_Quoi…?_

Dans le noir, je ne pouvais qu'entendre les bruits de l'extérieur. Je sus immédiatement que Willy, Lazare et Cain étaient arrivés à cause du hurlement du Nephalem. Suite à cela, une série de sorts et de coups furent échangés.

_Willy se charge de Diablo, moi… J'allais devoir essayer Adria_.

J'étais prête. Même si ma puissance n'égalait peut-être pas celle de Diablo, j'avais progressé grâce aux conseils de l'archevêque.

"Adria, où te caches-tu ?! hurlais-je dans l'obscurité."

_Si elle ne me répond pas, il me suffira d'enflammer chaque _parcelle _de cette prison démoniaque_.

"Florence… Quelle surprise de te voir si _transformée_… L'univers de Sanctuaire t'a changée, grande sœur."

Je frémis en reconnaissant la voix, un torrent de rage et de trahison m'envahissant, ainsi qu'un soupçon d'amour envers celle que j'estimais être ma sœur malgré tout.

"Où es-tu, Adria ?

-En arrivant sur Terre… Je ne me serais jamais douté que la famille dans laquelle je serais contiendrait un membre si spécial…

-Adria, _ne pousse pas ma patience à bout_. J'ai progressé, en magie. Le potentiel que tu voyais en moi est désormais partiellement si ce n'est totalement libéré. Montre toi et peut-être daignerais-je t'accorder une fin digne.

-Je voulais ramener mon Maître à la vie, poursuivit la sorcière sans soucier de mes mots. Je voulais voir la _victoire_ de Diablo… J'avais même pensé à extirper son âme de la pierre…"

Je frémis en sentant un souffle sur ma nuque.

"Comment aurais-je pu me douter que celui que je cherchais tant était à mes côtés depuis le début ?"

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que je sentis le goulot d'une fiole être pressé contre mes lèvres. La surprise, mêlée à la peur de l'asphyxie alors qu'elle bouchait mes narines, me poussa à avaler le liquide inconnu.

_J'étais dans les Cieux, admirant la corruption du palais même de mes ennemis… Un spectacle jouissif._

Non, Diablo, mes amis te vaincront…

"_Diablo, ton règne de Terreur s'arrête _maintenant _! hurla une voix face à moi"_

Willy ! Tu es là, pour enfin mettre fin à ce calvaire…

_Je ricanais, me tournant pour faire face au Nephalem. Un sourire étira mes lèvres alors que je le fixais, si minuscule et faible face à moi. Adria m'a informé qu'il s'agissait d'un fils de fermiers, William Southern… Et pour être honnête, j'étais de plus en plus déçu face à ceux qu'on envoyait se battre contre moi. La première fois, ce fut l'organisation entière des Horadrims, aidée de Tyraël, un Archange du Conseil des Angiris. La deuxième fois, le Prince Aidan - qui rentrait tout de même d'une défaite à Ouestmarche. Certes, perdre contre lui était plus ou moins dans mes plans, même si ça demeure problématique qu'un homme si pathétique ait pu me tenir tête si longtemps. Ensuite, c'était un simple héros voulant se faire un peu d'argent en aidant les Rogues qui s'est retrouvé mêlé à toute cette histoire et maintenant c'est le fils d'un fermier parti après une semaine de cours pratiques à l'Académie des Mages !_

"_Prépare-toi à affronter la _Terreur…_! hurlais-je face au Nephalem si idiot avec son épée ridicule et son chapeau pointu."_

_Le combat commença, avec ardeur. L'humain était clairement compétent, il a su apprendre à se battre sur le terrain._

_Mais _moi_, j'ai des millénaires d'expériences et je suis le Démon Primordial !_

_Alors qu'on continua à se battre, je sentis au fond de moi une flamme s'embraser. Je grognais intérieurement, me disant que _maintenant _n'était pas le bon moment._

Laisse Willy tranquille ! hurlais-je de toute mes forces, utilisant cette magie démoniaque que j'avais en moi… Magie que ma mère m'avait poussée à utiliser, ironiquement.

_Je ne pouvais pas me battre sur deux fronts à la fois. _Willy_, trop faible et absorbé par le combat pour se rendre compte que je n'étais qu'à moitié là, continuait à m'attaquer tandis qu'au plus profond de moi je me battais contre un autre ennemi._

_Léah, laisse-moi me battre sous peine d'être _définitivement _détruite !_

"_Diablo, c'en est fini !"_

Détruite ? Je préfère mourir que de te laisser tuer mes amis ! Ma vie est peut-être finie, mais mon âme… Grâce à moi, Diablo, tu seras vaincu !

_Assailli des deux côtés, paralysé car je savais au plus profond de moi que je n'avais pas de plans de secours, je tentais une dernière fois de solliciter mon intellect et ma magie._

_C'était la Bataille Finale. Je ne _pouvais pas _me permettre de la perdre !_

Tu mourras, Diablo, je _refuse_ de te laisser gagner ! William triomphera, et je lui prêterais toute ma force !

_Alors que le sort ultime du Nephalem me frappait et que ma progéniture luttait de toutes ses forces contre moi, je sentis mon âme libérée de mon corps._

Mon corps est mort… Mais mon âme subsiste ! Je te tuerais, Diablo, sois en sûr !

_Si la bataille contre le Nephalem était finie, celle contre Léah ne l'était pas : nous étions actuellement au même stade._

"_Tyraël, il faut mettre l'âme de Diablo dans la pierre !"_

_N'y compte pas, sale garnement ! Sois chanceux que ma progéniture, même affaiblie et soumise à mes pouvoirs, soit plus efficace que _toi _!_

Encore un effort… Je peux le faire, je dois le faire… Pour Oncle Deckard, pour Willy, pour Tyraël et tout les autres…!

_Alors que je sentis la magie de l'ange m'envelopper, l'âme de Léah sur le bord de la destruction s'opposant à la mienne, une idée jaillit._

_Mon objectif est que l'âme de Léah aille dans la pierre… Mon objectif est que l'âme de Léah aille dans la pierre… Mon objectif est que l'âme de Léah aille dans la pierre…_

Non, Diablo, je ne te laisserais pas faire ! La force de mes amis… est avec moi ! Je n'ai pas fait tout ceci pour mourir, je _survivrais_ suffisamment longtemps pour que ta mort se produise ! Je te tuerai, Diablo !

"_Ça y est, William, c'est _enfin _fini._

_-Nous l'avons fait… ça y est… Pour Cain, pour Léah, pour tout ceux qui sont morts…"_

_J'utilisais les derniers lambeaux de ma volonté afin de me téléporter dans un endroit sûr, duquel je pourrais reprendre des forces…_

...et finir le combat que j'avais commencé.

Haletante dans la prison de Diablo - _ma_ prison -, j'écoutais distraitement le combat à l'extérieur, entre Willy, Cain, Lazare et…

_Mon… moi jeune alternatif ?_

"Maître, Maître, vous allez bien ? demanda la voix d'Adria."

_Ah, oui, _elle…

Je remarquais que lors de la remontée de mes souvenirs, j'étais tombée. Me relevant, mes jambes de bois - des _jambes de bois_ dans un corps d'humain… y avait de quoi rire - me soutenant difficilement, je lançais un regard dédaigneux à ma servante.

"Dis-moi, Adria… En ce qui me concerne, ma réincarnation m'a effacé la mémoire, mais… Comment se peut-il que durant toutes ces années, durant ces _longues quinze années _de ton existence en tant qu'Adriana, tu ne m'aies pas reconnu…?

-Maître, qui aurait pu suspecter que _vous_ seriez dans le corps d'une jeune fille pathétique adorant incarner le héros _vous_ tuant ?"

Ma rage s'intensifia en moi à l'énonciation du mot _pathétique_. Cependant, je savais que je ne pouvais pas la tuer.

Mon moi alternatif jeune n'était pas aussi bête que ce qu'il y paraissait… D'un autre côté, il était juste une version de moi moins expérimentée et affaiblie même si moi, aux jambes de bois et borgne dans un corps d'humaine, faisait pâle figure. Dans tout les cas, pour quitter ma prison, il fallait que je sortes avec l'aide d'un humain. Or je doutais que Willy, ou même Lazare, n'accepte vu leurs soupç…

_Bien sûr. Le "secret" si grand à révéler, l'incapacité de Tyraël à répondre… Tout ça, parce que je suis le Seigneur de la Terreur qu'ils redoutent tant…_

Même dans un corps d'adolescente borgne avec deux jambes de bois, la possibilité seule de m'informer de mon identité paralysait Lazare et poussait Tyraël à préférer la _mort_…

Je me souvenais alors des derniers mots de l'Archange, me suppliant de lui prouver tort. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Pathétique.

_Même si tu pensais que j'avais une chance de rédemption, Tyraël, pensais-tu _sincèrement _que me cacher la vérité t'aiderait dans ton objectif…? Non… Tu savais que non. Mais comme tu l'as toi-même dit : tu as vécu ta vie en héros mais c'est en lâche que tu est mort…_

Hors de la cage, le combat se déroulait toujours. Même si j'étais partiellement curieuse de l'issue, je savais que pour sortir je devais convaincre Adria que j'étais du même côté que ma jeune version.

L'étais-je, cependant…?

La réponse était encore incertaine. Mes souvenirs de ma longue vie en tant que Diablo s'entremêlaient avec ceux de ma courte vie en tant que Florence. Il était parfois difficile de distinguer les deux.

Le seul facteur commun était cette _rage_ qui m'envahissait toujours.

"Adria… Je crois que tu as une cage à ouvrir.

-Oui, Maître."

J'eus un large sourire alors qu'elle actionna le mécanisme permettant l'ouverture de la cage, révélant ainsi face à moi d'un côté Cain, Willy et Lazare tandis que de l'autre le Rôdeur, l'épée de l'Injustice en main, se tenait seul.

"Florence, t'étais où ?! hurla Willy, ses yeux larmoyants."

Adria sortit, recueillant un cri de rage de la part du Nephalem alors qu'elle se plaça aux côtés du Rôdeur.

Sourire aux lèvres je m'avançais jusqu'au centre de la salle, entre les deux groupes se faisant face. La tension était lourde et elle évoquait en moi un regain d'énergie exaltante. Je me sentais enfin à ma place, ayant pour la première fois l'ensemble des informations en mains.

_La Bataille Finale._

Mon regard embrasé passa lentement sur chaques visages autour de moi, suscitant parfois de la confusion ou de la colère, même si sur _tous_, absolument tous à l'exception du Rôdeur, la Terreur se peignait à ma vue.

Un ricanement s'échappa de ma gorge alors que j'observais mes interactions avec mon moi alternatif sous un autre œil. Bien évidemment que je n'avais pas peur face à lui… Bien évidemment que j'avais su _maîtriser_ la Terreur qu'il inspirait.

J'étais son Seigneur, après tout.

Lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur l'Archevêque, mon sourire s'étira autant que le vieillard trembla.

"Lazare… Mon vieil ami… Qui l'eut cru ?

-Q-Qui l'eut cru, en effet…

-Tu ne m'appelles donc pas "Maître" comme tu en avais l'habitude, Lazare ?"

L'expression de Willy se décomposa.

"J-Je trouve… que… que l'envie me manque."

Mon sourire s'élargit, menaçant de devenir une grimace.

"Et, dis-moi, Cain… As-tu à jamais réellement pensé que j'étais la réincarnation d'_Aidan_ ?

-C'était, comme je te l'avais dit… la meilleure option que nous avions. Mais… éclaire nous donc sur ta nature et dis nous… comment nous devrions t'appeler, à présent."

Seul mon ricanement, accompagné par celui du Rôdeur, répondit à l'Horadrim.

"Quant à toi, Willy… Le Nephalem qui m'a vaincu il y a, pour moi, des années semblerait-il… Qu'est-ce que ça fait de voir, une fois de plus, celle que tu espérais protéger des forces des enfers les rejoindre…?

-Tu… Tu… Comment…?"

Je fis un pas vers lui, ma jambe de bois claquant contre le sol.

"Allons, _Willy_… Si je ne suis pas la réincarnation d'Aidan, de qui donc pourrais-je l'être, hmm ?

-_Diablo_… Mais comment as-tu fait pour survivre ?! Ton âme est dans la _pierre_, je t'ai vaincu avec l'aide de Tyraël ! hurla l'humain."

Mon rire le ramena au silence. Faisant un autre pas dans sa direction, je lâchais :

"Si ma très chère fille, _Léah_, n'était pas encore vivante… Je t'aurais tué, William. Si Léah ne t'avait pas sauvé en se jetant désespérément sur moi, j'aurais _gagné_. Lorsque vous avez su ensemble me vaincre et que Tyraël s'apprêtait à placer mon âme en compagnie de celle des autres, j'ai jugé que… faire un échange… serait tout à fait à l'ordre du jour.

-Tu veux dire que…!

-Que l'âme que vous étiez _si heureux_ de mettre dans la pierre d'âme noire n'était pas la mienne, mais bel et bien celle de Léah ! Ensuite, ça n'a été qu'un jeu d'enfant pour me réincarner dans ce corps… Et seize ans plus tard, ma très chère Adria m'a, sans le savoir, permis de revenir en ce monde."

Lazare fronça des sourcils, affichant une mine confuse un bref instant. Je lui adressais mon plus beau sourire.

"Mais… _Florence_… Tout ça… Tout ces moments… ce n'étaient que des mensonges…?

-Je te l'ai dit, William… Je vous ai à tous servi un tissu de mensonges… La seule _vérité_ que tu aurais pu avoir de moi, William, la seule vérité à laquelle vous pouvez _tous_ vous fier, est celle que j'ai écrite."

Les larmes remplirent les yeux du Nephalem, qui s'écroula sur le sol en poussant un gémissement de douleur.

Je l'observais, sans aucun remords. Me tournant vers mon moi alternatif et Adria, je me dirigeais vers eux, à présent. Le Rôdeur me salua d'un sourire accompagné de sa voix inhumaine :

"Diablo… J'avais eu peur, un instant, de t'avoir perdu en me rendant compte que tu t'étais réincarné en _humaine_.

-Je réalise à présent bien plus de choses sur nos interactions passées… Mais, chose promise, chose due."

Il haussa un sourcil alors que, d'un coup précis je plongeais ma main dans la poitrine d'Adria pour en extraire son cœur palpitant entre mes doigts, sous la surprise générale.

La sorcière me fixa, ses yeux écarquillées alors qu'elle mourra dans les bras de celui qu'elle appelait "Maître".

Mais je n'étais pas son _Maître_. Je ne l'étais plus, les années aussi brèves soient-elles, m'avaient changé.

"Je t'avais dit que ce serait Diablo qui tuerait Adria… ricana le Rôdeur en m'observant."

L'ignorant, me tournant vers les humains, levant le cœur inerte de la sorcière, je déclarais d'un hurlement :

"Le Noir Seigneur… est de retour !"

Les flammes et les éclairs m'entourèrent alors que mes yeux déments se posèrent sur ceux de Lazare, qui acquiesça gravement.

**Note de l'auteur** :

YOUHOU ! Chapitre XVI posté ! Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue... (tan tan tan tan !).


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue :**

Face à la pierre d'âmes noire, William Southern, le Nephalem, le sauveur de Sanctuaire, demeurait… pensif.

L'humain soupira bruyamment, passant une main sur son visage fatigué.

_Cinq ans_. Cinq ans passés à s'interroger sur la nature des événements qu'il avait pu vivre. Cinq ans de questionnements sans réponses. Cinq ans… d'attente.

Cela faisait cinq ans que William Southern veillait sur la pierre d'âmes noire, persuadé qu'elle serait subtilisée par Diablo - peu importe lequel.

Après la mort d'Adria… pourquoi était-elle morte en premier lieu alors qu'elle était de leur côté, du côté des Diablos, William ne le saurait probablement jamais. Il s'était résolu à ne pas savoir beaucoup de choses. A ne pas comprendre pourquoi, après cinq ans d'attente, aucun démon ne s'est montré ici. A ne pas comprendre pourquoi, pendant cinq ans, personne n'a mentionné une agitation particulière des démons. A ne pas comprendre pourquoi _Florence_ lui avait semblé si… humaine, presque, alors qu'elle avait l'âme la plus sombre qui soit.

Il retint le sanglot qui menaçait de lui échapper alors qu'il songea qu'à l'intérieur de cette pierre, parmi les nombreux démons, se trouvait l'âme terrifiée de Léah. Il s'était renseigné auprès des mages, des nécromanciens, des chasseurs de démons, des nouveaux horadrims, des féticheurs, de Cain et _même des Anges_, mais aucun n'a pu lui fournir une méthode. La réponse fut toujours la même : libérer une âme impliquait de les libérer toutes.

Malgré tout, il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir vu les signes. En y repensant, il était évident que Florence n'était pas… _normale_.

Son talent inexpliqué à la magie démoniaque.

Ses crises de colère si semblables à celles de Léah qui les tenait elle-même de son cher paternel.

Le fait qu'Adria, puis Diablo ne l'aient pas tuée.

Sa facilité à manier l'épée, arme que Diablo avait su maîtriser lors de son temps en tant que Rôdeur.

Sa magie démoniaque, des _flammes_ et des _éclairs_ était probablement l'élément qui aurait dû le plus sonner la sonnette d'alarme.

Néanmoins… Il n'était toujours pas plus avancé.

Pourquoi aucun signe ? Pourquoi ne pas vouloir libérer les Seigneurs Démons ? Pourquoi ne pas rassembler les armées et faire une attaque contre les cieux, toujours affaiblis de la perte de deux de leurs membres ?

_Pourquoi_ ?

A cette longue liste des pourquoi s'ajoutait la question de Lazare. Peu de temps après l'incident, quelques jours pour être plus précis, l'archevêque s'était volatilisé. Aucune traces et ce, durant cinq ans. Le seul indice que William avait été que l'archevêque était probablement aux côtés des deux Diablo : il avait passé ses derniers jours à passer au peigne fin toutes les affaires de Florence, quitte à fouiller dans les décombres de l'auberge de la Nouvelle-Tristram. Lorsque William lui avait demandé ce qu'il cherchait, la réponse de l'archevêque l'avait intrigué.

"_Un journal, une lettre peut-être, _tout _ce qu'elle a pu écrire. Ça doit être ici. La réponse _doit _être ici._"

Ça avait duré quelques jours, puis il était parti, se volatilisant sans laisser de traces.

Cain, lui, avait été promu comme chef des Nouveaux-Horadrims. Il n'avait pas vraiment gardé le contact avec Willy. Sans doute parce qu'ils rappelaient à l'autre la raison de leurs cauchemars nocturnes.

"Meuh…?"

William sourit, tapotant le crâne de son veau.

"Il n'y a que toi qui m'est resté fidèle, hein…? Brave bête.

-Meuh !"

Le Nephalem reposa son regard sur la pierre, écoutant distraitement les murmures intelligibles s'échapant d'elle.

"Meuh…? MEUH !"

William, alarmé par le bruit de son veau, sortit de sa rêverie pour le voir s'enfuir dans la rue. Déglutissant, lançant un regard à la pierre, il aboya à la première silhouette qui passait par là :

"Toi, surveille-la !"

Puis il s'enfuit retrouver le veau dans le dédale de la ville, suivant sa silhouette bovine à travers les passants, tentant plus ou moins de garder le rythme.

"Le veau, attend ! Ne… T'en va pas ! Le veau !"

Mais rien n'y faisait, l'animal était déterminé dans sa quête.

Au final, ils arrivèrent dans une rue déserte. Le bovin s'arrêta net, et Willy manqua de trébucher sur lui.

"Le veau… T'es pas croyable… T'es sûr que t'as pas des ascendances démoniaques pour me faire courir à travers toute la ville ?!"

L'animal, sans culpabilité, poussa un "Meuh !" que le Nephalem ne sut interpréter entre de l'affirmation ou du déni.

Lorsqu'il leva ses yeux, William rougit brutalement en remarquant qu'il n'était pas seul et que la silhouette face à lui l'avait donc entendu parler à son veau.

Déglutissant, se relevant, le Nephalem rit nerveusement en lâchant,

"Euh… Désolé pour le veau, s'il vous a poursuivi… Il est vraiment étrange, faut pas lui en vouloir. Il bouffe les pièces d'or, par exemple."

Aucune réponses de l'inconnu.

"Bon… euh… Je vais donc vous lai-

-William."

Le Nephalem se figea, reconnaissant _cette_ voix parmi milles.

"Di…

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. _Je _ne te veux aucun mal… pour l'instant."

Le Nephalem déglutit, se tenant sur ses gardes, détaillant la silhouette face à lui. Son expression se crispa alors qu'il remarqua la disposition étrange du pantalon et des bottes de l'inconnu, suggérant la présence de jambes de bois.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir avec une forme humaine et si _imparfaite_, Diablo… murmura le Nephalem.

-Amusant, n'est-ce pas ? Le Seigneur de la Terreur borgne aux jambes de bois…"

William ne trouvait pas ça amusant. Il trouvait ça _déprimant_. Car ces jambes des bois étaient celles de _Florence_ et même si Diablo et elle n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne…

Il soupira.

"Pourquoi revenir maintenant ? Pourquoi attendre cinq ans ? Que cherches-tu, à présent ?

-Je ne comptais pas revenir… Du moins, pas si tôt alors que mon esprit est encore incertain. Lazare m'en a convaincu. Il est très persuasif quand il le veut.

-Lazare… Je savais qu'il nous avait trahi."

Les épaules de Willy s'affaissèrent un peu plus. Il ne le savait pas, il n'avait eu que des soupçons. Mais apprendre de la bouche de Diablo qu'encore une fois, un ancien allié s'était révélé être un ennemi… C'était presque trop.

"William…

-Quoi ?! Tu… Tu ne comptes pas me faire de mal, tu n'as pas voulu t'attaquer à la pierre durant cinq ans… Qu'est-ce que tu veux en revenant ici ? Me _tourmenter_ ?"

La silhouette se tut quelques instants, comme si elle considérait la réponse à fournir. Finalement, elle murmura :

"Non, je ne veux pas te tourmenter."

William sentit les larmes s'accumuler dans ses yeux alors qu'il cracha :

"Alors _quoi_ ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? Tu… Tu es l'incarnation du _mal_, et pourtant tu n'as rien fait durant cinq ans, tu t'es contentée de disparaître après avoir tué Adria sans rien faire, pas de massacres, pas de réunions de famille, pas de-"

Le Nephalem fut interrompu par le ricanement de la silhouette.

"William… Tu penses donc réellement que je n'ai rien fait durant cinq ans ?"

Il déglutit, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

"Tu penses réellement qu'il n'y a pas une… _cause_ à l'absence d'attaques ?

-Que… que veux-tu dire, Diablo ?"

La silhouette se tourna lentement de face, les jambes de bois enveloppée par le cuir des bottes ne produisant qu'un son faible. William remarqua que Diablo portait une capuche.

Il frémit, lorsque le Seigneur de la Terreur retira sa capuche, exposant ainsi à sa vue le reflet brillant d'une pierre d'un rouge vif enfoncée dans le crâne du démon.

William fut envahit d'un sentiment de panique à la vue de la pierre d'âme de Diablo enfoncé dans le crâne de… Diablo.

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il se passait, il… Bon sang, la _pierre d'âme_… Mais, alors…

"Florence ne nous a pas _trahi_ ?! Mais… Mais c'était Diablo, elle était maléfique, elle… Elle nous a tous trompé… Et elle aurait décidé de tuer Diablo pour s'enfoncer sa pierre d'âme dans le front ?! Mais… Mais ça ne fait pas sens… Si elle était de notre côté, elle aurait directement tué Diablo pour ensuite détruire la pierre d'âmes, pas… pas la conserver…

-William, ne comprends-tu donc pas ? Qui de mieux que Diablo pour contenir et maîtriser Diablo ? C'est en tout cas le raisonnement derrière cet acte…

-Mais… Mais… Pourquoi ne pas venir nous voir, nous contacter et… Pourquoi diable nous _aider_ ?"

Diablo fit un pas en avant, surprenant William qui en fit deux en arrière.

"Vous _aider… _L'Éternel Conflit n'est qu'une guerre d'intérêts… Le Bien, le Mal… S'ils existent, ils ne sont pas inhérents à une espèce. N'était-ce pas le Conseil des Angiris qui était sur le point de détruire l'humanité à un vote près ?

-Si, mais…

-L'humaine qu'était Florence… appréciait le havre de Sanctuaire et même plus tard, ses souhaits n'ont pas entièrement perdus de leur attrait. Mes priorités n'ont fait… _qu'évoluer_.

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question, Diablo : pourquoi nous aider ? Et Lazare… Où est-il ?!

-Lazare m'accompagnait, mais il avait à faire en ville… Florence, par contre… n'était pas que Diablo. Sa vie humaine lui avait apporté, ou peut-être retiré, quelque chose. Si cette chose était bonne, ou mauvaise… Il est difficile que j'en sois juge, n'est-ce pas ?"

William acquiesça lentement, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser. Florence n'était pas que Diablo ? Mais qu'était-elle ? Était-ce elle qui avait voulu les aider ? Mais…

"Pourquoi _attendre_ ? Pourquoi ne pas tuer l'autre Diablo devant nous ? Pourquoi…

-Je pense qu'en réfléchissant à ce que je t'ai dit, tu pourras répondre à toutes tes questions, William."

Le Nephalem porta ses yeux sur la pierre d'âmes, déglutissant.

Je _ne te veux aucun mal… pour l'instant._

La pierre d'âme contient l'autre Diablo… Les deux cohabitent…

Il trembla en remarquant l'épée de l'Injustice à la taille de Diablo, aux côtés de la dague de Florence.

Il leva ses yeux, frémissant, avant de demander :

"Vous… Vous êtes à égalité, non ? Vous êtes la même personne…

-Le Diablo qui a aussi vécu la vie de Florence n'est pas tout à fait le même que celui habitant le Rôdeur Noir…

-Donc… Donc vous n'êtes _pas_ à égalité ?

-Non, nous ne le sommes pas. Il a fallu cinq ans pour que l'un de nous gagne. Cinq longues années… passées à nous battre l'un contre l'autre. Ce fut un combat difficile, dont l'issue récente ne fige pourtant rien dans le marbre éternellement. Mais, _enfin_, l'un de nous en est ressorti victorieux, William."

Il sentit la _Terreur_ l'envahir alors qu'il murmura :

"Et… Et _lequel_ est victorieux ?"

Diablo se contenta de sourire, la pierre d'âme brillante sur son front alors qu'un reflet sanglant apparut dans ses yeux.

**Note de l'auteur (IMPORTANT !) :**

Epilogue, fini et posté ! Youhou ! A l'heure où vous lisez ça, chers lecteurs, le **prologue de la partie II** est déjà posté (comme ça, vous savez déjà où vous rendre pour la suite de l'histoire). Le nom de la partie II, c'est : _L'Avènement de la Victoire_. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour l'avoir. Et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de la partie I !


End file.
